


Unscattered

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Years after leaving Byakuya, Renji finds his presumed dead ex-lover living as a teacher in Inuzuri. With Renji's help, he seeks to recover his lost powers and regain clan leadership and haori from his wicked cousin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shooting Stars

Byakuya carefully cleaned the small classroom, wiping down the aged chairs and tables, picking up stray pencils and scraps of paper. He went to the front of the room and erased the chalkboard, then turned to look out the classroom window. The sun was beginning to set, full and red-orange and lovely. On this night, he could forget his hunger…could look out the window of the small school and lose himself in the beauty of it. He could forget for a moment that there had ever been another place or time…and believe that the person he was now…the poor teacher from Inuzuri, was all he had ever been.

Yes…

He was often hungry. He owned nothing. He was powerless. But here in the poor streets of Inuzuri, he finally had some kind of peace. Life was simple now. He was a teacher of children, someone gentle and intelligent, who had appeared out of nowhere and given this town a gift.

Knowledge…survival skills…the very things that would give these children a fighting chance. There were reasons beneath his wanting to do that, of course, but with

each passing day, the memory faded…and he became more and more the simple person he pretended to be.

"Dad?"

Byakuya turned and a smile rose on his lips. He took in the sight of the ten-year-old…tall for his age, lean and muscular…pale skin and gray eyes, a frame that looked too delicate to carry the strength it held…and mostly black hair with an unruly cluster of red strands on the left side, that he kept braided to keep it from misbehaving.

"Yes, Ronin, I am nearly finished. Run ahead and start dinner. I'll be along."

He watched the youth disappear out the door, then turned back to watch the sun set. As he watched, he noticed an odd shape at the bottom of the great, fiery orb, something as red as the setting sun, itself…and he couldn't help but be curious. He slipped out of the classroom and made his way across the rocky ground until he saw the outline of a man, also watching the setting sun.

The man was tall, muscular and fit…and his shape and the flash of red hair, lit by the setting sun made Byakuya catch his breath in surprise. A breeze moved through his hair and fluttered the bright haori he wore.

And suddenly, everything came rushing back…

_"Don't go, Renji…"_

_"Bya…I know you don't understand, but…you and I…we come from different worlds. We are…different in ways that I didn't understand before…but I see them now. I am sorry to hurt you like this. Please…understand. I can't let you lose everything just because of me. Goodbye…"_

_Byakuya put a hand on his abdomen and holding back tears, prepared to tell Renji. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him._

_"Let him go, Byakuya. You know he is right. Do remember your pride…"_

And then he was alone…alone except for the one thing Renji left behind…and a few months later, before the elders could sense it, or anyone knew, he gathered a few things and ran. He stopped only once as he left the Seireitei…to watch as Renji left the ninth division…his own division. He only wanted to see the redhead one last time. But when he broke down and decided to talk to Renji, when he walked up and opened the door, what he saw, made him leave without even saying goodbye.

Tears formed in the raven-haired man's eyes and, not having a reason to stop them anymore, he let them drift onto his cheeks.

_Why? Why did you leave me? Why did I let you go? And why, Renji…why did you just replace me like that? Why? If only things could have been different. I know if I'd told you, then you would have come back…but I didn't want you to stay just for him. I wanted you to love me…I wanted you to love me enough to stay…_

One hand settled on his abdomen and the other covered his mouth. He stepped back, planning to disappear into the darkness, but at that moment, a huge shooting star blazed a beautiful fire trail across the darkened sky. He wasn't sure whether he might have made a sound, but ahead of him, the red-haired captain turned and their eyes locked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji watched the setting sun disappear and felt a weight falling on him as day gave way to night and the moon rose. Whenever the light faded and the moon was full and bright like this…he couldn't help but think of Byakuya. He blinked and bit his lower lip, trying to forget, but the memory wouldn't leave him.

_But Byakuya died over ten years ago. He died because of me. And no matter how much time goes by, that won't change. I never should have listened to that bastard cousin of his. I should have known he was up to something. I thought at the time that I was doing the right thing. But all I was doing was taking away everything Byakuya held on to. In the end, giving him up didn't do either of us any good. All it did was make him weak. All it did was make him lose the will to live. Damn! No one even knows how he died, really. He just…disappeared…Bya…I would give anything to have a chance to do things over…to undo that part of the past…to fight for you like I should have…_

His thoughts were disrupted as a shooting star swept across the sky. Renji watched it go over him, then sighed and closed his eyes. A small sound and the sudden scent of sakura brought him out of his reverie and he turned. Then, a second shooting star blazed across the sky overhead.

A man stood, staring at him. His clothes were poor, but well kept and his pale skin looked cleaner than it should have been. One slender hand rested on his abdomen and the other covered his mouth. The gray eyes were wide and filled with tears. Renji inhaled sharply.

"Byakuya?"

And in an eye-blink the man was gone…

Renji stared at where he had been. It wasn't possible, of course. If it had been Byakuya, he told himself, he would have sensed the strong reiatsu…even if it was masked or hidden. He had been close to the noble. Byakuya couldn't stand that close to him and Renji not sense him…

"I must have been dreaming," he murmured.

He shook his head and flash stepped away. Byakuya crawled out of the bushes he had hidden in and wiped away the traces of blood where the thorns had caught him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked back as far as the school. As he went inside to lock the doors, the memories repeated in his mind and he dropped to his knees near the schoolroom door. Silent sobs gripped him.

_I have to stop this! Renji walked away from me over ten years ago. He doesn't want me anymore. He has gone on with his life and I am no part of it. I am content here. I have all that I need. I have my work, my cottage…and Ronin. Isn't that enough? I am free of nobility…and the rules and stupidity that tore us apart. I didn't give it up for him…but because I didn't want Ronin to suffer as I have. I left everything behind. And all there is to do now is to forget…I have to forget…I am Bya now…just an Inuzuri schoolteacher. This is the only place and the only life I know…_

He forced the tears away and made himself stand. Renji might have broken his heart, but he still had some pride. Even without Renji, he wouldn't let himself die inside. He had a son who needed him…a home to go to. He didn't need to waste his tears and regrets on a lover who had abandoned him and moved on.

He locked the schoolroom door and slipped out into the cool night. The streets were mostly empty and the few people on them glanced at him warily and walked on. He moved through the center of town and out to the edge of it, into a calm, quiet glen. He took pride in the fact that, although much of Inuzuri refused to support life, his home glowed with it. This glen was grassy and filled with flowers…a gift from Byakuya's own father that had managed to stay with him when all of his other powers failed. He could still make things grow. So the glen where his home stood and the land around it teemed with life. He might have worried about intruders, but he and Ronin were more than a match for most. Because his loss of powers had left him no weaker physically. His hakudo was still as sharp and dangerous as it ever had been…a necessity in Inuzuri…and he trained with Ronin every day to pass those skills on to his son.

He walked into the house and breathed in the savory scents of vegetable soup and warm bread. Ronin smiled up at him and handed him a bowl of soup, then joined him at the table. They ate quietly, but Ronin's eyes kept rising to look at him with curiosity…and when finally, he could stand it no longer, he just asked.

"Dad…is something…wrong?"

_He is so sensitive to emotion… >/em>_

"I am fine, Ronin…just tired. It was a long day."

He smiled at the boy easily now, though such a thing would not have happened had they remained at Kuchiki Manor. He was a gentler person now…calm and quiet. There was no one to posture for and no one expecting anything of him.

"I saw a shinigami today," the boy said quietly, "I showed him my kido and he said that I should try to get into the academy."

"You…talked to a shinigami? What did he look like?"

"Hmmm…" said the boy, thinking, "He was kind of tall and had black, kind of spiky hair and some lines on his face…and a tattoo on one side…"

_Shuuhei Hisagi…the one he…_

"Dad, are you okay? Dad?"

He realized he had upset his bowl and hot soup had spilled onto his hand. He dried it away hastily, thankful that the pain could act as a way to explain the sudden tears in his eyes. He hadn't been so weak before. But, he reminded himself, love had made him weak inside. And that weakness had led to his downfall…his reduction in life to one who had to struggle just to keep a roof over their heads and food on their table. There were no two ways about it. For him, love was far too costly. It was better, he thought, that Renji hadn't followed him…that he had gotten away. It would be better if he forgot the redhead existed. Renji was with Shuuhei and probably very happy without him. He wouldn't want to be saddled with a long thought dead ex-lover and a bastard son now. No…things were fine as they were…they had to be.

_If only I hadn't seen him… If only I hadn't gone out to see…_

He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and forced away the memory it caused. Turning, he met his son's eyes gratefully.

"Let me heal you," Ronin said, taking his father's hand in his.

_So like Renji…so very like him…_

_From the emotional sensitivity to the warmth and innate healing power… >/em>_

_But it is his very likeness to Renji that will make him leave me someday…_

Healing green light rose around the boy's hands and erased the angry red mark from Byakuya's skin. Ronin turned his hand and studied his arm, noting the fresh scratches.

"What happened, Dad? Was there trouble on the way home?"

He quickly raised his power over Byakuya's protest and the cuts disappeared. Ronin leaned over and kissed his cheek, then cleared their plates from the table. Byakuya sensed that he was waiting purposefully. He read his father well, and knew when to ask questions and when not to. Byakuya knew he wondered about his other parent and had been honest enough to say that the other left him. He told the boy that the rest was too painful to remember, but that when he was old enough, he would tell the story.

And now Ronin was nearly old enough to join the shinigami academy and he didn't know if he could go through with it. There were too many 'what ifs' involved.

What if someone found out he was a Kuchiki?

What if Ronin ended up in Renji's squad?

And what if the son he had loved and raised left him as his father had…and Byakuya was left alone again?

He studied his son as the boy washed the dishes and prepared for bed.

_He's such a good, unspoiled child. Perhaps he won't leave. Maybe he will choose to stay here…but no…his powers are strong. He should be trained by someone with power. I have given the boy all I can. When the time comes, I must let him find his own way. I will be all right without Ronin. I got through losing my parents, Hisana, Renji, Rukia and my entire life in the Seireitei. I can get through this. I can live alone again…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji tossed and turned in his sleep, his mind replaying what he had seen earlier that night.

Long, raven black hair pulled back and held back with a red hair tie…smoky, gray eyes that were opened wide with shock and filled with tears…pale skin, a slender form made even more so with hunger…

"It couldn't have been…" his lips whispered, "It couldn't…"

In his dreams, he walked that same way again, and again the man appeared before him. Again, he disappeared. But this time, as Renji walked away, he felt a presence in the bushes nearby. He stopped and turned back, walking across the cold, dry ground and stopping at the edge of the brush. He smelled the strong scent of sakura, and when he looked in deeper, saw a scattering of cherry blossoms scattered on the ground.

"Byakuya!" he hissed, sitting up, suddenly.

Shuuhei sat up and gazed at him from the bed across the room from him.

"Captain…" he said softly, "Are you all right?"

Shuuhei knew well that he wasn't. He hadn't been right since Byakuya's disappearance…or actually since the two had parted ways. He had tried to break his captain's fall…to comfort him. But after a few months, both had to admit that Renji's heart wasn't ready to move on…and in the years that had past, it had remained the same. Even death, it seemed, could not let Renji move on. Shuuhei laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

Renji rose and moved to make tea, but then caught sight of the moon outside…and wanted to feel closer to it. He left the small house they were using during their assignment and walked slowly out to where he had watched the sunset. He stood first where he had been, then turned and walked in the direction in which he had seen the man that looked so much like his former lover. To his surprise, there was a small clump of brush…and beneath it, a scattering of sakura.

Renji caught his breath and looked more closely. He touched the brush lightly and felt something stir inside. He found a trace of blood and just a tiny sliver of reiatsu. Tears came to his eyes.

"B-bya!"

He looked around to see what was nearby…a few small hovels and cottages and a little schoolhouse that hadn't been there when he lived there before. He tried to sense a trail, but the reiatsu was too weak.

_But maybe he's living around here somewhere…_

He tried to tell himself not to get his hopes up…that even if the reiatsu was like Byakuya's, it might not be him, but just that tiny bit of hope had lit a fire inside him…and he felt the warmth that had once been between them flare brightly again…

_Byakuya…if you are here, it doesn't matter what it takes, I will find you. No matter what it takes, we'll be together again…_


	2. Running From the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When hollows attack, Renji rushes to aid his former lover...but will he be in time to save Byakuya and Ronin?

Byakuya woke with a start, the screech of a hollow tearing across the night and seizing his heart. He was out of bed in an instant and pulling a cloak around his shoulders. He grabbed Senbonzakura and headed out of the house, unsurprised as Ronin appeared at his side.

"You do as I tell you," Byakuya said quietly, "and you run if I order it."

"I will, Dad," the boy promised.

They ran through the streets in the direction the sound had come from. It rose up from a cluster of hovels near the school. As they reached the clearing where it stood, Byakuya caught his breath sharply. A dead man hung haphazardly from the beast's mouth and it tossed its head and sucked the body in, then chewed loudly and belched.

"Throw a kido spell now!" Byakuya told Ronin.

As the kido ball flew into the hollow's face, Byakuya followed it, not able to flash step, but still wicked fast. He raised Senbonzakura and leaped into the air, turning and slashing downward as he landed on its back, just behind the head. The beast screamed and reared back, trying to shake him off, but Senbonzakura was already sunk up to the hilt in the hollow's body. It screamed again and slowly dissolved as Byakuya relaxed and dropped down onto the ground.

He and Ronin heard a woman sobbing and watched sadly as several other women led her away. They were turning to go as a small sound rose up…a soft, pleading cry. Byakuya's eyes closed for a moment, then he turned. A small boy lay bleeding, too far into the brush to have been noticed. Ronin ran forward and knelt beside him as Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura and followed.

"It's really bad," the boy said, his eyes tearing, "We need to take him to Michio. Michio is better at healing."

Byakuya nodded silently. He moved forward and gathered the small child into his arms. Looking more closely, his heart skipped with sudden recognition.

"Haru…" he whispered, "Was that…Yasuo…then?"

The boy in his arms nodded and tears ran down his face.

"He was trying to save me…and it…the hollow…"

"Shh…" Byakuya said as he turned in the direction of the town doctor's house, "You rest easy now. Ronin and I will look after you. Do you have anyone else…the woman, perhaps?"

Haru shook his head, his body shivering with cold and pain.

"It was just a friend. He was lonely after mom died…"

"Yes…" whispered Byakuya gently, "He told me. But you always made him happy."

They said no more as they ran across the darkened town to Michio's home and office. Ronin knocked on the door and a few minutes later, it opened.

"Bya!" the woman said, gazing at Byakuya, "What happened?"

"It was a hollow," Byakuya explained, "It grabbed the boy…and…"

"Yasuo?" the woman said, her eyes suddenly afraid.

Byakuya shook his head.

"We were able to rescue Haru, but he needs healing. Is Michio here ?"

"Hai…I'll take the boy," she said, lifting the now unconscious child out of his arms.

"Arigato, Noa," Byakuya said quietly.

He turned back and saw the crestfallen look on Ronin's face. He met the boy's tormented eyes and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Ronin…"

"I know…" the boy said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I shouldn't cry…I know…"

"I wasn't going to say that," Byakuya said, surprising the youth, "I was going to say that you handled yourself well…that I'm proud of your fighting skills…and I understand how you feel. Life here isn't easy, but…"

He was interrupted as the door to the healing room opened and Noa stepped back out. Byakuya and Ronin met her eyes questioningly and the old healer's wife closed her eyes and shook her head gently. Byakuya felt Ronin's body tense under the hand that still rested on his shoulder and heard the strangled sob that escaped him. He turned and dropped to one knee, pulling his son close and resting the boy's head on his shoulder. Ronin's young form shook with sobs and his hands clung tightly to Byakuya.

"He was alive, Dad! We were talking to him…I know he was alive! We saved him…Haru…he can't be…he can't be dead?"

He turned and touched the front of Byakuya's yukata, where Haru's blood stained it, then burst into tears again. Byakuya looked up at Noa for a moment, then lifted Ronin into his arms and carried him out the door and slowly through the deserted streets and back to their home. He sat the boy on a chair and cleaned the blood from his skin, then brought him a clean yukata. The boy took it and disappeared into his room. Byakuya sat down at the table, listening as his son cried himself to sleep, the guilt washing over him and leaving him hating himself.

_Curse myself that I was ever a part of that family! If it wasn't for them…and the worry they would find us and take Ronin away, I would have chosen somewhere better. I am okay here, but Ronin is being hurt by this place…We have to get out of here. But where can I go where they won't find me?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji and Shuuhei walked slowly up and down the street.

"Yeah…" Renji said, gazing down at the blood on the ground, "It was a hollow attack. Looks like it happened during the night. The hollow was destroyed…but not before it got someone…"

He walked a few steps further and was surprised to find a scattering of sakura petals near where he sensed the hollow had been destroyed. Then, he felt a tiny brush of familiar reiatsu.

Senbonzakura…not released…but here…

"Shuuhei…I want you to keep an eye on things for a bit. I will be back."

"Sure, Captain."

Renji turned and flash stepped back to where he had seen the man who looked like Byakuya the night before. The sun was up, but there was still a chill in the air. He heard childrens' voices as he passed the little school and started towards the brush where he had found the blood and reiatsu traces. He spent several minutes searching again and found the dried blood, but the reiatsu had faded entirely. As he stood, he heard a flash step and smelled sakura again. But when he looked up, he met the stern gaze of the new Kuchiki clan leader and captain of the sixth division, Tsoyoshi Kuchiki. He looked down his nose at the ninth division captain, and Renji, as always, had the strong desire to wipe the arrogant look off the bastard's face. As bad as he ever thought Byakuya was, this man was worse. He was hated nearly as much as he was feared. He had a reputation for coldness and stark manipulation. He had been the only one to seek the sixth division haori, mostly because his family knew that with Byakuya gone, he was the strongest…and none of the other possible candidates wanted to fight him for it. Had Renji not already been promoted, he might have taken the challenge.

"What do you want, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked in a low voice, just short of a growl, "My squad is on assignment here. You are out of bounds."

"A fitting assignment," the noble said, condescendingly, "but I am not here on military business. I came because we picked up a flutter of reiatsu that struck us as odd…seeing as how my cousin has been dead all of these years."

"You sensed Byakuya's reaitsu?" Renji asked.

One of the family thought they did…just for a moment. It's likely nothing. He killed himself a long time ago…but then you would know that. But have you sensed anything, Abarai?"

"No," said Renji, not considering truthfulness for a moment.

He would never willingly give Byakuya away to that son of a bitch…never…

"You must have been hallucinating again…like when you thought you deserved to follow in his footsteps."

"I more than filled them, Abarai," the noble sneered, "I exceeded anything he ever was."

"Yeah," said Renji, placing a hand on Zabimaru, "You're way more of a bastard than Byakuya ever was…"

Reiatsu flared around the noble and his eyes glowed.

"Mind your manners, Rukon Dog…or I'll forget we agreed to spare you because you had the good sense to loose our cousin from your grimy paws. Not that it did any good. You poisoned him, Abarai. You are the reason he killed himself. And even if it turns out he didn't, he would be better off dead now. We're glad he's gone. We don't want him back after you having soiled him so!"

"Get out of here…" Renji said warningly.

"If you see my cousin, tell him to stay dead."

There was the hiss of a flash step and Tsuyoshi was gone.

"Nasty son of a bitch!" hissed Renji, "I ought to kill you…"

He sighed resignedly and looked down at the dried blood again. Shaking his head, he turned back in the direction of his vice captain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat quietly at his desk, looking through a stack of artwork and trying not to think about the empty desk in the center of the room. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Ronin was still looking at it dazedly…as though expecting that at any moment, Yasuo would come through the classroom door, apologizing and saying Haru had merely overslept. A weariness descended on him.

_Perhaps it is time to move on. I have enough saved that we can leave. I know Ronin will be glad to get away from here. Besides…the memories of Renji…of Hisana…they float around here like ghosts, always._

"Master Bya?" said a soft, feminine voice.

"Yes, Kiko," he said, meeting the shy girl's brown eyes.

"I miss Haru…"

Byakuya nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"I miss him as well," he acknowledged.

"Are the hollows going to eat us too?" she asked.

"No…" said Ronin, lifting his head and reaching over to take the younger child's hand, "Because we're going to stay together. We're going to take care of each other. Some of us might die. But we will do our best to protect each other…"

Byakuya felt a shock of pride cut through him.

_Here I was, agonizing about how hard his life has been, planning to run…and Ronin…Ronin has grown up immeasurably in a day. My child…my little boy…I'm so proud…He's so much like Renji. Not at all like me…How did he get to be so strong living with someone weak like me? How did he learn to be brave? To stand up for others? To care for those around him? Ronin…_

"Ronin is right," Byakuya said, nodding, "We will all look out for each other."

Kiko smiled at Ronin and, for just a moment, Byakuya saw a flash memory of Renji and Rukia laughing and making jokes together.

"Don't worry," Ronin announced proudly, "My dad can kill hollows with his big sword! He will keep us safe."

"We will all work together to stay safe," said Byakuya, "using whatever we have to do so."

When the school day was over and the last child left, Byakuya decided to forego his usual ritual of correcting papers and planning. He had already planned out the week and he could stay late the next day if needed. Instead, he left with Ronin and returned home early.

"Why are you coming home early?" the boy asked as they walked together.

"Well…I thought you might like to go fishing."

A slow smile spread across Ronin's face and he nodded eagerly.

"Oh boy! Fish for dinner!"

"Only if we catch some," Byakuya said, smiling and tousling his hair.

"We will! You're really good at fishing, Dad. You always catch one!"

Most of the time…"

"Where'd you learn to fish so well anyway?" the boy asked.

"My father," Byakuya said softly, "In addition to being exceptional at growing things, he was very good at fishing."

"Huh…he was good at a lot of things…"

"Yes," Byakuya went on, "Shunpo races, art and music…so many things…"

_So what if he never became a captain…_

_I loved him just as much as just a person…_

"I wish I could have met him. How did he die?"

"He died in a hollow attack…defending his friends…"

Ronin was quiet for several minutes. He moved closer to Byakuya and slipped a hand into his. The corners of Byakuya's lips curved upward and he gently squeezed the hand that held his. They turned the corner and approached their cottage, then came to a sudden stop.

The quiet glen was filled with smoke and billowing ash. Fire roared out of control inside the cottage and two hollows pored over the stores of food they had stolen. Fury rose inside Byakuya. It was rage as he hadn't felt for years, so fiery and out of control that he was moving before he realized what he was doing. He raced past the hollows and into the burning house, then burst out again with his zanpakutou in his hands. Ronin's kido spell flashed and he followed it, slashing at the hollows as they screeched and struck wildly at him. He landed behind them and launched himself at them a second time, as Ronin closed in and fired another kido spell.

"You and that rat of yours are going to die!" hissed one hollow, turning towards Ronin.

"Ronin, get clear!" Byakuya cried.

The boy managed a flash step, then stumbled and the hollow came down on top of him.

"How about some nice fresh Rukon dog meat…" snarled the hollow.

Byakuya tore away from the hollow he was engaging and slashed at the one on top of Ronin as the boy's kido spell exploded in the creature's face. Byakuya had one moment of relief, then something sharp pierced his back and a hollow's claw wrapped around his throat. He could see Ronin was unconscious, but breathing and consoled himself with that as the hollow tightened his claw.

"Now…you can watch me eat your boy and then I'll eat you…" the hollow growled.

It pulled the sharpened pike from Byakuya's body and threw him down next to Ronin. Blood leaked from the wound and breathing seared his chest inside. He moved so that his body covered his son's and raised his sword.

"Still think you can fight…"

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

The familiar jagged blade tore through the attacking hollow and it exploded into nothing. Byakuya's chest heaved and the zanpakutou fell from his hand. He curled his body around Ronin's and everything went black and silent.

"Byakuya…" gasped Renji, leaning over the two.

He checked the boy and found that although he was unconscious, he wasn't badly injured. Byakuya was still breathing, but the breaths were shallow and blood leaked from a wound through his back and chest, and out of his mouth.

"Shuuhei!" Renji yelled, "Take the boy and follow me."

He lifted Byakuya into his arms and flash stepped towards the town doctor's house.


	3. Unbowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Byakuya face each other for the first time in ten years.

Renji stood quickly as Noa appeared from out of the back rooms, and the doctor's wife smiled at his obvious concern.

"How are they?" he asked, looking past her to the hallway.

"The boy is fine," Noa told him, "He had a minor head wound, but Michio is going to make him sleep through the night. It will do the boy no good to stay up all night and worry."

"And…Byakuya?"

"B-byakuya?" repeated Noa, frowning.

"Oh…he doesn't go by that name?"

"No," said the doctor's wife, shaking her head, "He is a teacher at the Inuzuri school he helped to found. Everyone just calls him Master Bya. Michio is still healing him. The wound was very serious. It was good that you brought him so quickly. He lost quite a bit of blood, and being undernourished to begin with is making his condition more tenuous. Still, Michio expects he will make a full recovery."

"That's good," Renji said, a look of deep relief on his face.

"You may sit with him if you wish. He will be somewhat groggy for awhile and he shouldn't do too much talking, but waking to a familiar face will be good for him."

Not caring to explain their complicated circumstances, Renji merely nodded and followed her to Byakuya's room. Noa opened the door and Michio stepped out, a weary expression on his face.

"He has gotten through the worst of it. He merely needs rest and proper care now."

"Thank you, Michio," Renji said gratefully.

The old doctor looked back into the room, where Byakuya lay sleeping.

"Sad that he should be so burdened. He should never have come here…but he has been a gift to this town's children."

"Noa said he is a teacher here," Renji said, following the doctor's eyes to Byakuya.

"Yes. He appeared about ten years ago and settled into the little glen at the edge of town. He and a man named Tsuneo founded the school. Tsuneo cares for the grounds and Bya teaches the children. For most of the kids, it's the only time they eat. He teaches them to grow food, to care for themselves, self-defense and while he's at it gives them more than a little book learning too. I go over once a week to teach them herbal remedies and basic first aid."

The doctor's frown deepened.

"Tsuneo has tried to convince him to move into town, but Bya has so far refused. They…"

He broke off as the door opened and a tall, sturdy looking man with short black hair and gentle brown eyes burst into the office. He spotted Michio and Noa and hurried towards them.

"Where is he?" the man asked worriedly, then he spotted Byakuya through the open door.

He rushed past them and into the room, sitting down beside the bed and taking the unconscious man's hands in his. Michio and Noa exchanged glances and walked back out into the office. Renji watched from outside the door as Byakuya stirred and opened his eyes.

"Bya," Tsuneo said urgently, "The children came to find me. They said you and Ronin were injured by hollows! I came as quickly as I could."

"I will be fine," Bya assured the man, "but the older children will have to look after the younger until I am well again."

Tsuneo shook his head and sighed.

"Can't even think of yourself for a minute, can you? You've always been like that…but then…that's what makes you different."

He paused and looked out the window.

"You should have moved into town like I told you. I could be there for you…"

"I know that…but we've spoken about this. It wouldn't be fair to you. Tsuneo…things are…complicated."

The other man chuckled softly.

"They always are with you, my friend. But truly, I'm not asking you for anything. I won't deny my feelings for you, but that's not why I am asking you to move in with me. I just want to help you…"

"But your feelings are exactly why I will not take advantage, Tsuneo. I owe you a great deal. You found me when I was injured and helped me to build the life I have here. I wish that I could repay you for that…but…"

"I know. But you still think about her, don't you? Ronin's mother? I know you won't speak of her, but…"

"The circumstances surrounding Ronin's birth are complex. But my heart is very clear in it's choices. My focus must be on my son."

"But Bya…you deserve some happiness too. Whatever happened between you and this one you loved, you shouldn't have to spend your life alone because of it! I won't pressure you for anything, I swear. I only want to be close to you and Ronin."

"Yes," said Byakuya, reaching up to touch the other's face, "but your very kindness, your willingness to set aside your own feelings is why I must refuse. You are a good friend, Tsuneo. But my heart is in a place where none can enter. Not even one so deserving as you."

"Very well," sighed the other man, "at least allow me to help as much as I can. I will gather the children and see what we can salvage from the wreckage of your home. And so that you can return to it, I will assist in rebuilding it."

"No…"

Tsuneo placed his fingers on Byakuya's lips, stopping him.

"I won't do it because of my feelings for you. It's only right to help where one can. Isn't that what you tell those children?"

Byakuya yielded him a grateful smile.

"As you wish, then…and…arigato, Tsuneo."

The other man's eyes softened and he rested a hand on Byakuya's face. Byakuya held very still as Tsuneo leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's nothing," he assured the injured man.

He rose and turned away, returning to the door and suddenly noticing Renji there. He met the redhead's eyes questioningly.

"A shinigami? And a captain? Bya…do you know this man?"

Byakuya's head turned and his eyes met Renji's.

"No," he replied softly, "I only thought that I did."

Renji gazed back at him silently and Tsuneo moved closer to him.

"Do you want him to leave?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I will speak with him. I assume he will leave of his own accord, soon enough."

Tsuneo glowered at Renji, but walked past him and out the door. The redhead moved into the room, closing the door behind him, then sat down in a chair next to the bed. Byakuya met his eyes with an unreadable expression. Renji looked back searchingly.

"I can hardly believe my eyes…" he murmured, "Everyone thinks you're dead, Byakuya…"

Byakuya stared at him wordlessly. Renji reached out and brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"What are you doing in a place like this? Byakuya, what happened to you?" he whispered, his eyes growing sad, "I'm sitting beside you and I can't even feel your reiatsu. Why?"

"Why are you here, Renji?" Byakuya asked, looking out the window, "Why did you come here?"

"I was assigned a mission that brought me here…but you…"

"Then you shouldn't waste time here and let your fukutaichou do all of the work."

"You saw Shuuhei?"

"Ronin did."

"Ronin…that's your son."

Byakuya turned his head to look back at Renji.

"Why are you here, Renji? We said all there was to say. You made your point clear and obviously, I accepted what you said. There is nothing for you to do here. You should go."

Renji let out an annoyed breath.

"Look, I know you're angry at me. I deserve that. But whatever happened, I still care about you."

"No," Byakuya interjected softly, "No…you never cared about me."

Renji stared.

"How can you say that?" he asked, his eyes darkening with hurt, "after everything…"

Byakuya closed his eyes and took a pained breath.

"You told me before…but I didn't understand at the time. You wanted to reach for the moon. And you did. I made myself vulnerable to you, despite knowing you wished to surpass me. You took me to bed so that I would open myself and give you what you needed to advance…to achieve your goals. I loved you. I gave you everything, taught you everything I knew…everything you needed to know. And once I set that haori on your shoulders, you turned on me and showed me exactly what a fool I was to trust you. Yes…you reached the moon…and you obliterated it. But it shouldn't have been a surprise to either of us, because you told me…"

"Byakuya…you know that's not what happened. It was a lot more complicated than that. But that doesn't matter. I found you. I found you and I'm going to help you."

"I do not need your help. I am grateful to you for assisting me. I might have died if you hadn't stepped in, but I want you to leave. You wanted to be free of me, and I let go. And when you walked away, you lost all rights to interfere in my life."

"Your life?" Renji whispered incredulously, "Byakuya, what kind of life is this for you? You're starving…not warm enough…you have to struggle for everything…and you have a child to think about. This is what you want for him?"

"Ronin is why I am here. As you may have figured out, I have no shinigami powers with which to protect him…and he is of my blood and a threat to Tsoyoshi. If he learned of my survival or Ronin's existence, then there would be nowhere left to run…and I could not protect him."

"Then let me protect the two of you…"

"No. You will only attract my cousin's attention. It is safer for us to remain beneath his radar. And besides, I'd rather not be witness to your relationship with your fukutaichou. I saw enough the day I left the Seireitei…"

A pained look crossed the redhead's face.

"It was you. You walked in and saw us together."

"Please don't tell me it wasn't what I thought," Byakuya said in a low voice, "There was little there to interpret, Renji. Clearly, you wanted to erase me from your life, but you could have just told me that you weren't in love with me and were leaving me for him. All of the posturing and pretending you were dragged away…and none of it was remotely true. If it had been, you never would have moved on so quickly. And in fact, it left me to wonder. When did you start up with him? Did you wait a whole week after dumping me or were you already fucking him while we were still together? Don't feel any more need to lie to me. You can't hurt me any more than you already have."

Renji closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Look…I'm not going to say you didn't see what you saw, but…what happened with Shuuhei was just him comforting me. It was over before it really began. He was only trying to help me get over you."

"But you left me! Why did you need comforting? And if I was so hard to get over, then why did you leave? What did I ever do to you? Or was it something I didn't do?"

Renji shook his head.

"It wasn't you at all…just…"

"It doesn't matter," Byakuya said, stopping him, "You moved on and I accepted that you left me. I moved on as well."

"To this? To inuzuri? Bya…you had unimaginable power…wealth…noble status…"

"But I didn't have the one thing that really mattered, Renji. I have that here. My life here has more meaning than it ever did when I lived in the Seireitei. I have control over my own choices, a son who loves me…and I give the children who live here hope of someday escaping this place. You dreamed of power and position…and you used me to find that fate. I am simply finding my own fate. You have no right to judge me or the life I choose to lead."

"I…I'm not! I just…it's just wrong. Byakuya, you always put your clan, your nobility at the top of your priorities…"

"I led them then. But love made me weak…and that being so, they did not want a weak leader. Someone stronger took my place and absolved me of any further responsibility."

Renji shook his head.

"If you're talking about your bastard cousin, Tsoyoshi, he isn't stronger, Bya. And he isn't doing your family any good, either. He's manipulative…power hungry…and only interested in himself."

"Perhaps that's what they need…and perhaps it is what they deserve. Either way, I have no power to regain that place and no desire to seek it. I have no interest in you and only wish that you would leave. You have already shattered my life once. Don't think for a moment that I will let you close enough to do it again. Leave, Renji. If you draw my family's attention, then you will only lead them to me…and I will lose my son. They will either kill Ronin or take him from me. Either way, I will lose the one thing left to me. I know you wanted to hurt me, but enough is enough. Leave off this vendetta of yours."

"You think I want to hurt you?" Renji said, sliding a hand into his, "I swear that's not it. You think this is what you want…but it isn't. You aren't truly free of them or free to control your life. And you want to pretend that I'm the one endangering you. But the truth is, you don't fear me. You fear them. Some part of you doesn't believe that I wanted to leave you. And I'm speaking to that part of you when I say…I am more sorry than you can imagine. I never meant to hurt you like I did. I let your cousin make a fool of both of us, Bya. And I swear to you, I won't rest until I make things right again…"

Byakuya shook his head, blinking to try to force down the tears that threatened.

"You can't make things right again, Renji. You can unbreak a heart that has already been broken and you can't unscatter the ashes of a dead fire. Please…just leave…"

"Dad?" said a voice from the doorway.

Renji turned and watched as Ronin crossed the room. The boy slowed as he reached Renji, his eyes meeting the redhead's questioningly.

"A captain? Dad? You know one of the captains?" the boy asked.

Byakuya held his breath as Renji studied the boy closely.

"You are Byak…you are Bya's son, Ronin?" Renji asked.

The boy nodded. Renji gazed back at Byakuya.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who found comfort somewhere else. I'll leave you two, for now…but I will be back. You think about what I said. We'll talk later…after you've healed."

Renji rose and left the room, closing the door and leaning against the other side for a moment.

"What's happening here? Why are you like this?" he whispered, "I'll figure this out…and one way or another…I won't leave you like this…"

He turned and touched the door for a moment, feeling keenly the distance between them. Then he flash stepped away.

Inside the room, Ronin sat down in the chair where Renji had been. He smiled at Byakuya and took his father's hand.

"Are you feeling better? Michio said you would be all right. Was he telling the truth?"

"Yes," Byakuya assured him, "I will be all right. But Ronin, the time may come soon when we will have to leave Inuzuri."

Ronin glanced back at the door.

"Because of him? That captain?"

"I can't explain yet…but I promise I will soon. Just…for now, we'll…we'll move into town and stay with Tsuneo until our house is rebuilt. Come."

"B-but Dad, you need to rest!"

Byakuya shook his head and opened the window. He slipped outside and motioned for the boy to follow. Together, they moved around the back of the building, then disappeared into the people milling about the center of town. Renji followed behind them, keeping his distance…and behind him, a pair of hateful steel gray eyes gleamed.

"Got you, Cousin," Tsoyoshi whispered, "I knew he would lead me right to you…"


	4. The Gentle Bindings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya realizes that fleeing from his past is futile.

Tsuneo opened the door and caught Bya in his arms as his legs collapsed beneath him. Ronin rushed forward, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Please hide us, Tsuneo-san! Dad said we were being followed…by two captains! We managed to slip away, but we need to get out of sight!" the boy exclaimed.

Tsuneo looked down at the unconscious man he held in his arms.

_What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into, Bya? Captains? Why are they hunting you? Are they the ones who injured you the day I found you?_

He motioned for Ronin to enter and closed and locked the front door.

"Come, Ronin," he said calmly, "This way."

He carried Byakuya and led Ronin to the kitchen, pulled back the kitchen table and uncovered a place in the floor beneath the rug that looked very slightly different. Focusing his reiatsu, he touched the floor and before Ronin's surprised eyes, a doorway opened and stairs led downward. Tsuneo turned away for a moment.

"Kiko," he said quietly.

The girl appeared in the kitchen doorway, her eyes wide and frightened as they took in the sight of the unconscious man and the opening into their secret room.

"Things are getting dangerous. Come. We will stay down here during the nights from now on."

The children followed him down the stairway and the rug and table reset themselves behind them. Tsuneo reached the bottom of the steps and waved the children off to the smaller bedroom, then carried Byakuya through a large storage room and into the larger bedroom. He set his friend down on the bed and arranged the pillows and blankets more comfortably. He left for several minutes and returned with tea and broth on a small tray. He set them beside the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Byakuya, leaning over him to wash his face and throat with a cool, wet washcloth. He shook his head as he noticed blood leaking from his bandaged chest.

"You shouldn't have left Michio's…" he said softly, "You need more rest, my friend."

He cleaned the wound carefully and re-bandaged it, then sat quietly, listening to Ronin and Kiko talking in the next room and remembering.

_The rain came down heavily as Tsuneo left his job working with one of the street vendors in the next town. He hurried as best he could with the wind and rain pounding against him. As he neared Inuzuri, a light in the sky distracted him for a moment. He stared up at it and was stunned at the sight of what looked to be an angel, his body lit with bright white fire and his zanpakutou a brilliant white as well. Something black and horrible soared towards it and the two collided in the air, the resulting explosion of power, knocking Tsuneo to the ground. The white form spiraled down, falling out of the sky and crashing down somewhere in the distance. Tsuneo ran towards it, not knowing what gave him the courage to do so. He reached the edge of town and, ignoring the still-driving rain, he searched the surrounding area carefully. He thought he might have felt several flashes of power…dark, like the one who the angel had been fighting. In the end, he didn't find an angel, but just a lone shinigami lying facedown in the mud, his broken zanpakutou still in his hand._

_The reiatsu rose around them and he sensed the return of the other who had been fighting this one. He lifted the injured man and slipped into the shadows, watching as the other emerged and picked up something from the ground._

_"I know you're here Byakuya!" the other yelled, "You can't hide forever. And when I find you again, I will kill you and take the rest of what's mine!"_

_The man turned away, and as the fabric he carried billowed in the wind, Tsuneo could see that it was a bloodied haori…bearing the number 6 on the back. He watched the shinigami disappear, then carried the injured man to the office of the town doctor. Michio looked at him strangely and took the man away…and the next morning, he had met Bya for the first time._

_"I understand that you are the one who found me," the man said quietly, "I am deeply grateful, but I will ask that you never discuss anything you might have seen."_

_"You mean…the other one?" Tsuneo asked calmly._

_Bya nodded._

_"It is…a distressing situation…and I want him to believe he was successful in killing me."_

_Tsuneo frowned in confusion._

_"I know it seems unusual…but it is…something I must do. I cannot go back where I came from, so I need to make a new start here."_

_Tsuneo's frown faded and he nodded._

_"Well then…maybe I can help you."_

_Bya looked up at him questioningly._

_"You strike me as a well educated man. Are you, Stranger?_

_"Yes…"_

_"Would you be interested in sharing your knowledge with the children in Inuzuri? I am a vendor by trade, but I want these kids to have a better life…so I am starting a school there, and I need someone to teach the street children how to take care of themselves…how to care for each other…and some reading and writing would be useful too. I could pay you a little…and that could help you get along."_

_"And you wish to help me because?"_

_"Because I think we each have something to offer the other. We will both benefit from this…"_

It had worked out to be a perfect arrangement for both. Bya taught the children and Tsuneo maintained the grounds and paid him. Bya was able to build his cottage and when he brought Ronin to live with him several months later, he was able to provide for his son. But in the years that passed, Tsuneo never forgot that angel he had seen. And that was how he thought of Bya…as an angel who fell out of the sky and gave the town something special…a real living, breathing miracle. And it wasn't far from that point to falling for the beautiful schoolteacher…

"Tsuneo?" Bya whispered, opening his eyes.

"Now…that's definitely better," the vendor said, smiling.

"Where are we?" Bya asked, his eyes running around the room.

"This is a hidden room beneath my house. I store things down here and use it as a safe place to go when there is trouble…and there seems to be some trouble about now, ne?"

Bya sighed softly.

"I did not want to involve you in my bigger problems…but I had nowhere else to go."

"I am glad you came to me. Rest now. No one will bother us here. You and Ronin are safe. I will leave you two and Kiko here, and I will let you know when the captains have left the town."

"But…Renji…saw you. If he finds you…"

"Bya…I look like every other townsman. He wouldn't know me from another if he saw me. I will not let him find you again. Please…let me ease your mind. When you do not resurface, those captains will believe you have escaped them. And perhaps I can help to give the perception you've gone. I know a few tricks…nothing very powerful, but I can make some false trails to lead them away, if you like. We Inuzuri folk are quite good at this kind of thing."

Bya's eyes softened.

"Arigato, Tsuneo," he said, letting his eyes drift closed, "You have proven yourself a true friend several times over…"

Tsuneo walked back to the doorway and turned out the light, looking back for a moment.

Sleep, angel. And if you fall again, I will be here to see that you land lightly…

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sighed in annoyance at the sting of Tsuyoshi's reiatsu as it moved after him.

"Stupid shit…no, just fucking arrogant…" he muttered, "Well…I may not have been able to sense reiatsu well before, but I can now. That's one I owe you, Byakuya taichou. And I'll use another of the things you taught me to send this idiot on a wild goose chase. Tsuyoshi is not going to get to you…"

He watched sadly as Byakuya and Ronin melted into the crowd, then turned away from the direction they had gone. He made his reiatsu swell, then, working from memory, created a false reiatsu trail that echoed Byakuya's. As he flash stepped away, he felt Tsuyoshi following. His lips curved into a smile.

"Yeah…follow, you ignorant creep!" he laughed softly, "Let's go on a little adventure, ne?"

He spent the rest of the afternoon flash stepping about the Rukongai, leaving reiatsu traces and false 'appearances' of Byakuya in different areas to confuse anyone pursuing. As afternoon wore on to evening, he flash stepped towards the central senkaimon and made his reiatsu disappear into the precipice world. Then, he turned back, hiding his own reiatsu as he returned to the Rukon. He stopped at a shop and bought a heavy cloak and hood, put it over his clothes and flash stepped back to Inuzuri. Arriving in the town, he purchased some simple clothes and changed, leaving his shihakushou and haori hidden in the rented cottage. He conjured a hell butterfly and sent it to Shuuhei back at the ninth division.

"Shuuhei, you're in charge of things for a bit. I have some business to attend to in the living world and will return as soon as possible. Only recall me for level two or higher emergencies."

Gazing out the window at the setting sun, he remembered the way Byakuya had looked upon seeing him that first night…

I know I hurt you…and I'm sorry, Bya…so damned sorry! But I'm going to make things right again. I swear I'll make it right. Tsuyoshi will pay for interfering with our lives!

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsuyoshi stood at the central senkaimon, studying the reiatsu traces carefully. He iet out a frustrated breath, noting that, from the signs there was no clear path that his cousin had taken. The trails led everywhere, with townspeople in several towns claiming to have sighted his cousin.

"You little snake, Abarai…" he murmured softly, "You slipped him out of Inuzuri and hid him somewhere. And I am going to find that place…and I am going to kill both of you. I should have done that a long time ago."

"Sir…there are no signs of which way he exited the senkaimon. There are signs of a fight, but the cleaner got to whoever it was and there are no traces now."

"Very well, go on to the living world…and if you see or hear anything, send for me…"

"Hai, Captain Kuchiki."

Tsuyoshi looked back at the entrance to the Rukon, remembering…

_"Where are you going, Byakuya?"_

_He glared at his cousin, dressed in only a shihakushou, the markers of his noble status and captain's rank shed. The expression on his face was tormented and his eyes were red with the strain of holding back his tears. The only thing he carried was Senbonzakura. Tsuyoshi's lips curled upward and he placed his hand on his zanpakutou._

_"You forgot this…" he said, removing Byakuya's haori from within the folds of his cloak and releasing it to flutter to the ground, "Are you leaving us, then?"_

_"Where I go for peace and reflection is none of your business…"_

_"Peace and reflection? Really?" Tsuyoshi said with calm sarcasm, "Or do you mean, you can no longer cope without that Rukon dog that used to warm your bed? Who's bed is he warming now?"_

_He laughed again as Byakuya flash stepped forward and their swords crossed._

_"Do not dare to speak of Renji that way!"_

_"I know for a fact what you saw when you went to see him today. I have had the two of you watched carefully ever since he left you…and that means, I know what you're about!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Look at you…my cousin…so weak…so broken. We all tried to warn you. Time and again, we warned you about the folly of mixing noble and common blood. But you…you had to break the rules…not once, or even twice. Three times, Cousin. Three times, you broke our codes. You muddied our pure blood. You soiled our name. And now…you see what happens when you put your faith in low blood. You had a pure heart, but you let them inside and now they have torn it. Your fine blood pours out and is lost to our clan. You are lost to us. And now there is no choice. Emptied of your nobility, made weak and impure like those commoners you ruined yourself with, you are damned, Byakuya. As Head Elder, I have been made your executioner. You will no longer sully our name, nor foul our reputation. But there is something I want you to know…something I want you to take to your grave. I want you to know why…why he left you."_

_"I would never believe a word that falls from your pretty, foul lips, Tsuyoshi," Byakuya said, readying his blade, "You haven't got a breath of truth. All of your words are lies."_

_Tsuyoshi smiled._

_"This is no lie. Do you want to know how I fooled him? How I set you up? How I used you against each other and then stood with you and watched it fall apart?"_

_"I will not listen to anything you say. Now…if you wish to kill me, strike hard. You will only have one opportunity…"_

_"Hah!" snapped Tsuyoshi, "I only need one. My dear…naïve cousin. How you have been deceived. I have been weakening you for months, though you have not seen…picking away at your confidence, your faith, your resolve. And now, you will see. Your powers can no longer match mine…and when I shatter your sword and your body, this sword I carry will steal away your powers. You will die with nothing…nothing at all!"_

_He held up his blade. Byakuya's eyes widened._

_"You stole that from the archive! The day we met at Kuchiki Manor…the day…"_

_"The day Renji left you, yes! I went into the vault with you and had you distracted while I stole it."_

_He looked down at the family heirloom blade._

_"Tenrai Keibatsu…Divine Punishment."_

_"Only the clan leader can use that blade!" Byakuya hissed, "You are not our leader!"_

_"That is true…however…a unanimous act of council can empower the Head Elder to deplete the powers of an ineffective leader…and our council has granted me that power. You might have been able to withstand such power as this before, but by depriving you of the love that held you together, I have weakened you enough to make you susceptible to this blade! As you fall, you will feel your powers fade…and you will die alone and with nothing. This weapon will provide all of the reiatsu I need to defeat you in one strike. So prepare yourself…"_

_He watched, smiling, as Byakuya released his ban kai._

_"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…Shukei Hakuteiken!"_

_"Devour…Tenrai Keibatsu…"_

_His eyes gleamed viciously as they flash stepped towards each other, swords raised. Both weapons slashed and Byakuya's blade managed to cut him. But as he slashed at Byakuya, the divine blade found its mark and sent the clan leader spinning away in a slow spiral. He plunged to the ground leaving a beautiful white fire trail behind him. Tenrai Keibatsu flared and Tsuyoshi's smile widened as he felt it fill with Byakuya's surrendered power._

"You should have died that day, Cousin…" Tsuyoshi whispered, "but I will fix my mistake now. I will find you and kill you. You and your Rukon dog are going to be put down…"

He sighed softly, shook his head, and headed back into the Rukongai.


	5. Simple Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Tsuneo share a dream of what cannot be...

Michio leaned over Byakuya, extending his hands over his healing chest and nodding approvingly.

"This is healing well," he said, glancing over at Tsuneo, "I believe you have Tsuneo to thank for that. The captain who brought you to me may have kept you from dying, but it is obvious that you have been well cared for since leaving my office…though, knowing of your tendency to work too hard, I would suspect he had to tie you down and force rest upon you."

"Tsuneo never needs to use force," Byakuya replied, looking up at the vendor with gratitude in his eyes, "He simply makes sense, and any wise man would take his advice."

"Good enough, then," the doctor said, good-naturedly, "I imagine by morning that Bya will be back on his feet and on his way back to his students. I was out at the school yesterday, and I have to say…your students are doing a lovely job of keeping the place up and running. Fumio and Gina, the two eldest, are teaching, and all of them are making sure the schoolhouse is kept clean and tidy. But they do miss you, Master Bya. I wonder how you will tell them when the time comes that you must leave…"

Byakuya's eyes grew troubled.

"Hopefully, the eldest will continue things. They seem driven to do so…"

He sighed softly.

"I do wish that my former life would never have caught up with me…"

"Well," said Tsuneo, "I have seen no sign of either of those captains in a week, Bya. Perhaps they have given up and gone to look elsewhere."

"One has," Byakuya said quietly, "but the other has merely concealed himself with two intents. He hides himself from my enemy and he waits for me to emerge. He will likely make contact when I show myself at the school."

"But how do you sense him when you have no powers?" asked Tsuneo, "Are you so certain that he is there?"

"I am," said Byakuya, looking up at him, "I do not know why I can still sense him, but he was very close to me at one time. Perhaps it is merely instinct."

"Actually," said Michio, "It may be some instinct and some your bond with this captain, but there is one thing more. You remember that when you were first brought to me, you told me that a divine blade of royal issue had been used to devour your reiatsu?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Apparently, it did not take everything. You have told me that sometimes you sense things and sometimes you leave sakura petals where you have passed."

"Only more recently…"

"Yes…and that makes sense. Your powers that are left are being stimulated, likely by the need you have for your lost powers."

"I have no need for that power," said Byakuya softly, "I do not even desire it."

"But it belongs to you nonetheless. And I would advise you to go to the living world…to seek out the one man who might be able to restore you."

"I want to remain here," insisted Byakuya, "I have built a new life here."

"But…you do not belong among us," the healer said gently, "You never have. And the return of this small bit of your power is a sign that your time here will not last much longer. Your enemies will sense you and search harder. This will not go away, I am afraid."

Byakuya looked down at his hands and offered no more objections.

"You should go to the living world soon. Kisuke Urahara is your best chance of restoration…if you want to survive an encounter with the man who seeks to kill you. But for tonight…rest…eat. Let Tsuneo spoil you. And enjoy the simple life of an Inuzuri schoolteacher for one more night. It may be all there is before your old life finds you."

"Arigato, Michio," Byakuya said quietly, "for the healing and the advice."

"He is right," Tsuneo said as the old healer left them and closed the bedroom door, "You have always been more than a schoolteacher. I tried my best to help you change that, but it was nothing more than wishful thinking. And now we are down to the last of your days here."

He studied Byakuya's wounded expression and sat down at his side.

"Bya…do you think, perhaps, a part of you has always known this would not last? That this is why you have remained remote, even as you offered your gifts to the children of this town…why even as you loved and cared for them, you taught them as though they would someday be without you? The older taking over and teaching the younger…the lessons to bind them to each other and make them work as one to raise their strength. You really have helped them in ways that no one ever has. But always, there was a sadness…a sense that this would not last. So…isn't it true that you have always known you must go back and face your pursuers?"

Byakuya sighed softly.

"It wasn't something I admitted to myself…but yes…I think you are right."

Tsuneo moved closer.

"And is it also true that this, more than anything, is why you have resisted me? I know you still care for Ronin's mother, but…"

"Tsuneo…I…didn't refuse you because of any other. I refused you because it is as Michio said. As much as I would give to be the schoolteacher I tried to be…"

Tsuneo leaned forward and captured his lips gently.

"You are truly an angel who fell from the sky, who gave this town a gift…and who blessed me with his company and friendship for ten years. I would not give up a moment of that time, nor selfishly ask you for more…but I will ask for one thing…and I pray you will grant it."

The vendor's fingertips touched Byakuya's lips where he had kissed them.

"If we are to have no future…if our pretenses must end when morning comes, let the two of us dream tonight. Let us have this small bit of time to make our dreams come to life, even if for just this night. I will ask for no more of you. You have my word."

Byakuya's eyes closed and his head bent forward.

"It would be selfish of me…and unfair to you. How could I take advantage of you when I could only offer you one night…one night and no future?"

Tsuneo smiled and shook his head.

"You see. It is just like you to think in other ways than we do here. Has Inuzuri life taught you nothing, Bya? When we offer any future to each other, we are lying to ourselves. For as much as we would like to have a future, we are only guaranteed here and now. Inuzuri folk don't bank on 'tomorrow.' Your presence and your friendship is a gift…and one night in your arms would be just that as well. Let me hold you and we can promise ourselves whatever we want, even though we know that when the next sun rises, dreams will fall away and fate will be upon us."

He kissed Byakuya again, gently.

"Give me just one last dream, my fallen angel. Then seek the way to mend your wings so you can be whole again."

Tsuneo's hands captured Byakuya's face and his lips caressed the shinigami's longingly. His gentle brown eyes widened as Byakuya's lips moved against his, and when the shinigami's eyes met his, the vendor was struck with the impact of slate gray, peeking out from beneath a curtain of silken black. Slim, pale arms opened, inviting him to close the distance. Tsuneo loosed the ties on their yukatas, then settled into those arms, carefully avoiding putting too much pressure on the shinigami's healing chest. He took the soft, inviting lips again, then sank hungrily into Byakuya's mouth, curling their tongues together…tasting…then slowly exploring the pleasant depths of that lovely yielded place. Eyes half-closed and locked together, each man's hands roaming the curves of the other's body, they kissed harder and more deeply, fire flaring softly under their skin and making them strain wantonly against each other. Byakuya pushed his hips upward, arching into the vendor's body. Tsuneo moaned and attacked the shinigami's throat with wet kisses and gentle suction as his thick arousal found Byakuya's and slid along its length, making both men moan louder and thrust into each other's bodies more eagerly.

Tsuneo lifted himself and made his way down the shinigami's bandaged torso, working his way carefully around the man's wounds…caressing an erect nipple with strokes of his tongue, kissing around the edges of the white bandages and tasting every inch of the pale, glowing flesh. His tongue sank into Byakuya's navel and the shinigami's back arched and his lips parted in a silent gasp of pleasure. His fingers sank into the vendor's short, thick black hair, both caressing gratefully and slowly urging him to move down lower. Tsuneo answered by making a line of kisses that followed the soft, black hairs down Byakuya's lower abdomen then pausing to meet his eyes before offering the shinigami's wet erection a long, slow lick. He wrapped a hand around the dampened shaft, sliding it up and down Byakuya's length as his mouth moved lower to treasure the soft sac, then returned to sink down on the shinigami's hardened member, smiling as Byakuya moaned heatedly and met his mouth with cautious thrusts.

Byakuya sat up and brought the vendor's mouth back to his for several deep, slow kisses, then lowered himself between the man's parted thighs and addressed his neglected member. He brought his lips to the wet head, kissing and licking the leaking fluid away, then wrapped his mouth around it and sank down, sucking warmly and stroking it with his tongue. Tsuneo moaned in delight and stared as Byakuya let the vendor's cock slide out of his mouth, then returned the same lovely treatment Tsuneo had offered him.

The vendor's hand captured his and he sucked on the pale fingers. He leaned back slightly and parted his legs wider, then stared in surprise as Byakuya shook his head and sank back, pulling the vendor's body down on top of his.

"Oh…" Tsuneo whispered, "Bya…it wouldn't be right. You…you are…someone important…powerful. Or were…and will be again. I am just a simple vendor…"

"No Tsuneo," Byakuya said, touching his face, "Tonight, I am simply Bya, an Inuzuri schoolteacher…your friend…and tonight, your lover. It is no more than you deserve for saving my life ten years ago and brightening what would have been the darkest days of my life. As much as I have been a gift to the children of Inuzuri, you have been a gift to me. I am not free to offer you a future, but I can offer you this much. It will never be enough…"

"Trust me," Tsuneo said, smiling warmly, "This is nearly more than I can bear. And it is certainly more than I dared hope for, Bya."

They left off speaking and returned to exchanging hard, passionate kisses. Tsuneo moistened his fingers in the shinigami's hot mouth and slowly prepared him. Their eyes remained locked as Tsuneo took the lovely, white body beneath his with slow, gentle thrusts. They paused, fully joined, to exchange softer kisses. Then, lacing his fingers into Byakuya's, Tsuneo began to move.

Byakuya's hands pulled free, slid down the other's strong back and settled on his hips, gripping them and pulling them in harder and faster. The vendor bathed his throat in kisses as Byakuya closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Tsuneo's hair.

"Sweet kami!" hissed the vendor, "You truly are an angel…Bya…your whole body is glowing!"

Byakuya's body arched upward into his, carrying the two over from pleasure into absolute bliss, Tsuneo's warmth filling Byakuya and the shinigami's hot seed exploding onto their skin. The vendor lifted himself away and lowered himself again to lick away the sweet remains of their lovemaking. He recaptured Byakuya's mouth for a final exchange of gentle kisses, then pulled the exhausted shinigami onto his chest and brought Byakuya's head to settle on his shoulder.

"You are still a bit shaky, ne?" Tsuneo said softly, "Are you sure you want to go back to work in the morning?"

"I will be fine," Byakuya assured him, "and besides…it is important for me to prepare the children for continuing my work when I leave."

"Sleep, then, Bya. You are safe in my arms for this night."

Tsuneo watched Byakuya's contented face as sleep overtook him and he rested on the vendor's shoulder.

"I won't close my eyes even once tonight," Tsuneo whispered to himself, "I won't miss a moment of this last, sweet miracle you've brought to me, angel. It is only for tonight, but I will remember this night forever."

He kissed the shinigami's forehead lightly, so as not to wake him.

"Tomorrow will difficult for all of us…but it is only right that you return to your own kind, that you regain the strength they took from you, and that you will overcome the evil that brought you down that night. I cannot go where you must, but I can help make you strong for your journey. Let your cares fall away for these last few hours. Be content and know that you are safe and loved. It isn't a lot I offer you, but it is all I can do…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke to find Tsuneo still awake, watching him quietly with solemn eyes.

"Is it morning already?" he asked softly.

The vendor nodded.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No," Tsuneo admitted, "I was far too enchanted watching you sleep. You are beautiful, Bya. But it is time for us to stop our daydreaming and return to reality."

Byakuya nodded and sat up, taking the vendor's hands in his.

"Tsuneo…" he said, looking down at their hands, "It is as you said. The time approaches when I must return to the place I came from. Before I do, I want to tell you…who I am…where I came from…and how much I appreciate the role you have in healing me."

"Bya…you don't have to tell me anything. I…"

"My name…my full name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

Tsuneo's eyes widened.

"Kami…" he whispered, "I thought you were noble…but…him? How can that be?"

"I was the 28th leader of the Kuchiki family…and captain of the sixth division. But I took three actions that violated the rules of my clan."

"You married a commoner…I remember hearing of that," Tsuneo added.

"Hisana…she was from Inuzuri. She found me and brought me to Michio when I was injured in a battle here. I married her even though it was against the rules of the clan. And after her death, I took her sister into my family…out of respect for her final wish. That was my second offense. The final offense occurred years later, when I fell in love with another commoner…this one male…and my own vice captain, Renji Abarai. There was a cousin of mine, who had long been close to me…or so I thought. This trusted cousin turned on me…and made sure the elders discovered my affair with Renji before I was ready to face them. He manipulated the council…and me. And somehow…he must have been involved in Renji's decision to leave me. The relationship that I shared with Renji was different from the beginning. I felt a sense of fate…and when we first made love, I felt that something…happened. I researched it endlessly, but didn't understand until I realized…"

He took a short breath and continued.

"You have long assumed…as has everyone, that I was with a woman after Renji…and that she bore Ronin and we parted ways. I did not correct that perception for Ronin's sake. But no woman carried Ronin…"

"What?" Tsuneo said, sitting up straighter.

"There is, inscribed in the histories of my family, a record of every Kuchiki family leader. And among those, I found one…one who loved another male…and he found a way to bind his very soul to that one. Because of that binding, something was triggered inside him…something that allowed him to carry a child. Finding that, I shared the information with Renji…and we sought to make this connection between ourselves. It was somewhere around that time that my cousin, Tsuyoshi, said or did something that unsettled Renji very badly. He changed in how he looked at me…and I sensed there was trouble, but I had no idea what my cousin was doing behind my back. Several things happened at once then. Happily, I discovered that Renji and I had been successful and I was with child. But at the same time, having exposed our relationship, Tsuyoshi approached the council and, using records of my past indiscretions and his gift for lying convincingly, he brought the council to his side. A meeting was called to confront me about Renji. I prepared for it, planning to refute the council's arguments by revealing my soul connection to Renji and the fact of my pregnancy. The council came to the manor and while there, my cousin stole an heirloom sword, a powerful one that he could use against me. That same night, Renji came to me. Tsuyoshi was at my side as Renji told me that he was leaving me, but refused to explain why. I knew there was more to his leaving than what he was saying, so I prepared to go after him…to tell him about our child…but with the council present…and Tsuyoshi exerting pressure, I let pride stop me. I remained at the manor, but collapsed from a combination of factors. For the next two months, I struggled to deal with losing Renji and to manage the council's anger at my actions. I dared not reveal to the hostile council that I was pregnant, because I was weakening and sensed that my child might be endangered by one or all of them. If not harmed, he could be taken away. Learning that my fears were justified and that the council had turned against me, I made the decision to leave the Seireitei. I stopped to speak to Renji one last time…but found that he was with another man. We had been broken up for a few months, but still…the sight of him like that…I ran from it. And I was near Inuzuri when Tsuyoshi caught up with me. He used the stolen sword to defeat me…and the sword destroyed my powers. Well…all but the bit Michio sensed when you brought me to him."

"Michio remembered you, didn't he?"

"Yes. I swore him to secrecy. I remained here and disappeared briefly to have my son…then raised him, thinking never to go back. But then…I saw Renji…the captain who found me after the hollows attacked me…my former lover. And Tsuyoshi…I sensed he was following. Renji led him away, but I would be a fool to think he won't find me again. And if he does, he will kill me…and if he finds out Ronin is my son, he will kill my son as well. Tsuneo, I am sorry for keeping things hidden from you. But I believed I was never going back…even though I always suspected that somehow I must. I have to allow Renji to reach me…and we must have out our differences. And once we do, I must seek Kisuke Urahara and try to regain my powers. Ronin and I can no longer hide. We will be found eventually. And if I take no action, I will be helpless to protect my son."

"So…it isn't Ronin's mother who held your heart all of this time. It's in your eyes when you speak his name. You are still in love with Renji Abarai. You do not believe, despite your words, that Renji wished to leave you. You suspect that your cousin deceived him somehow and caused him to leave you…"

Byakuya hesitated, his eyes tormented, but then nodded.

"So when Renji returns…I will listen to what he has to say…and I will decide what action to take from there."

Tsuneo sighed softly and shook his head slowly.

"I had no idea how complicated this was…not any at all. But thank you," he said with sincerity, "Thank you for telling me. I will say nothing to anyone, least of all to Ronin. That is for you to do. But if you need anything…"

"Tsuneo…" Byakuya whispered, tears rising in his eyes, "you put me to shame with your kindness!"

The vendor brushed the tears away and smiled.

"There is no shame in having your wings broken...and having to learn to fly again...Byakuya."


	6. The Words that Waited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji agrees to tell Byakuya the truth about why he left.

Byakuya turned to Ronin and adjusted the hooded cloak the boy wore so that it did a better job of hiding his face. Tsuneo dropped to one knee and offered Kiko the same treatment.

"You two stay together," the vendor warned them, "Bya and I will be near you, but we don't want to be perceived as traveling together. We will meet at the schoolhouse. Things will be fine, once we are inside."

"But why do we have to hide our faces?" asked Kiko, wide-eyed, "Is someone after us?"

"Someone is looking for Master Bya and we want to keep him safe and to be safe ourselves. They will be looking for a man and a boy, not two men or a couple of schoolchildren."

"Ronin," said Byakuya, gazing at his son, "I expect you will watch over Kiko and keep her safe. She is your responsibility."

"As you are mine," said Tsuneo, smiling at the noble, "We should go now. It is getting late."

Byakuya nodded and stepped out into the street alongside the vendor. The two meandered down the street, pausing to study the contents of the other vendors' carts and talking as they worked their way slowly towards the schoolhouse. As they left town and approached the building, Byakuya slowed.

"What is it?" Tsuneo asked, his hand moving to the long knife beneath the folds of his clothes."

"It is Renji. He knows I am here…and he is waiting. Do not worry, Tsuneo. Renji will not harm me, nor will he allow harm to come to me. Save your aggression for my cousin. He is of baser intent."

They reached the schoolhouse without further incident and passed inside, where they were met by Fumio and Gina.

"Master Bya!" exclaimed the girl, her face lighting with a lovely smile.

Dark haired Fumio was quiet, as always, but his blue eyes spoke volumes to Byakuya as they exchanged a greeting.

"I am pleased at how the two of you have continued our lessons while I was recovering from my wounds. I was fortunate enough that the wounds have healed well, but unfortunately my circumstances have changed and I must leave you soon. I do not know when exactly. I will depend upon the two of you to continue as you have until I am able to return."

"M-master Bya…" Gina murmured, tears coming to her eyes.

He met the girl's eyes and held them as he continued.

"I have told you in stories and as we shared our days…we will always be bonded by what we have experienced together…and nothing will take today from us. Do not forget that."

They left off as the other students began to arrive. Tsuneo slipped out the door and placed himself nearby to watch over the school. Byakuya turned to the gathered students as Ronin and Kiko slid into their seats.

Byakuya kept things as normal as possible as the day progressed. Time slowed for him and he savored every moment as he told the children stories, instructed them in reading and writing, and took them to the garden to check the progress of the plants they were growing. As usual, there were hurt feelings to mend, skinned knees that needed bandaging, and so many questions. He made sure to impart to each child, some sort of wisdom for them to take away from their association…for the stronger ones to protect the weaker…for the weaker to find their inner strength and for all to reach out to those around them and help each other survive. He felt sadness descend on him as the children left the building, and he, Ronin and Kiko were left alone. Tsuneo reappeared and together, they cleaned the room. Then Ronin took Kiko's hand and led her out and on their way back to Tsuneo's home. Byakuya looked out the window into the school's garden, lost in thought. His head turned as Tsuneo made a sudden sound of surprise, then moved in between Byakuya and the man who now stood in the doorway. He gazed at Byakuya in askance, then Byakuya nodded and the vendor left the two men alone. Byakuya looked out the window at the large, red-orange setting sun, remembering the evening he had seen Renji and run from him. There was no more running for either of them, he realized. Nothing would be right until they talked things out.

But he couldn't make himself turn…

Finally faced with the moment he had known must come, he found himself terrified inside. A hand touched his shoulder and Renji's scent and reiatsu struck his senses. Tears rose in his eyes and once again, he could not contain them. He continued to stare out the window, feeling Renji's warmth…but also keenly feeling the distance between them. He heard Renji take a breath to speak and turned, freezing the words in the redhead's mouth.

Renji inhaled sharply as Byakuya stepped in close to him, very slowly lifting his arms to encircle his former love's shoulders. Avoiding the redhead's eyes, he lowered his head into the long red hair at his shoulder and let his weight fall against the other. Renji's arms wrapped around him tightly and Byakuya felt tremors in the redhead's body. They stood holding each other silently as the sun sank on the horizon outside the window and darkness took hold. Byakuya felt the hair tie being pulled free and warm, calloused fingers ran through the long black strands, making him lift his chin instinctively. Renji's lips touched his gently.

"I love you…" he whispered brokenly, "I swear on my life that I never stopped loving you. And when they said that you took your own life, I died inside thinking how I had hurt you so badly…and that you would never know the truth of what happened. I thought that I would never see you again…Bya…"

"It would have been better if you hadn't."

Renji's eyes took on a wounded look.

"You hate me that much?" he asked softly, "Then…why are you holding me like this?"

"I never said I hated you," Byakuya replied, closing his eyes and breathing in the redhead's scent, "I only meant that I managed to find some amount of peace here. I did what you wanted. I went on with my life. And I know what I have now looks like very little to someone surrounded in power…and privileged as you have become. But it has meaning…and what I do now is my choice. You always said that I should tell them all to go to hell and I should do what I want."

"I was kidding," Renji said, giving him a small smile, "I only meant it was wrong for them to tell you what to do all of the time. It was wrong that you had to constantly sacrifice your happiness to make them look good."

"I took a different route," Byakuya went on, "After you left me, everything inside seemed to fall apart. Mind…body…heart…all are supposed to function as one. That is what gives a shinigami his power. And when that is no longer possible, the soul weakens. This is what happened to me. Tsuyoshi took advantage of that. He knew I was losing my strength…that my constant illness was a sign that everything was falling apart in my inner world. My connection to Senbonzakura weakened as well…and I became vulnerable. Tsuyoshi approached the council…and he told them…that…that I had secretly soul bonded with you, but that we were unsuccessful in making an heir…and that your leaving meant I would only continue to weaken and die anyway and that the soul bonding couldn't be undone. I couldn't be paired with anyone else from that point on. He told them that it would be disgraceful to our clan to have a leader pine away and die over a mere commoner…and a male, at that. I was too ill to even attend the meetings in which he undermined me. Renji…even having the heir at that point would have done no good…you having gone…and me being in such a reduced state, all Tsuyoshi would have done if I had been pregnant would have been to see I would miscarry. Finally, the council realized that the situation could not go on. They had no choice but to give Tsuyoshi leave to kill me honorably and to replace me as head of household. Fortunately for me, my attendant overheard Tsuyoshi's plan and he helped me to escape the manor. I was leaving the Seireitei and stopped to speak with you one last time."

"And you saw me with Shuuhei."

Byakuya gazed at him silently.

"I know it won't help…but the reason that happened was because I tried to break into the manor and I was badly injured. Shuuhei knew what I was doing and got me out, then healed me. I didn't mean for things to happen between us…but I had tried so hard and so many times to reach you. I lost it. I just lost it and started to go out of control. I destroyed my quarters and was starting on the office… and when Shuuhei stopped me…what you saw…just happened. It was just raw frustration. I'd tried so many times…and even gone to Urahara, Yoruichi…Ichigo too. But that bastard had you surrounded and sealed off from everyone."

"I left instructions that…"

"Apparently, Tsuyoshi gained influence over the house staff and security," Renji explained, "I tried, Byakuya. We all tried. None of us could reach you. They wouldn't even let Rukia in…"

"They told me she was on assignment…"

"They fucking lied. Don't you see? They were lying to both of us. Tsuyoshi was desperate to keep us apart. He didn't want there to be any chance we would be successful in making that heir. If we had been then, his plans would have failed."

"But Renji…you leaving me meant that even though…"

He broke off and took a steadying breath.

"Even had I been pregnant, once you left, I could not let Tsuyoshi know. It all came down to your leaving…so…I have ask. Renji, why did you leave me? I heard what you said…and I felt the lie. You didn't mean a word of it, I know. I know that because I know you. So tell me now. Tell me the truth about why you left me."

Renji cupped the noble's tear stained cheek in a warm hand and rested his forehead against Byakuya's.

"Okay…I said that I would tell you…and I'm ready to do that. But there's a complicating factor…so I need you to trust me…and not to resist."

"R-resist?" Byakuya said, starting to pull away, "What do you…?"

He gasped in dismay as the redhead's power flared and a hard shock of kido made his legs collapse beneath him. Renji caught him as he fell and lifted the stunned noble into his arms.

"I'm sorry…but it's necessary. I'll explain when we get where we're going."

"You'll explain now," said Tsuneo from the doorway, "or I will kill you where you stand."

The vendor drew his long knife and stepped forward. Renji raised his reiatsu and caught his breath in surprise as Tsuneo stood firm.

"You can't hope to defeat a captain," he said warningly, "And anyway, I'm not going to hurt him. I did this to…"

"I don't care why you did it," Tsuneo said, cutting him off and taking another step forward, "I saw you attack him."

"He has to be unconscious because his enemy has subordinates searching for him. If they sense him as we travel to the meeting place, Tsuyoshi will come back and kill him. I'm just taking him away to talk. That's all I want to do."

"Then give him to me…and take me with you."

Renji frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't think I trust you. I know he does…but what did it get him? You are the reason his cousin was able to do all of that damage to him. I know. I picked up the pieces after that bastard tried to kill him. I picked his broken body up off the ground and put him back together. I made sure he was taken care of after you and everyone else abandoned him, and I'll be damned if I stand by and watch you inflict more damage. No…he may trust you, but I don't. And if you want to leave this schoolhouse with him, then you'll do so over my dead body."

"Look, I'm not…"

He broke off as the vendor disappeared in a flash step.

"Shit…"

Renji flash stepped away as the long knife slashed down, catching an edge of his cloak.

"Hey…knock it off!"

Tsuneo flash stepped and slashed at him again, making another cut in his cloak.

"Damn," muttered the redhead, "This has gotta be one of the most embarrassing things…"

He flash stepped away from the long knife again, but was hit with a well-placed kido ball that tripped him up and sent him crashing to the floor. The vendor dropped down in top of him and brought the knife to his throat.

"Now…" said Tsuneo calmly, "Unhand my friend."

Renji frowned up at him.

"I'm gonna hate myself for this, but…"

He sent a swift, stunning shock of kido through the man, dropping him to the floor. Shaking his head in frustration, he stood and collected Byakuya.

"Sorry…didn't want to have to do that…"

He walked to the door, but slid to a stop and backed up a step as he found himself at the sharp end of Senbonzakura. On the other end of the sword was a very determined looking Ronin.

"Oh…holy hell!" moaned Renji, "Can't any fucking thing go right here?"

"Put my dad down," the boy growled, his eyes flashing.

"Ronin…look…"

"I know how to use this sword," the boy said, stepping forward, "and I will cut you if you don't put him down."

"Easy kid, I'm not gonna hurt your dad. We're just going to talk. I promise."

"Then why did you attack them?" Ronin asked, looking at Tsuneo, then back at Byakuya.

Renji sighed in frustration.

"I had to knock him out, because he wouldn't let me take your dad. He'll be fine. I have to take Byakuya to a special place for us to talk, because there are other people waiting for us there. Ronin, I swear. I am not going to hurt your dad…and I won't let anyone else hurt him. I just want to explain things to him in a safe place. I will bring him back here after we talk. And…if you want, you can come with me. You aren't the one that Tsuyoshi is looking for so he won't be looking for your reiatsu."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later, but we need to go now, before there's any more trouble. Come on, kid. Your dad agreed to talk to me. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't trust me."

"He didn't think you would knock him out…"

"I told you. I have to hide his reiatsu from the ones looking for him. Understand, if they find him, they will kill him, Ronin. I know you don't like me, but I'm asking you to trust me on this. Come with me. You will learn some things about your dad I'll bet he didn't tell you. And…there is a relative of yours who is waiting there."

"A…relative?" repeated the boy, still frowning and holding the sword ready.

"Yeah…your Aunt Rukia."

The boy's eyes went wide.

"Dad's…sister?" he asked, the sword lowering slightly.

"Yeah. You can visit with Rukia while Byakuya and I talk. And when we're done, if he wants to come back here, we'll come back…I promise. So…are you coming?"

Ronin glared at him darkly.

"If you try to hurt either of us…"

"Yeah, yeah, I already heard it from him…you'll kill me…" muttered the redhead, "Follow me, kid."

Ronin sheathed Senbonzakura and slipped the weapon into a closet in the school entry, then followed Renji out of the building, stopping to close and lock the door behind him.

"Wait," said Ronin, "It won't be safe leaving Tsuneo alone here…"

Renji smiled and nodded, then turned and raised a shield around the small schoolhouse.

"There…satisfied?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The boy continued to frown, but nodded and followed as Renji flash stepped away.

_Shit…that was way more trouble than it should have been…_


	7. The Assassin's Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke and Renji's friends explain what really happened ten years before.

Kiyoshi Kuchiki knelt near the entrance to the reiatsu cage, his cobalt blue eyes intense where they peeked out from beneath dark blue tipped strands of black hair that escaped the red hair tie he wore. He furrowed a delicate brow, his lips frowning in a way that would have been natural to any other Kuchiki, but on this livelier man looked out of place. His senses extended, he read carefully the approaching reiatsu, then turned to the young woman beside him, his face brightening.

"Rukia," he said, his lips turning upward, "It is Renji…and he has your brother with him!"

He caught his breath sharply and his eyes widened.

"What is it, Kiyoshi?" asked Rukia, touching his arm.

"There is…someone else with him…and the reiatsu. It is odd. It seems familiar, but at the same time…not. I do not know who this is."

"As long as it's not Tsuyoshi…" sighed Rukia, "He keeps finding us."

"Well, Kisuke's new barrier seems to be doing a good job of hiding us here," Kiyoshi acknowledged, "He has been in the area several times, but hasn't sensed us."

"Well, let's hope our luck holds," Rukia said, her eyes intense, "We've thought for years that we would never be free of this curse, but with Nii-sama alive, we can finally end it!"

They ceased talking as Renji appeared in the clearing outside the reiatsu cage. Kiyoshi surveyed the area carefully, then slowly opened the reiatsu cage. Renji flash stepped into it, carrying the still unconscious Byakuya and followed by a young boy with shoulder length black hair that bore a red braid. The two waiting shinigamis exchanged curious glances, then welcomed Renji back as they closed the reiatsu cage again.

Rukia was on her feet instantly, her eyes teary as she covered her mouth with a hand and approached Renji and Byakuya. She reached out with her free hand and touched the unconscious noble's face gently.

"N-nii…sama," she whispered, tears streaming down her face, "Renji…is he all right?"

"Yeah…as well as he can be. He's lost his powers, but he's okay physically."

"Come," Kiyoshi said nodding, The others are waiting."

They left the cage entry and moved into a larger room, where four other shinigamis and a human girl waited. Kisuke Urahara took Byakuya from Renji and laid him on a cot, leaning over him and scanning his body. Yoruichi knelt next to him, assisting as he completed a quick examination.

"Damn," Kisuke muttered in frustration, "He's a mess. His reiatsu has been pretty much obliterated. Spirit centers are barely functioning. I think Kiyoshi was right. I think Tsuyoshi attacked him with Tenrai Keibatsu."

"But the blade usually drains everything," Kiyoshi said softly, "He shouldn't have lived. I believe Tsuyoshi employed the blade with lesser skill. Lord Byakuya was lucky he didn't die immediately."

"So that's what happened," Rukia mused, "That's why he disappeared like that. And Tsuyoshi lied."

"Is my dad going to be okay?" asked a youthful voice from behind Renji.

All eyes turned to take in the sight of the youth. Ronin stared back at them questioningly.

"Oh…" said Renji, "I forgot to introduce you. Sorry. Guys, this is Ronin…Byakuya's son."

"His…son?" said Kiyoshi, moving closer.

His blue eyes flared softly and he touched his fingertips to the boy's face. A soft glow rose around the two in response.

"Ronin," he said softly, "It is an honor to meet you. I am Kiyoshi Kuchiki. Byakuya is my second cousin…which makes you a cousin of mine as well."

Ronin stared at the noble, studying the familiar pale skin and wide, dark eyes, the deceptively delicate looking build.

"K-kuchiki?" he repeated, "The Kuchiki noble family? Th-that can't be right. My father's name is Bya. He doesn't use his surname because he is no longer on good terms with his family."

"That may be," said Rukia, stepping closer and studying the boy's face intently, "but his full name is Byakuya Kuchiki…and he is the former head of the Kuchiki household."

Ronin paled.

"He's a noble lord?"

"He was a noble lord," Yoruichi said solemnly, "but his cousin Tsuyoshi stole a divine blade and used it to attack him. What Kisuke just discovered is that the blade stole Byakuya's power, leaving him very weak. He then seems to have hidden himself in Inuzuri to escape his cousin, and Tsuyoshi assumed he was dead."

"So…" said Kisuke, motioning for the boy to sit and sitting as well, "Ronin, why don't you tell us what you know about yourself?"

Ronin nodded.

"Bya is my father. I was born in Inuzuri ten years ago. I don't know who my mother is. Dad said that he would tell me about her when I was ready to know."

"R-ronin?" whispered Byakuya, stirring in Renji's arms.

He looked up at Renji and tried to pull free.

"R-renji…what…" Why? Why did you do that? And why is Ronin here?" he demanded.

He looked at the other faces around him and inhaled sharply.

"Sorry about knocking you out like that," Renji said apologetically, "I had to do that to keep Tsuyoshi's goons from sensing you."

"And why have you involved my son in this?" Byakuya snapped, "Ronin has no part in all of this."

"I wouldn't say that," Yoruichi said firmly, "Remember that, as your son, Ronin is the rightful heir…and will become Tsuyoshi's target if he is discovered. With Tsuyoshi searching for you, he would have found out about Ronin, if not by seeing him with you, then by asking questions about the two of you in town."

"No one has asked any questions for the last ten years!" Byakuya objected.

"Because we all thought you were dead, Cousin," said Kiyoshi, "It wasn't until the hollows attacked and your power centers began to pulsate, we all sensed you. As soon as we realized you were still alive, we set out to find you before Tsuyoshi could. After finding you, Renji informed us where you were and led Tsuyoshi away from you. But Byakuya…you cannot stay in Inuzuri any longer. Tsuyoshi is searching for you. He will not stop until he finds you…and he will find out about Ronin. You know he will…"

Byakuya lowered his eyes and swallowed hard.

"I thought that Tsuyoshi found me because Renji came near…but if what you are saying is correct, then it was my own spirit centers that attracted him."

"Yeah," Kisuke said, nodding, "Like your cousin said, we all sensed you. That's why Renji was there when Tsuyoshi showed up. It honestly wasn't Renji that led him to you."

"In any case," said Yoruichi, "Now that we are all here, it is time for Kisuke to explain what happened to Renji and why he left you."

Byakuya frowned.

"Why doesn't Renji speak for himself?" he asked, glancing at the redhead.

"It's because of something that Tsuyoshi did to him, Byakuya. But before we can tell you the details, we need to contain Renji."

Ichigo stepped forward and joined Yoruichi. Renji released Byakuya and followed them to an examination table that bore heavy restraints.

"What is this?" asked Byakuya, staring, "Why do you have to restrain him? What's going on?"

Kiyoshi moved closer to his cousin, his eyes sad.

"Lord Byakuya," he said softly, "Ten years ago, Tsuyoshi enacted a truly wicked plot against you. We all know that, prior to what happened, Tsuyoshi had always been close to you. He used that closeness to blind you as he set you and Renji up…then he used Renji against you to weaken you. None of us understood what was happening, but Kisuke and Yoruichi discovered the truth when Renji went to them, desperate for help. It was Kisuke who told Renji that he had to break up with you. If he had stayed with you…you would have died anyway…and it would have been Renji who would have killed you."

"Wh-what?" whispered the noble, wide-eyed.

Kisuke and Yoruichi set Renji in the restraints, then bound him tightly and raised a soundproof seal around him.

"I don't understand any of this…" whispered Byakuya, "What is wrong with Renji?"

Ronin moved closer to Byakuya and the noble slipped and arm around him. Yoruichi and Kisuke returned to where they waited and the group sat down together. Kisuke cleared his throat softly.

"It is time that the truth came out," he said quietly, "We haven't been able to speak it or to hope to be free of it for the last ten years, but because you are alive, Byakuya…we can escape the curse that Tsuyoshi set on all of us when he turned on you. The story actually begins with you and Tsuyoshi."

Byakuya nodded slowly.

"Tsuyoshi was a cousin…about my age. I was growing up at the manor. It was just after my father died and Ginrei felt that I was too remote, so Tsuyoshi was brought to visit me and quickly became close to me. I didn't have any friends and rarely saw other children my age, so I was drawn to Tsuyoshi and bonded with him. We remained close as we reached adulthood. He always seemed to enjoy our time together. I never had any reason to believe that he would turn against me…but…near the time of my break up with Renji, things began to change."

"Wait a minute…" said Ronin, turning to look at Byakuya, "Y-you mean that…you and that captain…"

"We were in love with each other," Byakuya said softly, "I will explain more to you later, but for now, we must focus on what happened to Renji."

"Yes, Father," the boy said, turning his head to look at the restrained captain.

"Renji has told me what happened," said Kisuke, "and I will tell it to you…and I think when I am done, you will understand how Renji was trapped…and that the situation was so bad that none of us could stop what was happening. Renji told me about your kinship with Tsuyoshi…how much you trusted him. He told us that you helped Tsuyoshi become head councilor…which played right into his hands. You see, just before Renji broke up with you, he began to notice things about Tsuyoshi that concerned him. On the surface, it looked as though the ties between you were strong, but Renji began to feel nervous about the man. He said that he mentioned this to you."

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"Yes…actually, he did tell me that Tsuyoshi had been asking odd questions…coming to the office when I wasn't there and Renji was alone. At the time, I shrugged it off. Tsuyoshi had never done anything to hint that he was anything but what he seemed. I was to very much regret that later…"

"Renji knew that you were also close to Kiyoshi," Kisuke went on, "and he asked Kiyoshi what he thought of Tsuyoshi. Kiyoshi too, had no reason to suspect Tsuyoshi, but agreed to watch his behavior closely at the council meetings. And watching made him uneasy, but he couldn't explain why. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Then…just before Renji broke up with you, something happened. Tsuyoshi enacted a plan meant to bring you down and vault him into the leadership. Renji told us that he was working at his new division one evening while you were meeting with the head captain at the first division. Tsuyoshi came to Renji and Renji said that he seemed very upset about something. Renji asked him what was wrong and he told Renji that he had discovered a plot by Kiyoshi to dishonor Byakuya and to steal Byakuya's place himself. He said that he had proof, but that he feared Kiyoshi would attack him. He tried to convince Renji to leave with him, but Renji felt something was wrong and claimed he couldn't leave, but would meet with Tsuyoshi later that night…with you. Tsuyoshi looked like he wanted to argue, but he agreed. Renji said that Tsuyoshi left his office and Renji left a short time later to meet you at the sixth division. Unfortunately, Renji never arrived there. Somehow, on the way there, he was overcome and taken somewhere that he could not identify to us. He doesn't know how Tsuyoshi overwhelmed him, or even when or where exactly it happened, only that the next thing he knew, he woke up heavily bound and had obviously been drugged. Tsuyoshi was the only one he saw, but he sensed others as well. Tsuyoshi then explained that Renji had gotten too suspicious and made it necessary to spring his trap early. He told Renji to look down at his chest…"

Kisuke rose and led the others to where Renji lay bound and unable to hear them.

"Look, Byakuya…"

Byakuya caught his breath sharply and felt his legs weaken. His arm tightened around Ronin and he stared in horror at the markings over Renji's heart. Directly over his heart was the shape of a coiled serpent. And around the serpent were six black symbols.

"The Assassin's Circle," he whispered in shock, "Great kami…how…how did Tsuyoshi…?"

"We don't know how he learned of it or how he knew how to set it in place. But he told Renji what it was and how it worked. He told Renji that the Assassin's Circle was an ancient art, created by a man who gave the information to a clan that was a rival to the Kuchiki family. Some time in the past, that other clan sought to use it to assassinate the head of household. The attempt failed, but information about it was placed in the Kuchiki family library. Byakuya, you allowed Tsuyoshi into the vault with you, as the two of you had grown up together and you trusted him. But on one of those visits, he stole the information about the Assassin's Circle and began to prepare. He chose six targets and gathered a sample of reiatsu from each. It was relatively easy to do as he often was with you. Now, as you know, the serpent in the middle represents Renji. He is the Assassin, bound by the curse to kill his six targets, then himself."

"And you identified the targets?" asked Byakuya.

"We did," Kisuke said, nodding, "but back to Renji's story. Tsuyoshi told Renji that as soon as the sigils, or markings were activated, three things would act to make Renji kill. If he spoke to anyone about the sigils or if he heard them discussed, he would immediately begin seeking his targets. If he tried to kill himself or even if he died by accident, all of the targets would die with him. And if he did nothing, he would feel stronger and stronger impulses to kill. Eventually, he would kill his targets or lose his mind. He made Renji unconscious and placed him back in the ninth division. Then, he intercepted you as you came looking for Renji when he did not meet you as planned. He led you away. Renji woke and found that he hadn't been dreaming, and he came to me and warned me to be prepared, because he was going to be forced to attack me. So Yoruichi and I set him in restraints and he told us his story. Just telling us caused the sigils to activate. Renji broke the restraints and tore up a good portion of the shop."

"I was there too," Ichigo added, "And it took Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai and me to stop him from attacking."

"Kisuke managed to place a temporary seal on Renji," Yoruichi explained, "and we conducted a detailed study of the sigils. Kisuke had me go to the Seireitei and to look for any information, but Tsuyoshi was careful to make sure that there was no information for me to find. Kisuke planned to keep looking, but he knew that you would be in constant danger. You were going to see the sigils. There was no escaping it. You would have asked about them, and Renji would have killed you. Kisuke told Renji that he had to leave you, so that we would be able to study the sigils over more time. We set in place a plan for you to be informed ahead of time that something was happening, but we found out later that the hell butterfly was intercepted by Tsuyoshi and destroyed. Renji was forced to break up with you before we could tell you what was happening…and then Tsuyoshi closed you off from everything."

"All of us tried to reach you," Kisuke said softly, "but none of us could reach you with Tsuyoshi running things. We tried numerous times to break in and get you, but every attempt failed. Then…you disappeared. Byakuya, we didn't know he had managed to get his hands on Tenrai Keibatsu. He concocted a story to say that you had committed suicide and proved that your reiatsu had disappeared. He apparently assumed that he had been successful in killing you. None of us knew that you were in Inuzuri. No one even knew you were still alive. Some time after, I discovered a way to break the curse, but with you dead, the process wouldn't work. We sealed the sigils as well as we could and have continued to renew the seal so that Renji's condition stabilized. But still, any discussion of the sigils within his hearing will set him off again. That's why he couldn't tell you."

"But when your reaitsu reappeared while you were fighting the hollows, we realized you were alive and that if we could sense you, Tsuyoshi would as well. We alerted Kiyoshi and we gathered the targets."

"And who else was Renji supposed to kill?" Byakuya asked.

Kisuke pointed to a symbol of a cherry blossom.

"The cherry blossom is your symbol, and each of the others is someone connected to you. The snowflake is for Rukia, the cat for Yoruichi, the pawn for Rikichi. The owl is for me and the sun is for Ichigo. Now…I think that if we gather all of the targets in this cage and activate the sigils with Renji strapped down like this, Orihime will be able to reject them. The catch is…we all have to be here and she has to reject the sigils one by one. So…we have to keep Renji under control while she does this."

Kisuke paused as a hell butterfly fluttered into the cage and paused near him.

"Kisuke," Michio's voice said, sounding urgent, "The captain you warned us about was just here. He and his men are searching for Byakuya…and they have discovered that he was staying with Tsuneo. Noa and I have concealed Kiko, but we do not know where Tsuneo is. Please, we need help finding him or that man will hurt him!"

Byakuya came to his feet, his eyes flaring.

"He is at the school! We have to go and bring him here for safety."

"You can't leave," said Kisuke, "We have to get rid of the sigils."

"I'm not leaving Tsuneo to be taken by my cousin!" Byakuya exclaimed, "That man is the only reason I survived all of this time! I will not let Tsuyoshi hurt him!"

"We're not asking you to," said Kisuke, "but like it or not, you have no powers."

"But I do," said Kiyoshi, "Cousin…I will go to Inuzuri and, on my life, I will protect your friends."

"I'll go back too!" exclaimed Ronin.

"No!" Byakuya said firmly, "You cannot go back there. Tsuyoshi…"

"He doesn't know about me…and I know how to take care of myself. I have powers and can help Kiyoshi. Please, Dad! Tsuneo and Kiko are our friends! I want to help!"

Byakuya sighed in frustration.

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Dad," said Ronin, taking Byakuya's hands, "You have made me very strong and you taught me to look out for the people I care about. You have to stay here and help them, but I can help our friends. I promise I will stay with Kiyoshi and I will do exactly as he tells me too. Please Dad! I have to help Kiko! She's like my own sister!"

Byakuya swallowed hard, his gaze moving from Rukia to Renji, then back to Ronin again. There was a long silence.

"I swear, Cousin," said Kiyoshi, bowing his head, "I will not let harm come to any of them. You have my word!"

His lips tightening, he nodded.

"Very well," he said reluctantly.

He squeezed Ronin's hands gently.

"Stay with my cousin. Do as he says…and return to me safely."

"I will, Dad," promised the youth, hugging Byakuya and kissing him on the cheek, "I promise!"

The two released each other and Kiyoshi and Ronin flash stepped away. Kisuke turned to the ones that were left.

"Okay…so…we have to be ready. When we activate the sigils, he's going to grow very powerful. His reiatsu will spike and he may break the restraints. Yoruichi and I will hold the seal. Rukia, I want you and Rikichi to make sure nothing touches Orihime and Byakuya. And Ichigo…you stay focused on Renji. If he breaks the restraints, you keep him busy so that we can bind him again."

Rukia and Rikichi turned to Byakuya and Orihime. Rukia moved closer to Byakuya, her eyes teary.

"Nii-sama," she said softly, "I have missed you. I was…beside myself thinking that I lost you."

Byakuya lowered his head and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her.

"Rukia…I am sorry that you ever believed I was gone. You have suffered greatly on my behalf…"

"It's all right, Nii-sama," Rukia said, kissing his cheek, "It's over now. And we are going to put things back together. Stay close to Rikichi and me. Let us watch out for you."

Rikichi stepped forward and met Byakuya's eyes solemnly.

"Captain Kuchiki…"

Byakuya put up a hand.

"I am no longer a captain, Rikichi…"

Rikichi shook his head firmly.

"I don't care what anyone says, sir…not even you. You will always be my captain, sir. I left the sixth division after your disappearance, but I never forgot my duty as your vice captain. I will help you and Renji…and when you have regained your powers, then we will face Tsuyoshi together and defeat him!"

Byakuya's eyes softened.

"Rikichi…" he said, placing a hand on the shinigami's shoulder, "I chose well when I chose you."

"All right," said Kisuke, "Everything is in place."

He reached down and deactivated the seal over Renji, then looked down at the restrained captain.

"You ready?" he asked.

Renji took a shuddering breath and turned his head so that he could see Byakuya.

"Yeah," he said softly, "Please, kami, let this work! I've had this hanging over me for ten years!"

Byakuya's head turned and his eyes met Renji's. The redhead breathed a sigh of relief at the understanding in his former lover's expression.

"You believe me now, don't you?" he whispered, "Byakuya…"

He held the noble's eyes as Kisuke reached down and touched the serpent sigil.

"Hang in there, Renji," he said bracingly, "We're going to get you out of this."

"Kisuke," Renji said softly, "Arigato…"

The shopkeeper nodded, then touched the sigils again and quietly activated them.


	8. Releasing the Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji's friends attempt to free him from the curse of The Assassin's Circle.

Ronin looked up at the tall, pale shinigami that flash stepped along at his side, marveling at how he had suddenly gone from having a schoolteacher with no shinigami powers as his only relative to being the son of the noble Kuchiki clan's former leader. He had suspected upon seeing his father's zanpakutou that he hadn't always been powerless. There was even still power in the blade, although his father couldn't seem to use that power.

He wondered when his own zanpakutou would appear…

He stole another glance at his beautiful companion, admiring the fine, slender body, the black hair that ended in swirling blue strands, the very dark blue eyes and the pale skin that was like his father's. The man had a swift flash step, powerful reiatsu and a lovely dark blue zanpakutou…even the blade was a dark blue hue, with a guard on the hilt that was shaped like sakura blossom.

"I hope we get there fast enough!" Ronin said as they ran together, "Kiko is like my sister. We already lost our friend, Haru, in a hollow attack this week."

"We will be in time," Kiyoshi promised, "I can sense Tsuyoshi's spiritual pressure. He is not in the area of the school. Not yet, anyway."

Ronin felt a sense of relief as the schoolhouse appeared out of the darkness in front of them. They flash stepped to the doors and found Tsuneo waiting just inside, an agitated look on his face.

"Ronin!" he said, sounding anxious and at the same time, relieved, "Where is Bya?"

"My cousin is with friends…friends who are trying to help him to regain his powers."

Tsuneo's eyes widened as he gazed at Kiyoshi, looking as though he couldn't decide if the lovely man in front of him was friend or foe. Kiyoshi smiled encouragingly and extended a hand. Tsuneo accepted it tentatively.

"So…you are…one of them? A Kuchiki?" he asked uncertainly, "But not…"

"The one who you saw try to kill my cousin, was Tsuyoshi," Kiyoshi assured him, "And although he is the leader of the family, I do not follow him. I have been banished from the family…declared an enemy by Tsuyoshi, and unable to return on pain of death. But once Byakuya has regained his powers, and he is restored to leadership, I am free to return to the family."

"I see," said Tsuneo, his heart pounding as he continued to look into the young noble's blue eyes, "I…I wasn't sure. I mean, Bya said that his cousin turned the family against him."

"He couldn't turn me against my cousin," Kiyoshi assured the vendor, "I know the full extent of his treachery and I will remain at my cousin, Byakuya's, side until Tsuyoshi pays for what he has done!"

"W-well, that is good to know. I…always knew that our Bya was very special…that he used to be powerful. It is good to know he has you to help him find his strength again."

Kiyoshi smiled and Tsuneo felt his heart skip.

"Arigato. However, there wouldn't have been anyone for us to find if you had not taken him in and protected him when he was injured. For that, I am deeply grateful."

"Oh…oh it's okay," said Tsuneo, looking slightly unsteady, "B-but we'd better go and collect Kiko."

Kiyoshi nodded.

"Ronin and I will escort the two of you to safety," he said, glancing at the boy.

"Very well," said Tsuneo, leading them out of the school building and locking the door behind him.

They turned to take a small, almost hidden path back to town, but before they had taken more than a few steps, Kiyoshi stiffened and placed his hand on his sword.

"Tsuyoshi!" he hissed, "Ronin, take Tsuneo and go to Michio. He will hide you."

"I won't leave you to face him alone!" insisted Ronin, "I promised to…"

"You promised to obey me!" Kiyoshi reminded him, gently, but firmly, "Now go!"

Ronin stared for a moment longer, but Tsuneo took the boy by the arm and pulled him into the bushes as Tsuyoshi flash stepped into view in front of Kiyoshi. The vendor grabbed the boy's other arm as well and held onto him tightly.

"Go and find Kiko," he said softly, "I will stay and help Kiyoshi. I know a few things that will be useful. Trust me."

Ronin looked back at where Kiyoshi stood with his sword drawn, watching as Tsuyoshi drew his own weapon and moved forward threateningly. His heart ached, but he remembered his promise to his father and his concern for Kiko and flash stepped away. Tsuneo knelt in the bushes, frowning as he saw again the face of the man who had tried to kill Bya. He felt a stab of worry for the young shinigami who faced him, but he had sensed that Kiyoshi had significant power.

And Tsuneo was not without his abilities, peasant abilities though they might be.

"Well, well," said Tsuyoshi, glaring at Kiyoshi and holding up Tenrai Keibatsu, "If it isn't my other traitorous cousin! I should have expected to see you here, Kiyoshi. But…you will not be here for long!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stared past Rukia and Rikichi's tensed forms as Kisuke reached down and activated the sigils on Renji's tattooed chest. The redhead's eyes flew open and they could see immediately, the rise of the intense bloodlust. He breathed in the air and hissed with fury, sensing his six targets in the room with him.

"Hang in there, buddy," Kisuke said, backing off as Ichigo and Yoruichi raised their reiatsu and placed a confining kido around the redhead, "Orihime, you take aim on him like I showed you and reject as soon as you have an opening."

"Hai," the girl said, nodding and standing ready.

"Brace yourselves, everyone. The Assassin's circle will make him even stronger and more dangerous than he already is. Mind your step…"

He broke off as Renji gave an enraged snarl and tore free of the bonds holding him down. He leapt to his feet and instantly shot in Byakuya's direction. Ichigo flash stepped forward and raised a protective wall of reiatsu, but gave a gasp of dismay as Renji shattered it a moment later and bore down on the powerless noble.

"Damn it!" yelled Ichigo, "It's like he knows Byakuya has no powers!"

"I think he can sense it," Kisuke said warningly, stepping in front of Byakuya and forcing Renji back with a hard blast of kido, "and darn it, if he isn't even stronger than he was last time. I'm thinking now that he gains power the more targets that gather around him."

"Well, that was good timing!" snapped Ichigo, absorbing a scathing blast of kido from the redhead's extended hands.

Orihime shifted and repositioned herself, then tensed her body and focused on one of the sigils on Renji's heaving chest.

"I reject!" she cried.

Golden light flared from her hands and shot towards Renji, wrapping around him and firing itself into one of the sigils. Kisuke made a sound of approval as Renji screamed and placed a hand on his chest and the cat disappeared. The redhead staggered back, staring down at the sigils then lifted his head and loosed a howl of fury. He launched himself at Orihime, knocking Rikichi and Ichigo sprawling and bearing down on her as her eyes went wide with fright.

"Orihime!" yelled Ichigo.

At the last moment, a triangular golden shield rose up in front of the girl. She took aim at the oncoming captain, raising her hands and preparing to fire another blast. As she fired the reject spell, Renji seemed to realize what was happening, and he flash stepped away. He fired himself at a hapless Rikichi, who was just getting back to his feet and tackled the former vice captain, knocking him onto the floor and tearing at him with his bare hands. The next thing anyone knew, a pale body had attached itself to Renji's back and struck him with several solid blows. On any other day, the strikes would have stunned or incapacitated the redhead, but they only seemed to infuriate him. He tore Byakuya off of his back and wrapped his hand around his former captain and lover's throat, his red-brown eyes going more red as he sensed the impending death of one of his targets.

"R-renji!" gasped the noble, placing his hands on Renji's and trying to loosen them.

Three kido spells struck the redhead simultaneously sending him crashing to the floor. He lost his grip on Byakuya and Rikichi dragged the dazed noble away, raising his hands as Renji bore down on them.

"Hado #33. Soukatsui!"

The blast took Renji off his feet and threw him to the floor, stunning him. Orihime ran forward and quickly locked onto another sigil.

"I reject!" she cried.

Renji screamed in pain and writhed fitfully on the floor of the reiatsu cage as the sun sigil slowly faded and Orihime shifted and sought to take aim again. Crawling ropes shot from the hands of Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rikichi and Rukia, wrapping around his wrists and ankles.

"Bakudo #61, Rikujoukorou!" cried Kisuke.

Renji erupted into piercing, shattering cries and strained against the kido holding him in place. Byakuya's face paled at the rising swell of reiatsu around the redhead.

"Hurry, Orihime!" he hissed as the girl stood over Renji and focused on the sigils.

"I reject!" she cried.

Renji's bonds shattered and he surged to his feet as Byakuya grabbed Orihime and dragged her back. He fired a kido blast that sent the noble and the human girl crashing to the floor under a pile of debris. Kisuke and Yoruichi flash stepped in front of him and struck with a volley of kido spells, forcing him back. He dived then, in Rukia's direction. Ichigo flash stepped into his path and the two forced him back as the others regrouped and tried to corral him for the next 'reject' spell.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Renji gets more powerful as each sigil is rejected?" asked Kisuke.

"That doesn't bode well for us, if it's true," Yoruichi called back to him.

"What do we do?" yelled Ichigo, "He just getting stronger and stronger!"

"We have to give Orihime a wide enough opening to let her reject them together," suggested Byakuya.

He thought for a moment and lowered his voice.

"Ichigo," he said softly," I will draw him to me, and all of the rest of you need to hold him back for Orihime.

"That sounds good," said the substitute shinigami, "if he doesn't catch you. You don't have your flash step. You're going to have to be really careful."

Byakuya frowned at him, but nodded. He waited until Renji was directed away from him then moved out into the open and backed towards the far side of the cage. Ichigo fired a kido blast that made the redhead turn slightly to avoid it. Renji's glazed eyes found Byakuya and he flash stepped towards him. Byakuya backed away as Renji closed in on him.

"Renji," he called, looking into his former lover's enraged eyes, "Renji, please…we're trying to help you."

Renji moved closer, cutting the noble off from the others and cornering him.

"Renji…Renji, watashi no koi, don't do this! Renji…"

He reached Byakuya and gazed down into his eyes, then placed a hand over the noble's breast, over his heart. Byakuya's eyes widened as reiatsu flared around his hand as he prepared to hit the noble point blank with a kido spell.

"You are stronger than this," Byakuya breathed, "I know you are. Fight, Renji. Help us to free you."

For just a moment, the hazed eyes sparked with recognition, then he started to fire the spell. Crawling ropes fired from all directions and brought the redhead down again, leaving Byakuya unharmed, but leaned against the wall and panting heavily. Orihime ran forward.

"I reject!" she cried, watching as the snowflake sigil faded, "I reject!"

The pawn slowly disappeared.

"Orihime, LOOK OUT!" cried Ichigo, flash stepping forward and grabbing the girl as Renji broke free again and rose up, screeching like a demon. His face a blinding mask of fury, he loosed a huge blast that sent Ichigo and Orihime tumbling away and crashing into the wall.

"Damn it!" yelled Kisuke, "He's too strong now! Yoruichi, we have to knock him out!"

The two swept towards Renji and were nearly enveloped by a second, stronger kido blast that sent them flying backwards and dropped a heap of debris on top of them. Rukia screamed and Rikichi fired a volley of kido spells, flash stepping forward and throwing himself on the senseless shinigami. Renji tore him off of his back and threw him down. Rukia drew her sword and she and Byakuya backed away as Renji closed in and cornered them.

"Renji, I saw your eyes change before," Byakuya said, his voice trembling, "You are stronger than this. I know it is difficult, but you can overcome this. You are…so very strong! You worked so hard…to get that way, so that you could be a captain. You wanted to reach the moon and you did that! You soared beyond. I was so proud to be your captain…felt so fortunate…to have your love. Renji…"

The redhead stopped and looked into Byakuya's eyes, groaning softly and hesitating.

"Renji, you have to get past this. All you have to do is let Orihime take away the last two sigils. We'll be okay. We'll have each other again…and…"

"B-bya…kuya…" Renji gasped, his eyes clearing slightly.

The noble stepped away from Rukia as Ichigo dug Orihime out of the rubble and tried to revive her.

"I'm here. I'll stay with you. Just…stay still, Renji. Stay still."

He moved closer and reached out to take the redhead's hand.

"Aishiteru yo, Renji," Byakuya said softly, curling slowly into his former lover's arms.

He carefully held himself to the side as Orihime staggered to her feet and stumbled towards them.

Renji remained frozen, his last victim tantalizingly close, but shaking all over as he held himself back from hurting the man in his arms. Kisuke and Yoruichi helped each other out from under the rubble and moved to join the others. Orihime moved cautiously into position and took aim at the sakura sigil.

"You're going to be okay, Renji," Byakuya whispered, "Easy now."

"I reject!" cried Orihime.

The last of the 'victim' sigils disappeared, leaving only the snake sigil. Renji sighed and his legs shook unsteadily. He dropped to his knees, moaning.

"Orihime, the last sigil," Byakuya said quickly.

Renji's body seized suddenly and the redhead gave a hard cry of dismay. His hands clenched and seemed to move of their own accord, reaching up and tearing at his own throat.

"Renji, NO!" screamed Byakuya, taking hold of one strong arm and pulling it away from the redhead's bleeding flesh.

The others converged on the fallen shinigami, grabbing onto his hands and holding them back as a sobbing Orihime launched the last reject spell, then immediately raised a healing shield over him.

"Oh my kami," Byakuya gasped, "Renji!"

"What happened?" asked Ichigo, white-faced, "Why did he…do that?"

"The last sigil," Kisuke said in a low voice, "It was there to make Renji kill himself after the assassinations were completed."

He put a hand on Byakuya's quivering shoulder.

"He'll be okay. Orihime's healing spell will restore him now."

Byakuya nodded wordlessly, kneeling at Renji's side and holding one limp, blood-covered hand in his.

"That was close," Yoruichi said, looking around at the destroyed room and the battered group that inhabited it.

"Too close," Kisuke agreed, "But the sigils are gone. And as soon as Renji can be moved, we're going back to Karakura Town."

"What about Tsuyoshi?" asked Yoruichi, "Won't he just come after Byakuya again?"

"Yeah," said Kisuke, "But Byakuya and Renji will be in hiding…until I figure out how to get Byakuya's powers back."

"We aren't going to just go after Tsuyoshi, now that Renji's free of the Assassin's Circle?" asked Ichigo.

"No," said Kisuke, "Byakuya has to be the one to kill Tsuyoshi."

"What? Why?" asked the youth.

"Because," said Yoruichi, "When Tenrai Keibatsu devoured Byakuya's powers, they were transferred to Tsuyoshi. He has been made the leader of the Kuchiki clan. And before Byakuya can regain his place as leader, he must defeat Tsuyoshi and claim the power of that divine sword. The Kuchiki clan will only accept him as their leader if he does this."

"And he will," said Kisuke, gazing down at where Byakuya knelt, holding Renji's hand, "We'll make sure of it. That bastard is going to pay for what he did! To Byakuya, to Renji…to all of us…"


	9. Truths and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya tells Renji the truth about Ronin.

Byakuya laid quietly in a large, soft bed, with his head rested gently over Renji's heart, a pale hand beneath his cheek, feeling the soft pulse of life beneath it. His other hand reached across the redhead's warm torso and had entangled his fingers with Renji's. The redhead slept silently, and he did not move, except for the soft inhale and exhale of his breathing. Byakuya had never seen his lover so still and quiet. He hadn't been able to sleep all through the long night because of the strangeness of it. That, coupled with the intense emotions associated with being in Renji's arms again after their long separation, left him unable to close his eyes.

His heart ached at how they had been torn apart…how Tsuyoshi's lies and manipulations had shattered the beauty of their love. His heart had been more destroyed by Renji's seeming betrayal, than his body and powers had been when Tsuyoshi used Tenrai Keibatsu to bring him down. Neither betrayal had been expected, and one piled on top of the other had been crushing. If it hadn't been for Tsuneo finding him and taking him to Inuzuri, he knew he would have died.

But somehow, he had been saved. He had been saved and had slowly recovered, thanks to the help of Tsuneo and the Inuzuri healer…but mostly to the presence of the one thing that had not left him as his life came apart.

_Ronin…_

That little, beautiful reminder of their love had remained with him, and had grown into the strong young boy who was the best of both of them.

_But what will Renji think when I tell him?_

_What will Ronin think?_

_Will they hate me for lying to them?_

"Byakuya…"

Renji's fingers moved, brushing warmly against his.

"It's all right now," Byakuya whispered, "They are gone."

He lifted his head slightly, as Renji's brown eyes opened and looked at the place where the noble's head had been pillowed. His breath caught and tears filled his eyes.

"Oh god," he moaned, half sobbing and burying Byakuya's mouth in hard, penetrating kisses, "Oh god, oh god! I thought that they would never be gone!"

He sat up and dragged the noble into his arms, holding him painfully tightly against him, his body shaking as he loosed the grief he had borne alone for the past decade. His fingers threaded through Byakuya's silken, black hair, and his nose and mouth took in his lover's taste and scent and the weak traces of his reiatsu. Byakuya's arms anchored him, the noble's mouth meeting his firmly, and the dark eyes locking on his and registering love and forgiveness.

"Byakuya!" Renji moaned, tears streaming down his face and wetting the noble's face as they held and kissed each other, "Byakuya…Byakuya. Oh god, let this be real this time. If it's just another stupid dream, I'm gonna die. I know I'm gonna die! B-byakuya!"

"You aren't dreaming, Renji," Byakuya assured him, "I am here now. I am here and I won't leave you again. I promise."

"You're really…here?" Renji said, tracing the lines of his face and staring at him through tear-glazed eyes, "I thought for so long that you were dead. I thought my lover was dead. I thought that if you were dead, I should have died too because of the soul bond, but…I…I thought it was just the curse of the Assassin's circle, that even though you were dead, I was still alive, and I had to go on living in this hell without you!"

"That's over now," Byakuya assured him, "The Assassin's Circle is gone now, and we are together again. I am going to get my powers back, and then you and I will be able to go home again."

The redhead gave a shuddering sigh and buried his wet face in soft, sakura scented hair.

"Kami, you smell good, Byakuya!" he sighed, sniffling softly, "I thought I'd never breathe you in like this again. Look, I know I was the one who did the leaving…and you got hurt really badly. I wish I could undo everything, Bya…I wish that…"

"Stop," Byakuya whispered in his ear, "I understand now. And Renji, I think…a part of me always knew that there was something more to what happened…something I didn't understand at the time…something I could only learn when the time came for me to know it. You do not owe me apologies for leaving me to protect me…or even trying to move on. We all took the actions we had to at the time. And truly, I am in as much need for forgiveness as you are. Renji…I…there is something I have to tell you. It's the reason that I called you to the manor that day, the day you left me."

Renji brushed the tears away from his eyes and nodded.

"Okay…what was it?" he asked, frowning.

"I was going to tell you as soon as I opened the door…but you…you had that expression on your face, and I felt everything begin to die inside me…then you told me you were leaving me, and you left before I could get the words out. I wanted to follow you, to stop you. But Tsuyoshi, he told me to remember my pride…and I stopped, and I let the moment pass. Maybe if I had said the words, if I told you, you wouldn't have left me!"

"I don't understand," Renji said, looking confused, "What are you talking about? Byakuya, what were you going to tell me that day?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ronin looked back at where Kiyoshi stood with his sword drawn, watching as Tsuyoshi drew his own weapon and moved forward threateningly. His heart ached, but he remembered his promise to his father and his concern for Kiko and flash stepped away. Tsuneo knelt in the bushes, frowning as he saw again the face of the man who had tried to kill Bya. He felt a stab of worry for the young shinigami who faced him, but he had sensed that Kiyoshi had significant power.

And Tsuneo was not without his abilities, peasant abilities though they might be.

"Well, well," said Tsuyoshi, glaring at Kiyoshi and holding up Tenrai Keibatsu, "If it isn't my other traitorous cousin! I should have expected to see you here, Kiyoshi. But…you will not be here for long!"

"The only traitor here is you, Tsuyoshi!" Kiyoshi said, raising his sword, "But if you think that it will be easy to kill me, think again."

"I took Byakuya down," the frowning clan leader reminded him.

"Yes, you did," answered the younger noble, "But you forget, my cousin. You broke the bonds of love and loyalty, and fouled your heart with betrayal. Byakuya loved and trusted you like his own brother. The two of you grew up, side-by-side. That made it all the more easy for you to get inside his defenses. It was the coward's way to steal what was not rightfully yours."

"You are wrong!" Tsuyoshi hissed, "I should have been made heir, and you know it! Soujun Kuchiki was weak. He was weak and he brought forth a weak, peasant loving son! Byakuya only ever brought our clan embarrassment and disgrace…first by marrying that Rukon mouse, and then by creating the soul bond with his peasant, male subordinate! He may have had respectable powers, but he didn't have what it took to maintain his place at the head of the family."

"Only because you pretended to be his ally and then stabbed him in the back!" cried Kiyoshi, "You may have shattered his sword and his powers, but you have not shattered mine. And I have advantages that Byakuya did not. I know what a vicious snake you are! And I have become well versed in the use of the weapon you wield. To steal my blade's and body's powers, you must make physical contact. But you will find that hard to do if when you touch me, all you connect with is mist!"

Kiyoshi's sword glowed with bright blue light and his eyes shone like bright star sapphires.

"Breathe, Sorateiou!" he cried, sending his extended blade into shikai.

His sword glowed a brighter blue for a moment, then dissolved into a fine mist that gathered around him, both surrounding his body and swirling towards his enemy. Snarling angrily, Tsuyoshi flash stepped away.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking me a fool, Cousin! I know that wherever that mist touches, you can unleash a horrific blue fire attack on it. But see now how Tenrai Keibatsu swallows up that mist…eats it's power…the way it will eat yours when I cut you!"

He raised his sword to slash at the incoming mist, but made a sound of surprise as the mist particles altered their path to avoid being touched by his blade. Try as he might, he could not reach a single droplet.

"I applaud your efforts, of course," said Kiyoshi, with calm sarcasm, "However, I exert my control over every drop of mist that comes from my sword. And as I have trained with my zanpakutou, my skill at controlling the paths of those droplets has grown exponentially. So I can ensure that no matter that you slash at the cluster of mist, you will not touch one droplet directly. But…with one small command, I can alter my attack…and give you a taste of that fire that you were expecting!"

He flash stepped away as Tsuyoshi shot forward, then turned and raised his hands. The cloud of mist swirled and dissipated, then re-formed over the traitor's head.

"Oozora no hinote!" cried Kiyoshi, turning the mist to into a swell of heavenly blue fire that surrounded Tsuyoshi and exploded.

Tsuneo blinked and squinted, blinded briefly by the shine of Kiyoshi's attack. As his vision slowly returned, he saw movement to Kiyoshi's right and reacted immediately. He pulled a handful of odd black dust from his pocket and cast it at whatever was moving towards the young noble. The dust flashed bright white, alerting Kiyoshi to the incoming attack and giving him time to flash step away. As he moved, Kiyoshi loosed a hard blast of blue kido fire, that forced Tsuyoshi back and momentarily blocked the traitor's view. He flash stepped to Tsuneo and took his hand, then the two disappeared from the area before the light from Kiyoshi's attack had faded.

"Damn you, Cousin!" Tsuyoshi hissed, sheathing his sword, "You may have escaped me this time. But I will find you, and I will find Byakuya…and I will suck the life out of both of you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya, what were you going to tell me that day?"

Tears misted the noble's dark gray eyes as he remembered standing in the courtyard at Kuchiki Manor and listening as Renji's words shattered his heart.

"It was a miracle," he said softly, letting his fingers run down the long strands of his former lover's unbound red hair, "It was our miracle, Renji. Everything we wanted had come to pass, but in that moment it all broke into pieces and fell apart."

He took a steadying breath.

"Renji…about Ronin…"

"Don't worry about it," Renji said, touching his face lightly, "After what I did to you, you had every right to try to find someone else."

"No, Renji, you're not understanding me."

Renji frowned in confusion.

"Renji, I did not make Ronin with another lover."

"What?" the redhead said, his eyes widening in realization, "You mean that…?"

"I mean that…what I had called you to the manor to tell you that day, was that the soul bonding had been successful. Ronin…the heir to the Kuchiki clan leadership…is our son, yours and mine!"

Renji's face paled and he went silent for a moment, absorbing the noble's words.

"Kami…you were going to tell me that you were pregnant," he breathed, his expression becoming tormented again, "You were going to tell me that we were having a baby…that the clan would have to allow us to be married. You were about to hand me everything I ever wanted…and I…"

"Renji…stop. I will grant that, being in ignorance of the placement of the Assassin's Circle on your body, I was devastated. But knowing how my cousin set us up so meticulously, how he slowly gained my trust over time, and then turned on me…how he corrupted your body so that you would have to leave me…you are not to blame for the hell that rained down on us that day. That was my cousin's doing."

He took Renji's face in his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"And now, we have a chance to undo the devastation that betrayal caused that day. If you can forgive me for not telling you about Ronin, for disappearing and letting you believe I had taken my own life…if you can forgive me for blaming you for the fact that I lost everything, I think that there is yet hope for us."

"Byakuya," Renji said, brushing a tear away from the noble's eye, "You didn't do anything that needs forgiveness. You didn't tell me that day, because I broke up with you before you could say the words. You let everyone think that you were dead so that you could protect yourself and our baby. And you had every reason to blame me…to hate me, after what I did to you. It is painful as hell to have lost so many years with you and our son. But none of that is your fault. You were just trying to keep Ronin and yourself alive and safe. It was what I would have wanted, if I had known…and it's certainly nothing to be sorry for."

Byakuya gave him a sad but grateful smile.

"I am relieved that you feel that way."

"Hey," said the redhead, letting his cheek rub lightly against Byakuya's, "That guy, Tsuyoshi, really did a number on both of us. I'm just glad that now the truth is out. We got rid of the Assassin's Circle, and now we can put ourselves back together."

He gazed into Byakuya's eyes, his own softening with relief and affection.

"And you know what this means," he went on.

Byakuya looked back at him questioningly.

"It means we are a family," he finished softly, "You, Ronin and me…we're a family."

"You mean that…even the way I am now, you still want to be with me?" asked the noble, "Renji, I lost everything. I have no noble name, no powers…I have nothing to offer you. At least before, I was…"

"Stop it," Renji said, pulling him close and kissing the words away, "I don't care about any of that."

"But that's why you fell in love with me. You admired my powers and abilities. You worked for years, trying to surpass me. Now you say that my powers don't matter?"

"They may have made me notice you," the redhead admitted, "But that's not what made me love you, Byakuya."

Renji placed a warm hand over the noble's pounding heart.

"This is why I love you, Byakuya. It isn't the Kuchiki name, the fact that you're drop-dead gorgeous or any powers you have. It's your heart. You always tried to hide it, because you weren't supposed to let anyone know it was there. But I saw it as I studied you…as I pursued you, trying all of the time to grow stronger, myself. I wouldn't be half the man I am now…if not for you. You challenged me, you mentored me, and you loved me. That's why I grew as strong as I did. And now…you gave me a son…a beautiful son."

"But you missed out on most of his childhood, because of…"

"I will make up for that now."

Renji chuckled softly.

"Well, if the kid will let down his guard a little. You know, he doesn't like me very much right now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Byakuya, "Ronin barely knows you."

"Yeah?" Renji laughed, "but he came in after I knocked you out and kinda misunderstood things. He almost ran me through with Senbonzakura when I tried to leave with you. That's why I had to bring him along before."

"Yes," Byakuya said solemnly, "Ronin is very protective of me."

He looked into the redhead's eyes meaningfully.

"He is very like his father in that, I think."

"Damned straight," Renji said, gently pulling Byakuya onto his lap.

Byakuya parted his thighs and settled against the redhead so that their awakening lengths rested against each other. Renji fed hungrily on the noble's soft, pale lips, sinking inside his mouth and tasting the sweetness he had craved for so long that it had nearly driven him insane. His hands slipped beneath Byakuya's yukata, sliding it off his shoulders and baring him fully. He followed the contours of the noble's slender body, relearning him slowly before wrapping his arms around the noble and lowering him onto his back. He brought his body down onto Byakuya's, holding him down and tracing every inch of what he had missed so much with searching fingers and gentle touches of his lips. Byakuya's eyes misted and his fingers traced the bold, dark patterns on Renji's shoulders and chest, and he smiled at the fact that, even if he closed his eyes, he still remembered every one of them.

The redhead's mouth returned to his, and the two fell to exchanging deep, unhurried kisses, enjoying the simple joy of being able, once again, to touch and explore each other, to experience and appreciate each other's unique beauty. Their hips moved, rubbing their hungrily leaking members against each other and making the two men expel soft, feverish moans into each other's mouths as they continued kissing, and their desires began to ignite.

Renji caught his breath as a cool, slender hand took hold of his flushed and thickened member, gently rubbing the wet head all over the noble's entrance and positioning him there. He pushed inside in slow, careful thrusts, smiling at the rising flush on the pretty skin of Byakuya's face and throat, and the soft, beautiful sounds of pleasure the noble made as he was deeply penetrated.

When he was fully inside the softly panting noble, he paused to brush a cluster of tumbled black hair away from his eyes and to admire the beautiful face that he had only been able to see in his dreams and nightmares for nearly a decade.

"I love you, Byakuya," he whispered, wrapping a hand around the noble's length and entangling the fingers of his other hand with his lover's, "I love you so much…and I don't care how much time passes or what happens. I'm always going to love you."

"I love you too, Renji," Byakuya breathed, closing his eyes as Renji began thrusting into him, "I will always love you."

They stopped speaking…letting the thrust and penetration, the kiss and the caress express the simple truth, that despite everything that had tried to break them apart, they were still alive…were still connected, and they were determined never to let anyone come between them again.

"R-ren…oh kami, Renji," Byakuya panted, holding on to the redhead's strong shoulders and thrusting feverishly into his lover's stroking hand as Renji thrust in harder and faster, "Renji! Watashi no koi…Renji!"

The redhead's thrusting length found the sensitive cluster of nerves inside the writhing noble, striking it several times in quick succession and reducing the overwhelmed noble to near senselessness.

He screamed Renji's name, his pearly nails digging in to the redhead's tanned skin as hot seed erupted out of him and pulsed hotly onto their bared flesh. Renji took hold of the noble's pale hip and thrust deep inside, holding himself there as he released into Byakuya, leaving him breathless and panting, damp with sweat and hazy eyed, filled and pleasantly sated.

"Marry me," Renji said suddenly, making Byakuya blink and catch his breath in surprise.

"Wh-what?" the noble managed, still breathing heavily from exertion, "What did you say?"

Renji smiled down at him and kissed the noble's trembling lips.

"I said, marry me…right now!" Renji repeated.

Byakuya sat up slowly, barely able to think as the heat of Renji's release continued to burn inside him.

"I…I can't," he whispered, his face paling, "not like this."

"Why not?" Renji asked, taking his face in both hands and kissing the noble's pouting lips.

"Because…" Byakuya went on, "Renji, I told you. I have nothing to offer you. M-maybe after my powers are restored…after I…"

"I told you that crap doesn't matter!" Renji said firmly, "We love each other. We have a son together. That's what you have to offer…and that's all I want."

Byakuya stared at him, his face going white and his eyes filling with tears. He tried with everything he had left to find the pride to stop himself, but in the end collapsed into Renji's embrace, crying soundlessly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" the redhead said, anchoring his lover securely in his arms and holding him tightly as a decade's worth of grief spilled out of the broken noble onto Renji's hair and skin.


	10. Lowered Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya responds to Renji's proposal.

"Renji, I told you. I have nothing to offer you. M-maybe after my powers are restored…after I…"

"I told you that crap doesn't matter!" Renji said firmly, "We love each other. We have a son together. That's what you have to offer…and that's all I want. Marry me, Byakuya. Marry me now!"

Byakuya stared at him, his face going white and his eyes filling with tears. He tried with everything he had left to find the pride to stop himself, but in the end collapsed into Renji's embrace, crying soundlessly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" the redhead said, anchoring his lover securely in his arms and holding him tightly as a decade's worth of grief spilled out of the broken noble onto Renji's hair and skin.

Byakuya clung tightly to Renji's arms, both surprised at and accepting of his loss of control. As much as he had been a strong shinigami, the head of a noble household, the leader of a military division and a man who was determined to always be in firm control of his emotions, all of those other things were gone now. All that was left was the weak body he existed in, a zanpakutou he could no longer use, and a son he had once acted to protect, but who he was now relegated to accepting as his own protector. It made no sense to him that Renji could look at the person he was now and could still love him and want to marry him. He couldn't make any sense of it at all.

But Renji's arms held on to his thin, powerless body and his kisses warmed the heart inside him that had somehow survived everything and had returned to the red-haired man whom he could never be worthy of now.

"Let go of me, Renji!" he demanded, trying to pull away, "Renji, let go!"

"No!" the redhead insisted, "I let go of you once and I almost lost you forever. I am never going to let go of you again."

"But...look at me!" Byakuya yelled at him, "I am not even a shadow of what I was."

"And I told you that I don't give a damn about that!" Renji yelled back, "I fought like hell to be able to be with you like this again. I am not giving that up, now that I have you back."

"But I...can't, Renji!"

He dragged the struggling noble into another heated kiss, then paused and looked at the door as a knock sounded and Ronin's voice called to the noble.

"Dad? Dad, are you okay?"

"R-ronin," Byakuya said, taking a shuddering breath.

He hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes and hastily tied his yukata back in place. Renji released him and the noble walked quickly to the bedroom door and opened it.

"Ronin," he said wearily, "I am glad to see you are back safely. Did everyone make it back all right?"

"Y-yeah, Dad," the youth said, looking past Byakuya to where Renji still sat in the bed, "Um, I heard raised voices. Is, uh, everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Renji said, slipping out of the bed and walking to the door.

Ronin's eyes moved from Byakuya's troubled expression to Renji's guarded one.

"I didn't ask you," the youth said in a low voice, "I asked my dad."

He looked into Byakuya's eyes, reading the barely submerged pain.

"Dad, I can see that...you're upset. And even if I couldn't, I feel it. What happened?"

He turned on Renji, his eyes flaring.

"What did you do to him? Did you hurt him?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"No, he didn't," he said softly, stepping back and motioning for the boy to enter the room, "Renji would never harm me, Ronin."

"But Dad," said the boy, "I can see that you've...been crying. Something upset you. Was it something he did?"

"No," Byakuya said firmly, "But...I do need to speak to you. It is something important. It is...something you need to know."

Ronin followed Byakuya back to the bed and the two sat down. Renji sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Does...he really need to be here?" asked Ronin, "I'm sorry if I sound rude, but..."

"This concerns Renji as well," explains Byakuya, "It is about something that I did that had disastrous results."

"You mean, how you trusted your cousin and he betrayed you?" Ronin asked, "Kiyoshi already told me some things, and others, I overheard."

"Well," said Byakuya, "This is not something that anyone knows."

"Okay," said the youth, glancing at Renji, then back at Byakuya.

"Apparently, you have heard that I was raised with Tsuyoshi."

Ronin nodded.

"We were close, growing up...at least, I thought that we were. I did not realize it at the time, but Tsuyoshi carried a secret grudge. He always felt that since my father was not exceedingly powerful, leadership of the clan should have passed to his father, and then to him. He never let on about his jealousy, but he watched carefully to see where I was weak, what things might be exploited."

"I know he stole that sword, and that he used it to steal your powers. He tried to kill you and Tsuneo found you and helped you escape him."

"Yes," confirmed Byakuya, "All of that is true. But there is a part of the story that I have not told. I could not, because it was too dangerous, and in truth, it was too painful. It involves what happened between Renji and me before Tsuyoshi attacked me."

"You told me that you and Renji were...together," Ronin said, glancing at the redhead.

"We were," Byakuya said, nodding, "I was Renji's captain, captain of the sixth division. I will save the story of how Renji entered my life, but I will tell you that we did fall in love, and we wanted very much to be married. However, I was also the leader of the Kuchiki clan. There were strict rules that warned against marrying a member of the peasant class. Prior to becoming leader, I broke the rules and married a peasant woman. She died five years later, and after that, the Kuchiki elders chose me to be clan leader, with the understanding that I would never break the rules again. I kept my relationship with Renji a secret for a time. The only one I told was Tsuyoshi. And during that time, I tried to make a special connection with Renji...one that would force the elders to accept him, so that we could be married. But even as we worked towards that, Tsuyoshi interfered behind our backs. I did achieve soul resonance with Renji, but before I go before the council, Tsuyoshi captured Renji and set a curse upon him that would have forced him to kill me. Rather than allow it to happen, Renji left me. And because he left me to protect me from this curse, I was not able to tell him that our soul bonding had been successful."

He paused for a moment and slipped a hand into Renji's. Ronin's frown deepened slightly, but he said nothing as Byakuya continued his story.

"Soul bonding is a special connection that is rarely achieved, but if it occurs between two males, then the noble male can become pregnant."

Ronin's eyes widened.

"You mean...?" he began, then stopped and stared at the two men.

"I mean that because Renji and I successfully bonded, I became pregnant with his child...with you, Ronin. You were not borne by a woman, but by me. And Renji is your father."

"Y-you...?" Ronin stammered, "You said that..."

"I know I was not honest with you," Byakuya confessed, "At the time, I did not know what Tsuyoshi had done to Renji. I really thought that Renji had left me. And I had you, but no way to protect you. As the rightful heir to clan leadership, you were vulnerable. Tsuyoshi would have...and still will, kill you if he learns of you. That is why I remained here in Inuzuri. It was the only place where I felt the Tsuyoshi would not sense me. But recently, my residual powers began to flare, and he sensed that I was alive. He came here, looking for me. I thought that Renji had led him here, but it wasn't his fault. Tsuyoshi would have come anyway, and I would not have been able to protect you from him."

"But what about the curse?" asked Ronin, "Won't Captain Abarai try to kill you?"

"No," said Renji, "You see, while you were gone, the ones of us here managed to break the curse. I am fine now."

He met Byakuya's eyes meaningfully.

"And now that I'm free of the curse, and we are together, I asked Byakuya to marry me."

Ronin met Byakuya's eyes questioningly.

"That's why you were so upset? Because he wanted us to be together?" he asked, "Don't you want us to be together, now that you know the truth and the curse has been broken?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"That is...complicated," he explained.

"No, it isn't," said Ronin, with certainty, "Either you love him and you want us to be a family or you don't. That isn't complicated. Are you still in love with Captain Abarai?"

"You see?" said Renji, "It isn't as complicated as you're making it. Our kid gets it. I get it. So why are you still agonizing over this? Either you love me and you want to be with me, or you don't."

"But it isn't so simple as that," Byakuya insisted, "When we fell in love, I was a powerful man. I was a clan leader and a captain, not a...just a...weak...commoner. I told you, Renji. I have nothing to offer you! You are powerful and accomplished..."

"And I said that doesn't fucking matter!"

Renji glanced at Ronin.

"Sorry, kid. It doesn't matter. Byakuya, I love you! And if you are still in love with me, we should just stop arguing about this and get married!"

Renji stopped and frowned at him.

"You...do still love me, ne?" he asked, his eyes softening.

Byakuya let out an exasperated breath.

"Of course I do, Abarai! But...what if what happened to me cannot be undone? What if this is all I ever am?"

"Dad," laughed Ronin, "This is all you've ever been to me, and it's more than enough!"

"But..."

"You survived being hit by that ancient sword your cousin has," Ronin reminded him, "You took care of me all of these years. And you didn't just protect me. You killed hollows and protected the town without using any powers at all! All of the other kids' parents always said I was lucky to have such a strong person as my father. I've always been proud to be your son."

Byakuya's eyes softened affectionately.

"And I am very proud to be your father, Ronin. I just...regret that I have lost so much of myself."

Ronin looked down at where Renji's hand still curled around Byakuya's. He rested his own hand on top of theirs and smiled.

"But now that we are a family again, we can get back everything Tsuyoshi stole from you."

Byakuya let out a soft breath and looked down at their joined hands, then at Ronin, then Renji.

"I think that you mean...what he stole from us."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked into Renji's. Renji squeezed his hands gently and held his gaze steadily.

"Look, I know that we have a long way to go in getting back what that snake took from us. I know that there are no guarantees. Hell, there never have been. But this? The three of us being together, fighting this battle together? This is a really big step in that direction. We stand the best chance of defeating him if we stick together. We won't let him break us apart again. He was able to once, but we, and all of our friends are going to work together to stop him. And while we do that, I think it's important to take what steps we can to put ourselves back together. You say you want to wait until you have your powers back? Until you feel worthy of being with me? But if you plan to marry me, remember the promises we'll make, Byakuya...for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. Nowhere in there will we vow to love each other 'when we both feel strong and worthy of each other.' Whatever the situation...whatever happens, I am going to love, honor and cherish you, Byakuya. And I don't need to be married to commit myself to that. I'm already there. I think you are too. You are just holding on to your stubborn pride. I know that's just the way you are. I get it. But I am asking you...for our sake, for you, for me, for Ronin...lower your pride and let me show you the lengths to which I will go to protect what we have here!"

Byakuya gazed back at the redhead, his eyes glistening with memory. He gave a soft sigh and looked down at their joined hands, then back into Renji's eyes.

"You are right," he admitted, "I am letting my pride get in the way. That day you left me, I did the same thing...and I still think that if I had not, things might have worked out very differently."

"You don't know that," said Renji, shaking his head.

"No, but I feel it. And there is a time for pride to stand in the way. Yet, there is also a time when pride should be lowered on behalf of something more important. And the simple truth is that you and Ronin...our family is more important than maintaining my pride. I may be much less than I was before...but without you and Ronin, I am nothing. I am the nothing that Tsuyoshi tried to make of me."

Renji leaned forward and let his cheek gently brush against Byakuya's. Ronin watched quietly with curious, appraising eyes.

"So you'll marry me now?" Renji asked softly, brushing the stray hairs away from the noble's eyes.

Byakuya studied Renji's hopeful expression, then looked at Ronin and couldn't help seeing the sweet resemblance. His lips curved into a grateful smile and he nodded in acquiescence.

"Yes, Renji," he answered quietly, "If you are so determined to have me as I am, then I am equally determined to be yours. You are right that we have a long way to go...but then, marriage is a journey to be made together. I look forward to meeting what comes, with you and Ronin at my side."

Renji gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank kami! You finally came to your senses," he said, squeezing Byakuya's hand, "So...do you need special permission? Or does Ronin's existence automatically mean we can get married?"

Byakuya smiled tolerantly and shook his head.

"Renji," he said softly, "I was expelled from the clan...targeted for death by my own relatives. My name was stricken from the family records. I am a simple commoner now. I need no one's permission to marry whomever I want now."

"Good," said the redhead, "Then it's better to do this now, so that your relatives can't get after you about rule breaking. Then we can laugh in their faces when you regain your powers, kick Tsuyoshi's ass and take back leadership of the clan and your division."

Byakuya gazed at Renji appreciatively, then folded himself into the redhead's strong arms.

"You are impossible, Abarai," he sighed, surrendering to a warm, intense kiss, "You have such determination...such a stubborn will to make things the way you want them to be, regardless of the impossibility."

"Are you complaining?" Renji asked, smirking, "Because I'd say that is definitely working in your favor this time, ne?"

"It is," Byakuya agreed.

He turned to look at Ronin, meeting the boy's eyes questioningly.

"Then...you are accepting of this?" he asked quietly.

Ronin leaned forward and slipped an arm around Byakuya, then met Renji's eyes and calmly embraced him as well.

"I have my parents," he said, hugging them tightly, "We are a family. It's all I've ever wanted!"


	11. What Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya takes drastic action to protect Ronin.

Byakuya sat quietly in a chair, in his bedroom at the safe house he had been taken to in the Karakura Town, studying his face in the mirror and trying to remember the person he had been before. But try as he might, he could no longer see the physically strong, frighteningly powerful person he had been. He couldn't get past the visage in the mirror in front of him, the poor, simple teacher whose existence was about protecting his son, keeping Ronin and himself alive and safe, and giving the children of Inuzuri a chance to survive into adulthood.

_It was much simpler, being that person. People loved and respected me, powers or no. Their feelings for me were genuine. There was no posturing or paying homage to pride. When everything is taken away and all a man has is himself...his true self, what need is there for pride?_

_Yes, at that point, pride becomes meaningless. And all that is left is the man's true worth, based on what he can do with what he has. As much as those ten years in Inuzuri were difficult, I did not struggle alone._

_No...I was never alone._

_From the moment that Tenrai Keibatsu swallowed up my reiatsu, people from Inuzuri, people with hard, lonely lives, people who were already struggling...accepted me with open arms. They cared for me until I was able to give something back. They guided me to that teaching position and helped me to make the most of what I had left..._

"Bya?"

Byakuya gazed quietly into the mirror, looking at Tsuneo's reflection in the mirror and feeling a swell of gratitude inside as the vendor entered the room and closed the door behind him. He crossed the room and sat down on a bench seat next to the noble's chair. Byakuya turned and looked calmly into his eyes.

"Renji and Ronin are getting ready," Tsuneo told him in a quiet voice, "I was hoping that we might have a word before the wedding."

"Of course," Byakuya replied, glancing down as Tsuneo's hand captured his.

"That kimono that your cousin gave you is beautiful," the vendor observed, admiring the royal blue top that tapered gently down into the midnight blue bottom portion, the sakura tree embroidered into the back, and the fall of pink blossoms that decorated the back and sides, "Would you like me to help you get dressed?"

He almost refused, his mind going back to the night they had spent together, and not wanting to hurt Tsuneo by teasing him. But he looked more deeply into the man's heartfelt offer, understanding the thought beneath it. And recognizing it for what it was, he felt compelled to accept.

He said nothing, but stood and calmly looked into the mirror as the vendor's hands bared him, then dressed him again in the lovely kimono.

"This belonged to my father," Byakuya told the other man as Tsuneo dressed him, "He wore this kimono when he married my mother, and it was always intended that I would wear it when I was married. I do not know how my cousin, Kiyoshi, managed to lay hands upon it. But I am very pleased that he did."

Tsuneo smiled at him in the mirror and continued to adjust the kimono, to make sure that all was in place. Then, he pulled the hair tie out of Byakuya's hair and began to brush out the long strands.

"You are beginning to look more like you did back then...when I looked up and saw you in the sky, surrounded by white light and fighting that man, Tsuyoshi."

"That was a long time ago," Byakuya said softly, "I barely remember being that person."

Tsuneo smiled.

"You never stopped being that person," he said, touching Byakuya's cheek lightly, "Everything you did from that point only proved what a strong person you are, powers or no powers, Bya. You were never a simple teacher, but always a leader...someone who helped others to grow stronger, even as he struggled to find the strength in himself. And even though I tried to help you settle in and become that simple person you wanted to be, I never forgot who you really were. And that was the person I loved."

Their eyes remained locked in the mirror, and Tsuneo's smile deepened.

"I am honored that you gave me that one night with you, Bya. We both admitted that night that you were not the person you were pretending to be. You are, and have always been that angel I saw fall out of the sky. I took care of you, and I loved you, but you never belonged there. You never belonged to me."

"Tsuneo, I am sorry."

"Don't be. There is nothing to be sorry for. You needed me, and the truth was, I needed you too. I was lonely after losing my wife. Our friendship filled some of that empty space. But I am glad that you and Ronin have reconnected with the man you love...Ronin's father."

"You are?" Byakuya asked, frowning uncertainly.

"Of course," Tsuneo answered, squeezing his hand gently, "I remember what it is to be in love, to have that one person who knows you better than anyone else does, who sees you clearly, even when you can't see yourself at all. You and I are good friends, and if you truly were 'Bya, the simple schoolteacher from Inuzuri,' then we could have made each other very happy. But beneath everything, you and I always knew that you are something much more, that you weren't meant to stay here. You and Ronin have to go back to where you belong. You have to reclaim what is rightfully yours. Just...know as you do that no matter what happens, you always have a place in Inuzuri, people who care about you. The people of that town, the children you taught...and I...will never forget you, Bya. You will remain in our hearts, and I hope that we will see you from time to time."

Byakuya froze, realizing suddenly that the door to the room was open and Renji was standing in the doorway, looking at the two of them and not saying a word. Anger flared hotly beneath the red-brown surface of his eyes, but he held it carefully in check.

"Abarai?" Byakuya said quietly.

"It's not lucky to see each other right before the wedding," said Tsuneo, frowning at the redhead.

"Byakuya and I don't need luck and superstitions," Renji said in a low, controlled tone, "We are soul bonded. Nothing is going to separate us again. Nothing and no one."

Tsuneo lowered his eyes and nodded.

"That is as it should be, Abarai-san," he said calmly, "Bya, I will take my leave of you now. Kiko and I will see you in the gardens."

Byakuya nodded silently and watched as Tsuneo left, closing the door behind him. There was a long, uncomfortable silence as the two men considered their words carefully.

"I imagine that I owe you an explanation," Byakuya said finally, "About Tsuneo..."

"You don't owe me an explanation," Renji said, anger and hurt beneath the words, but again, held carefully in check, "I left you. It doesn't matter why. And, I am assuming that...the night he referred to happened before you knew about the Assassin's Circle and the reasons why I had to leave."

"Yes."

Renji bit at his lips, searching for words and trying to beat down the angry flames that licked at his insides, just thinking about another man touching Byakuya.

"You are angry," Byakuya said softly, "I understand."

"Yeah," said Renji, his voice barely containing the fury, "Well, I am sure you were angry too...when you saw Shuuhei comforting me. I guess, in a way, I deserve it. I did leave you."

Byakuya shook his head and sighed softly.

"But you never stopped loving me. And even though you don't think that you have a right to the anger you feel, it isn't wrong for you to feel that way."

Byakuya swallowed hard, a shiver going through him as he felt the hand of fate swinging towards them.

"I will understand if you feel that you cannot go through with the wedding," he said softly, "Perhaps we need to step back and give this more thought."

"Do you love him?"

Byakuya's heart ached at the pain beneath the words.

"I love the kindness in him, and the fact that when I was at my lowest and weakest, he helped me to survive, to heal, to begin to find my strength again. But that is love in the way of a friend. You heard Tsuneo. He has always known that I wasn't the simple Inuzuri schoolteacher. If I was, then maybe I could have loved him as he wished I would. But neither of us ever fooled himself into thinking that he and I would be more than friends. I gave him that one night...to honor the dream that couldn't be...to open a doorway to my return...to acknowledge that I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I cannot be sorry for my choice to be with him that night, all things considered. But there is nothing between Tsuneo and me but friendship now. I give you my word."

Renji gazed at him silently, taking in the sight of him, for the first time, looking more like the lover he had lost than he had since Renji had first seen him in Inuzuri, as he had watched the setting sun and seen the shooting star that opened his eyes. He stepped forward, his eyes locked with Byakuya's, his reiatsu still boiling at the thought of Tsuneo laying hands on him.

"You are still angry."

"Furious," Renji admitted, "It doesn't matter one damned bit why it happened. I want to break the guy apart for touching you."

Byakuya lowered his eyes and sighed softly in resignation.

"I will go and make our apologies," he said softly.

He turned to go, but caught his breath and froze as Renji's hand wrapped around his wrist and held on tightly. Byakuya looked down at Renji's hand, where it held his wrist, then back at the redhead, questioningly.

"Renji?"

"I may be angry," Renji admitted, "I wouldn't be a man if I wasn't pissed off about what happened. But...that is just my wounded pride speaking. You know what I'm talking about, ne?"

Byakuya stared at him wordlessly, unable to even breathe.

"You kicked yourself for making the mistake of letting pride keep you from coming after me, the day I left you. And even though I'm pissed, and I want to break something, I am going to take a piece of advice you gave me a long time ago. I don't remember when it was or why you said it exactly. I just remember making some stupid blunder, and you shaking your head and telling me, You know, Abarai, I know you have seen other people make that mistake before. It is time to go from being a smart fighter to being a truly wise one. If you see someone make a mistake...learn the lesson and don't make that mistake yourself. You will save yourself, and me, a mountain of aggravation if you just take the lesson and be glad you earned it without blood, sweat or tears. It is a gift, Abarai. Do attempt to make use of it.

"I think I said that more than a few times,' Byakuya said, blushing slightly, "But I think we can agree that I was not so wise in many things myself...and we have paid for that several times over, ne, Renji?"

"Yeah," agreed the redhead, his reiatsu calming marginally, "And that's why, even though I'm not happy about what happened, I'm not going to be stupid enough to put this wedding off for another day. The truth is, we don't know how many days we have. That's a lesson we have learned the hard way, Byakuya. So, I want to make every day count. I am going to marry you, and you, the kid and I are going to make each other so happy, we'll forget that there was a time when we weren't together."

Byakuya moved closer to the redhead, accepting the warm arms that wrapped around him with a grateful smile.

"You have changed a bit," he acknowledged softly, "You have grown much wiser than you used to be."

"Yeah," Renji chuckled, shaking his head, "Well, having your life shot to pieces and losing the one person who means the most to you will do that. And that's why I'm not letting this 'second chance' go by. I am going to forget my pride, my anger, my hurt feelings, and I hope you'll do the same. We both hurt each other...and we both got hurt on the way to getting wiser. But we're together now. We have our son, and we are going to get back what that bastard took from us...no matter what it takes."

Byakuya smiled gently and shook his head.

"We already have the most important thing that he deprived us of," he said quietly, "We have each other...our family and our nakama. And whether the Kuchiki clan ever accepts me back, that is more than enough for me, Renji."

Renji let out a short laugh.

"Huh, well, even though I'm right with you on that? I am so looking forward to us kicking that snaky bastard's pretentious ass! You have no idea how irritating that guy has been to deal with! He drove me and the other taichous to the brink of wanting to kill him ourselves. And as much as your clan elders criticized you for breaking the rules? They will probably be really glad to see you lay waste to that idiot. I'm telling you, Byakuya, I think I'd rather have been in Inuzuri, starving and piecing out a living teaching school than putting up with that man's shit!"

"Would you, now?" Byakuya asked, bringing his face close to Renji's and cautiously seeking his lips.

"Whoa, stop that!" Ronin called out from the doorway, "You're not even supposed to see each other before the wedding! You especially shouldn't be kissing."

"Sorry," said Renji, reluctantly releasing Byakuya, "Force of habit. I can't seem to be around this guy and not want to kiss him."

"I must confess," Byakuya said, blushing more deeply, "I seem to suffer from the same affliction."

"Well, then I'll have to take..."

Ronin paused and gazed at Renji quietly for a moment. Renji smiled back at him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking back at Ronin.

"I just...I wasn't sure what to call you. You're my dad...and so is he."

Renji sighed and shook his head.

"Well, that is a problem, ne?" he acknowledged, "But...I don't mind sharing that name with Byakuya. I'd be honored. When we're together and you have to differentiate, just call me Renji."

"Okay," said Ronin, smiling, "Then...It's time for us to go, Renji. They're about ready to start. I'll come back for Dad after I escort you in."

"You've got it," Renji said, following his son to the door, "Byakuya, I'll see you out there."

"I'm looking forward to that," the noble said softly.

The two left the room, and Byakuya turned back to take one last look in the mirror. He picked up the brush and smoothed a section of hair that had been ruffled by Renji's hands as they had prepared to kiss. He was setting the brush down as a flicker of movement in the mirror caught his eye, and an arm wrapped around his throat.

"Be very quiet," Tsuyoshi warned him, "I am willing to settle for just you. But if you fight me, I will kill every last one of them, Cousin."

Byakuya's hands rose to his cousin's restraining arm and held on, trying to loosen the man's arm enough to allow him to breathe.

He heard footsteps in the hallway outside the room.

_Ronin!_

"Very well, then, I will go with you," Byakuya managed.

Tsuyoshi guided him to the window as Ronin's footsteps drew nearer, then paused outside the door. Byakuya did not resist as Tsuyoshi forced him out the window, then started to follow.

"Dad?" Ronin said, tapping on the door.

"Dad?" Tsuyoshi repeated, turning his deadly gaze on his cousin.

"He is...adopted," Byakuya said quickly, "a child of the Rukon. He is no one."

Tsuyoshi narrowed his eyes and shook his head in disgust.

"How very like you, Cousin. You just can't seem to stop bringing Rukon trash into the family."

"I am no longer a part of the clan."

"Dad? Are you okay?" said Ronin, trying the door handle.

"We had best leave if you want to escape," Byakuya said softly.

Tsuyoshi took hold of Byakuya, holding him tightly as he flash stepped away. Behind him, the bedroom door opened, and Ronin stepped into the empty room.

"Dad?"


	12. What Should Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronin and Renji race to save Byakuya from Tsuyoshi.

"Dad?" Ronin said, entering the deathly quiet room, "Dad, are you here?"

He moved forward into the room and was, at once, touched by the gentle scent of sakura, and the warm, familiar feeling of his father's presence. But looking around the room, he found no sign of the man.

_He wouldn't have left now, the boy reassured himself, He was happy when I saw him last. They were about to kiss when I came in. There is no way Dad would leave Renji now...not after all that we've been through._

He walked to the desk and stopped short, bending to pick up a brush that laid on the floor. As he touched it, a vision flashed in his mind.

_Byakuya stood before the mirror, smiling and smoothing out a small section of his hair that had been disturbed by Renji's fingers as the red haired man had kissed him. He closed his eyes for a moment as the brush slid through his hair, then opened them again, gasping as a strong hand wrapped around his throat._

_"Be very quiet," Tsuyoshi warned him, "I am willing to settle for just you. But if you fight me, I will kill every last one of them, Cousin."_

_Byakuya's hands rose to his cousin's restraining arm and held on, trying to loosen the man's arm enough to allow him to breathe._

_He heard footsteps in the hallway outside the room._

_Ronin!_

_"Very well, then, I will go with you," Byakuya managed._

_Tsuyoshi guided him to the window as Ronin's footsteps drew nearer, then paused outside the door. Byakuya did not resist as Tsuyoshi forced him out the window, then started to follow._

_"Dad?" Ronin said, tapping on the door._

_"Dad?" Tsuyoshi repeated, turning his deadly gaze on his cousin._

_"He is...adopted," Byakuya said quickly, "a child of the Rukon. He is no one."_

_Tsuyoshi narrowed his eyes and shook his head in disgust._

_"How very like you, Cousin. You just can't seem to stop bringing Rukon trash into the family."_

_"I am no longer a part of the clan."_

_"Dad? Are you okay?" said Ronin, trying the door handle._

_"We had best leave if you want to escape," Byakuya said softly._

_Tsuyoshi took hold of Byakuya, holding him tightly as he flash stepped away. Behind him, the bedroom door opened, and Ronin stepped into the empty room._

"D-dad!" Ronin whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he walked to the open window.

He froze, sensing the one small use of kido that his father had retained and had used commonly to leave messages...a small kido mark on the glass, in the shape of a skull.

"Danger," Ronin whispered, "Do not follow..."

Then he sensed the reiatsu of the man that Kiyoshi had faced as they had raced to save Kiko and Tsuneo.

_That man is going to kill my dad!_

_I can't let him!_

_I can't!_

_I have to do something!_

He felt a harsh, burning sensation inside, and placed a hand on his stomach, reeling as a blaze of fire seemed to ignite inside him. Ronin sucked in a stinging breath as power raced through his spirit centers, swelling inside him until light exploded from one slender hand and something began to form there. Ronin watched, his gray eyes flaring in surprise as a lovely, slim blade formed in his hand, and a soft voice sounded in his mind.

 _I am here_ , a smooth male voice whispered, _I will help you to find him and to save him, Master!_

XXXXXXXXXX

_It's funny, thought Renji, standing by Kisuke and waiting for Byakuya to appear in the doorway, dressed in his father's wedding kimono and led to the redhead by their own son, I know a time when I would have felt bad asking Byakuya to marry me under such conditions...in a modest safe house in the lower Rukon, only a few people present, and with none of the spectacular displays, fancy decorations and expensive delicacies the Kuchiki clan could have offered us. But standing here, the way we are now? I know this is the right thing. We are together. We have our son. And we are surrounded by people who would die defending us...our nakama. We don't need those other things. We never did. We only needed each other._

_It's so ironic how many times Byakuya tried to tell me this...but I always looked down on myself. Yeah...I didn't need them to look down on me, I did it myself. I felt like I didn't deserve him...like he needed and deserved all of those things his clan could give him. And asking him to accept less so that he could have me seemed wrong. Kami, it was never that Byakuya thought I wasn't good enough. I was the one who thought I wasn't good enough. And Tsuyoshi was all too ready to take advantage of that!_

_Why couldn't that bastard leave us alone? Byakuya gave everything to Tsuyoshi. He gave time, kindness, camaraderie, even affection to his cousin. And Tsuyoshi stabbed him in the back as though it meant nothing. With the exception of Rukia and Kiyoshi, the other clan members just stood by and watched that man destroy their leader._

_I wonder if...given Tsuyoshi's leadership for the last ten years...if they regret it...abandoning him like that when he needed them. I wonder if they knew Byakuya was alive, if they would...but who am I kidding? All of that is water under the bridge. We are finally back on the same page, and we are going to make things the way they should have been all along. We'll get married and we'll be a family._

_Kami, I can't wait to get to know that beautiful boy we made together. Ronin is everything I dreamed our kid would be like. He's beautiful like Byakuya and has the spirits and smarts like I did to survive childhood in the Rukon. I hate that he knew hunger, because I promised myself when I left Inuzuri, that I wouldn't let my kids have to suffer like I did. I would always be there to make sure they had what they needed. And so help me, now that we're together, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that neither Byakuya nor our kid know what it's like to be cold or hungry again._

_Now that we're together..._

Renji's mind and body froze as reiatsu he recognized as Ronin's exploded somewhere nearby. The wicked beauty and terror of the moment gripped the redhead as he sensed his son, the Kuchiki clan heir's zanpakutou forming.

"Kami!" he gasped, breaking into flash steps and racing out the open doors.

He blazed down the hallway and threw open the doors to the room where Byakuya had been.

"No!" he hissed, sensing Byakuya, Ronin and Tsuyoshi's reiatsu but finding no one in the room.

"What has happened?" Kiyoshi called after him, appearing in the hallway with Tsuneo a step behind him.

"He has Byakuya!" Renji cried, "And Ronin went after them on his own!"

Not waiting for a response, Renji flew through the window and out in the direction that Ronin had taken.

_I have to reach them!_

_I have to reach them before Tsuyoshi kills them both!_

XXXXXXXXXX

"You are unusually quiet for a man about to die, Cousin," said Tsuyoshi, checking the heavy bonds on Byakuya's wrists, then shoving him so that he fell to his knees, "Don't you have anything to say? Any last requests of your leader? That I might spare you? That I might make your death painless?"

"You are not now, nor have you ever been my leader. You have no right to command me, nor to act as my executioner."

"You are WRONG, Cousin!" Tsuyoshi yelled, striking him across the face, "Follow the rules, they said. It was a simple request, ne? Follow the rules from now on and you will remain in leadership. But you couldn't do that, could you? No, from the time you were born, you were favored by Ginrei. You and your weak, useless father..."

"Don't you dare speak against him!" Byakuya cried, leaning on a bound arm and sweeping Tsuyoshi's legs out from underneath him.

He was shocked almost immediately with a blast of power that sent him tumbling and left him lying on his stomach. Tsuyoshi came to his feet and flash stepped to the noble, taking his breath away with a well-aimed kick to the ribs, which the former leader couldn't stop because of his tightly bound hands and the shock of the kido blast that had stricken him. Byakuya closed his eyes as Tsuyoshi's foot struck him again in the ribs, then the man fell on him, raining down physical and kido blows.

"You got away with everything!" Tsuyoshi yelled, "While I stood right beside you and that old bastard refused to acknowledge me, while I obeyed the rules and grew to great strength, all the old man could see was you! And even when that weak, pathetic son of his died, he still loved Soujun and you more! When Soujun died, everyone expected my father to be named heir, but instead that weak-hearted old fool chose you! You, the son of a pathetic disgrace!"

"M-my father was no d-disgrace!" gasped Byakuya, cringing as the heavy, unrelenting blows began again.

"You and your father both turned out to be USELESS!" screamed Tsuyoshi, "The day I destroyed you was the day that 'right' was restored to our clan! But you couldn't even DIE like you were supposed to, ne? You had to crawl away to live in the gutter with the peasants...to lie among them and soil yourself with them. You are only lucky that you never had a child..."

"Because even with my fall, the line of leadership still runs through me," Byakuya panted, cringing as Tsuyoshi's kido shocked his shaking body again.

He tasted blood in his mouth and felt his consciousness beginning to fade.

"Yes," agreed Tsuyoshi, in a calmer voice, suddenly gone cold and deadly, "But that threat ends when I kill you."

Byakuya turned his head and met Tsuyoshi's eyes.

"So, kill me. End it. You are right. It should have ended a long time ago."

He loosed a low, guttural sound of pain as Tsuyoshi rolled him onto his back, then drew Tenrai Keibatsu.

"This time, there will be no mistakes," Tsuyoshi said coldly, raising the blade over Byakuya's defenseless body, "This time, I will suck every last bit of your power and life force out of you! There will be nothing of you left at all! Nothing left to..."

Tsuyoshi went silent, his dark eyes widening with rage as Ronin's power erupted and flared in the distance.

"R-ronin!" Byakuya gasped, struggling to sit up.

Tsuyoshi's hard kick threw Byakuya back to the ground.

"You lying, scheming little bastard!" he howled, "That brat is not an orphan of the Rukon!"

"No!" Byakuya panted proudly, "Ronin is my son with Renji. And that makes him the rightful heir! All of your deceptions and backstabbing have failed! Even if I die, he will carry on my father and grandfather's line proudly! Go ahead, then, Cousin. Strike me down with Tenrai Keibatsu! It doesn't matter anymore. Renji won't let you get within a hundred miles of our son!"

Tsuyoshi stared off into the distance, his senses extended. A moment later, the sound of his laughter shocked Byakuya, where he sat, still panting and straining against his bonds. A chill ran down Byakuya's spine as his cousin's laughter grew louder, until it echoed in the dark, chill forest around them.

"Oh..." he laughed, "Oh, this is perfect! Just perfect! The little half-peasant is coming after us. This will be all too easy. It will be..."

His words ended in a soft gasp of surprise and pain as Byakuya's fury sent a pulse of reiatsu through the kido bindings and shattered them. He dove onto his cousin, throwing. Tsuyoshi down and taking hold of Tenrai Keibatsu. The two struggled, their bodies rolling over as each tried to gain control of the blade. But despite the small flare of power that had enabled him to free himself, Byakuya was still defenseless against his cousin's kido. And Tsuyoshi was more than happy to remind him of that cold fact, by stunning him with a hard blaze of power that left him unable to move. Tsuyoshi rolled him onto his back again and stood over him, raising the blade with both hands and striking downward at Byakuya's unprotected chest. Byakuya closed his eyes and focused his last, terrified thoughts on his lover and his son.

To his surprise, Tsuyoshi's blow never landed. Instead, there was the sound of metal striking metal, and Tsuyoshi's voice roaring in fury. Byakuya's eyes opened and found Ronin standing over him, holding a slim, fiery red sword. The boy's eyes had gone red, and red flared on the ends of his black hair as he raised his sword and fire danced on the shining metal surface.

"Come one step closer to my dad and me," Ronin yelled, "And I will kill you!"

"Ronin!" Byakuya cried, crawling onto his hands and knees, "Get out of here, quickly! If his blade so much as touches you, then..."

"I'm not going to leave you here for him to kill, Dad," said Ronin, in a surprisingly calm voice, "My zanpakutou said that he will help me. I'm going to save you from him."

"Ronin...run! I know you want to help me, but you cannot! You have to escape him or all is lost! Go, Ronin! Run!" Byakuya ordered the boy.

Instead, the youth pressed closer to Byakuya, trying to help him to his feet.

"Ronin!"

"I'm going to get us out of here," Ronin assured him, "I'll go, but I'm not leaving you."

Tsuyoshi stepped forward, calling forth Tenrai Keibatsu's power and closing in on the two.

"Neither one of you is leaving here alive," he said coldly, "You are both going to die. And there will be no one left to threaten me as rightful leader of the clan!"

"Ronin," Byakuya said sternly, "Stand back. Do not engage that blade. You have only first manifested your zanpakutou. You cannot face Tenrai Keibatsu without a ban kai!"

"I won't let him..." Ronin began.

"He's right," said Tsuyoshi, "You have no hope against this blade. And you are about to get a taste of what I mean. I am going to use some of the power I sucked out of your father to put you on the ground. And after I drain the life out of the two of you, you'll both be six feet under it!"

He leveled the sword, aiming it at Ronin, but not advancing.

"If you think that this blade was horrendous, stealing the power from your veins, Byakuya, watch it blast your pretty peasant son to bits!"

Byakuya surged to his feet, pushing Ronin to the ground as a blast of white power erupted from Tenrai Keibatsu.

"Dad, NO!" screamed Ronin, his eyes going wide and terrified as the white power bore down on the defenseless former clan leader.

He tried to get up, but heavy reiatsu swelled around him, pinning him tightly to the ground and holding him there. A screeching roar filled his ears and something huge wrapped around Byakuya and him, taking the blast and holding steady as power hummed in the air all around them.

In front of them, Tsuyoshi glared as Renji's skeletal snake curled around Byakuya and Ronin, and the redhead flash stepped into view.

"You are out of bounds, Captain Kuchiki," Renji said in a low, threatening voice, "As captains, we are supposed to protect lives, not take them. And we are meant to set an example of restraint, of proper use of our powers, of working in the pursuit of a peaceful society...or weren't you listening to what they told you when they gave you that haori?"

"This is a clan matter," Tsuyoshi said coldly, "I am the leader of the Kuchiki clan, and I have every right to carry out the execution that our council gave their blessing to ten years ago!"

"Not so fast!" said Kiyoshi, appearing next to Renji, "You weren't just attempting to kill our cousin, Byakuya. You were attempting to kill his son, the rightful heir as well!"

"He was in my way...obstructing clan justice. It was within my rights to cut him down...as it is within my rights to cut all of you down for interfering in a clan execution!"

"No," said a deeper, masculine voice as more flash steps sounded, "You must stop, Lord Tsuyoshi!"

Tsuyoshi glared at the twelve black haired nobles who appeared around the group. Renji relaxed and allowed the skeletal snake to fade, then flash stepped to a sobbing Ronin, who was crying over Byakuya's collapsed form. Renji examined him briefly and squeezed the boy's shoulder.

"He'll be all right. He's just unconscious, probably from the beating he took and the intensity of the power flying around here."

"The council gave me the right, ten years ago, to kill Byakuya Kuchiki!" Tsuyoshi snapped angrily, "Now, get out of the way while I finish what I started!"

"No," said the leader of the group of nobles, "You may have had the right to attempt to execute Byakuya Kuchiki, but having failed, you lost that right. And in addition, you had no right to attempt to kill this boy. Our council has sensed his awakening powers, and we are compelled to accept him as heir to the clan leadership. You are still leader, but you must not interfere with our former leader anymore. He is powerless, and no threat to you. And as father to your successor, you owe him a place within your household."

"What!" snarled Tsuyoshi, "This man is a disgrace! He shouldn't even bear our name, nor should his Rukon-dog son!"

"The boy is appreciably powerful," said the head elder, "He qualifies as heir."

He glanced at where Renji was in the midst of lifting the still unconscious Byakuya into his arms.

"By council edict, you are forbidden to do harm to these three. You are to provide them a place at Kuchiki Manor and you are to see that no harm comes to them, or you will be disgraced."

The head elder held Renji's eyes as he went on.

"By clan rules, Byakuya Kuchiki has thirty days to raise his sword to end your leadership, Lord Tsuyoshi. If he fails to kill you, then, you may, of course kill him."

"Huh..." muttered Tsuyoshi, snapping Tenrai Keibatsu back into the sheath at his waist, "So, I'll wait thirty days, and then I'll kill him."

He glared at Byakuya's peaceful sleeping face as Renji walked past him and joined the Kuchiki elders.

"Thank you," Renji said to the head elder.

"No thanks are necessary," the man assured him, "If we had done right by our leader ten years ago, then none of this would be necessary. But you have your work cut out for you, Captain Abarai. You have thirty days to make our cousin strong enough to defeat the man who wields Tenrai Keibatsu. To lose would be extremely costly. We would not only lose our cousin, yet again. But we would lose the heir, and you as well. Tsuyoshi will not let any of you live if Byakuya is unable to defeat him. And at that point, the council's hands will be tied. Tsuyoshi will not dare interfere with you until the battle. So, I would suggest you put all of your effort into that."

"I will," Renji promised, looking down into Ronin's proud eyes, "Ronin and I, and our friends are going to see that Byakuya regains his powers and kills that bastard!"

The head elder gazed down at the unconscious former leader and sighed.

"He has endured too much because of Tsuyoshi's relentless ambition, and our council's inability to act. But clan law is on your side now, Renji Abarai. You must make the most of it...and do not lose."

"We aren't going to lose," said Ronin, pressing up against Renji and resting his cheek against Byakuya's, "We'll find a way to make him strong again!"


	13. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Ronin get to know each other and meet their attendants at Kuchiki Manor.

Byakuya groaned softly, wincing as he tried to turn in his sleep, then catching his breath softly and settling again. Ronin sat quietly at his bedside, holding one pale hand in his and gazing at his father's face worriedly.

"It's been a long time," he said softly to Renji, who sat on the noble's other side, watching over him as well, "Why doesn't he wake up?"

"His cousin beat him up pretty bad," Renji said, brushing a few stray hairs away from Byakuya's face, "Even though Orihime was able to heal him, he still needs time to recover from the shock, and to restore his reiatsu...not that he has much to begin with. But it comes back a lot slower in people with low reiatsu.

"I've taken care of him a few times when he was sick before. Michio-san taught me how to take care of him when he had a bad fever, or when he had minor injuries. But he was never hurt as badly as he was this time. Well, except when the hollows attacked us. But he was hurt too badly for me to do anything that time."

"It sounds like you were really there for him when I couldn't be. Ronin, I am very grateful for that. I'm glad he wasn't alone for all of that time."

Ronin managed a tentative smile.

"Dad was never alone much at all," the youth said, gazing down at Byakuya affectionately, "He was always at the school, teaching the kids there, or doing something to help the townspeople, or he was doing something with me."

"Sounds like he kept himself busy," commented Renji, "And if I guess right, you were usually right there with him, ne?"

Ronin laughed softly.

"Usually," he admitted, "It may seem like having too much pride for someone from the poorest part of the Rukongai, but I felt proud to be his son. He might not have had any powers, but he did good things that helped the kids and families in Inuzuri grow stronger."

Renji closed his eyes and drew a painful breath.

"That sounds very much like the person I remember," he said softly.

Ronin looked up at the redhead curiously.

"But he was powerful when he was with you."

"Yeah, he was frighteningly powerful," Renji said, smiling sadly, "Honestly, when I first met the guy, he scared the kami-loving shit outta me."

"But you said before that you admired him...that you wanted to be strong like him."

"Yeah, that too," Renji chuckled, "See, coming from the Rukongai like I did...well, you know this...strength is what you need to stay alive, and to keep the people you love alive."

"Right," Ronin agreed

"I might have been scared to death, but Byakuya was the strongest, most powerful shinigami I knew. And I knew that if I wanted to be stronger, then I had to be more like him."

"So...did you and dad...Bya...Byakuya...did you fall in love while he was mentoring you?"

"N-not exactly. Not at first. You see, Byakuya was distracted from things...mostly by the loss of his wife. He barely seemed to notice me. And there was a lot going on when I became his vice captain. He was stressed out because your Aunt Rukia got into some trouble and was sentenced to be executed."

"I heard some of the others talking about that," Ronin said, frowning, "But what I heard about Dad didn't really sound like him at all."

"Well...things were different for him, then," Renji explained, "He couldn't just focus on his feelings about Rukia. He had a responsibility to follow the law. It was an expectation of him, being the clan leader, and it was a promise that he made to his parents after they died. He was pretty torn up inside about Rukia, but he felt it was his duty to uphold the law."

"But you disagreed," said Ronin, looking into Renji's eyes, "I heard that you fought against him to save Aunt Rukia."

"Yeah, I did," Renji confirmed, "Got my ass handed to me, too. He was just too strong for me to overcome then. But I survived, and after everything came out about how Sousuke Aizen had manipulated Rukia's conviction and sentencing, we were able to make amends. We gained respect for each other. We both learned a lot from that experience. Byakuya and I began to respect each other more...and after he recovered from the injuries he suffered protecting Rukia from Aizen, things really changed. Byakuya became much more connected with the squad, and he began to handle my training personally."

Renji laughed softly.

"At first, I wondered if I had made a mistake, criticizing him before about not attending to his subordinates' training. He beat the hell outta me, again and again. But every time we faced each other, I learned something. And every little bit I learned, helped me in the next battle. It was during that time that we realized that we were in love with each other. It seemed so strange at the time, because I'd started out thinking of him as an adversary, not a friend. And I plotted against him, planning to learn all I could about him, so that I could defeat him. But when I got close to Byakuya, what I started to see...something you have to be close to him to know...is that, even though he tries to attend to duty and he makes himself follow the law, Byakuya has a heart. And it's really hard for a person with a heart like his to lead a noble clan, because a lot of times, he can't just do what he wants."

Renji frowned curiously as a troubled look crossed Ronin's face.

"They say that I am supposed to lead the Kuchiki clan someday," he said, looking down at Byakuya, "The way you talk about it, I don't know if I want to."

"Well, let me set you straight, kid...you do," Renji said confidently.

"But how can you say that when you just told me how hard it was for Dad?" objected the youth.

Renji smiled and shook his head.

"Two reasons. First, you have the potential required of a clan leader. And with Byakuya to guide you, you will be a good one. And secondly, remember that even though you grew up in the Rukon, you are a noble. And as a noble, you have a responsibility to serve the spirit king by using your powers to uphold a peaceful society. Don't worry, kid. You have a lot of time to grow into being the heir. And you are going to have something Byakuya didn't when he was growing up...good friends to watch out for you and help you along. You'll be fine. I promise."

Ronin sighed.

"I guess so," he said, looking around at the well apportioned room they were in, "I guess I won't freeze to death or starve, anyway."

"Not likely," Renji chuckled, "Not in a place like this."

"It's so strange that we're here, isn't it?" queried the youth, "I mean, the guy who tried to kill us is just in a few buildings over from us."

"Yeah," acknowledged Renji, "but that creep knows that if anything happens to any of us, he will be disgraced and removed from leadership. He's focused on the battle he'll have with Byakuya. I am sure that, even though he can't attack us directly, he will try to interfere with Byakuya getting his powers back."

"Then, why are we here at the place where he lives?" asked the boy, "Wouldn't it be better for us to go to Karakura Town, where Master Urahara has his shop?"

"Well," said Renji, "Byakuya really needs to be taken care of right now. And even though they have been made to serve Tsuyoshi, the attendants and healers here are really the best ones for him to turn to for that. If he is going to be strong enough to defeat his cousin, then he needs food, rest and medical care to help him. We'll be spending a lot of time in Karakura Town too, while Kisuke helps us try to find a way to restore Byakuya's powers, but this is where he needs to be right now."

Ronin sighed nervously.

"I just wish he would wake up," he said worriedly.

"He will," Renji assured the youth.

The two looked up as a boy a shade younger than Ronin stepped into the room, carrying a tray of food, and followed by a young man that Renji recognized immediately as Byakuya's former attendant.

"Torio!" Renji said, rising and shaking the young man's hand as the two set the food trays they carried down and regarded the three in the room.

"It is good to see you, Captain Abarai," Torio said sincerely, "It has been...very difficult for us since Lord...erm...M-master Byakuya left us."

"Yeah, I'll bet," said Renji, shaking his head, "It can't have been easy serving that bastard after what he did."

"Very much so," agreed the attendant, "I have lived on pins and needles, knowing that if Lord Tsuyoshi learned that I was the one who helped Master Byakuya to escape, I would likely not live another day. As it was, I was able to remain beneath the man's radar...well, at least in the sense of what I did to protect my former lord."

"He's giving you other kinds of trouble, then?" asked Renji, his reiatsu flaring softly.

"He is very demanding," the attendant admitted, "and...he does not confine his demands to the 'normal comforts.' I can say no more, but suffice it to say that all of us are eagerly anticipating Master Byakuya's recovery and return to lordship."

"Well," said Renji, shaking his head and smiling at the young man, "It looks like it's going to be a while before he can do that. But once he wakes up and we get some good food into him, he'll pick up and start looking better. Then, we have to depend on Kisuke Urahara to come up with a way to power him up again."

"Master Urahara is a very resourceful man," Torio said, nodding, "I am sure he will be able to help Master Byakuya."

"He will," Renji said resolutely.

"Now then," said Torio, glancing at the gentle looking, brown-eyed boy who had helped him carry the food into the room, "This is my younger brother, Akio. He has been assigned to serve you, Master Ronin."

"M-me?" said Ronin, his eyes widening as he gazed at the younger boy, "I am to have an attendant?"

"You are the heir," said Torio, "I will be continuing my service to our Master Byakuya and my other brother, Koji, will serve Master Byakuya's fiancé, Captain Abarai."

"But," objected Ronin, "I am kind of used to doing things by myself. And I don't know what an attendant is supposed to..."

"Oh, it is all right, young master," Torio assured him, "Akio has been assisting me in preparation for serving members of the household for some time. We were all pleased when we were chosen to serve Master Byakuya and his family! Akio will explain to you what he is supposed to do."

Renji chuckled.

"Just go with it, kid," he said, smiling, "Let them spoil you a little. You've roughed it for long enough, ne?"

Ronin smiled at the sweet-faced Akio as he set down the tray he was carrying and accepted the heir's hand in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Akio," said Ronin.

"The honor is mine," the younger boy said, blushing, "I am pleased to serve you, Master Ronin."

"Akio will serve you your meals, bathe and dress you, and assist you with your studies, swordsmanship and kido training.

"S-swordsmanship and kido training?" Ronin repeated, looking slightly unnerved.

"Akio has a swift flash step and he is already good with a short sword and basic kido spells. I am sure he will suit you well until you are ready for more advanced training."

"Whoa," said the youth, shaking his head, "This will take some getting used to."

"Don't worry," laughed Renji, "You'll get used to having them around really quickly. And you'll come to appreciate their loyalty."

He looked warmly into Torio's eyes and smiled.

"You'll really appreciate that loyalty, I think."

Torio flushed slightly.

"Come, Akio, we will go and prepare the bathing chamber. Enjoy your meal, sirs. And just call for us if you need us. We will be close by."

"Thanks," said Renji.

"So...they are going to bathe us after we eat?" asked Ronin, "I don't know if I like that..."

"Heh, just relax," the redhead advised him, "There are going to be a lot of things you're not used to. But you can trust your attendant to be understanding and to help you learn what's expected. Byakuya told me that he learned more from his attendants growing up than just about anyone else. That Akio may be cute as a button and younger than you, but you can bet that he has been raised to do what he's doing, and he's damned good at it already."

"B-but...I was wondering," said Ronin, looking down at Byakuya, "Aren't the attendants also family members?"

"Yeah," affirmed Renji, "Yeah, they are."

"Then...could they end up being like Lord Tsuyoshi? Pretending to like me and...?"

Renji shook his head vigorously.

"You have to understand," he said quietly, "The ones in the family who act as attendants are not the most powerful, or in line for anything important. This is the important work they do. And they take a lot of pride in it. Byakuya told me that. So, you don't have to worry about Akio. That kid will devote himself to helping you in any way he can. You saw Torio. You know he is the reason that Byakuya escaped the manor. Tsuyoshi would have killed him for sure if they had faced each other here. There wouldn't have been anyone to hide him after that creep took his powers with that sword. What happened between Byakuya and Tsuyoshi was different because Byakuya and Tsuyoshi both came from powerful lines within the family. Tsuyoshi was a companion, and treated with nearly as much deference as Byakuya. He just...got ambitious. These attendants are more down to earth."

"Good," sighed Ronin, "I didn't know if I should trust him or not. He looked really nice...kind of like my friend Haru, who died in that hollow attack just before you found Dad and me."

"Kami, it seems like ages ago already," sighed Renji, "And even though I've only known you for a very short time, I feel like I've always known you."

Renji sat down next to Ronin and slipped an arm around the youth.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. And I can't wait to get started. I felt like my heart was going to explode when Byakuya told me you were mine. I mean, I would have loved you anyway...even if he'd made you with someone else, but it was...incredible...learning that I have a son...a strong, beautiful, kind and loving son."

"And I can't believe that my other parent is a captain...that the dad I grew up with used to be a captain, and the leader of the most powerful clan in the Seireitei."

"And someday you will lead this clan," said Renji, setting one of the food trays in Ronin's lap and taking the other, "But first, we have to get you fattened up a little. You look as thin as a rail...great if you're trying to slip through prison bars, but not so good if you're trying to maintain strong reiatsu."

Ronin laughed softly and turned his attention to eating. Renji watched for a moment, smirking at the boy's oddly good manners. The youth noticed him watching and glanced up at him questioningly.

Renji chuckled and started eating.

"What?" asked the boy.

"Oh," said Renji, between bites of food, "I just never saw a kid come out of the Rukon with such pretty manners. I can sure tell Byakuya raised you and not me..."

"Well, just because a person is raised in a poor place doesn't mean he should take any less pride in the things he does."

"Byakuya told you that," Renji chuckled.

"Yeah," said Ronin, smiling, "but we still ate with our fingers sometimes."

"Heh, that sound like him too..."

The two went quiet, Renji's heart catching at watching Ronin savor the hot, delicious food slowly, as though not entirely trusting that more good meals would follow.

_And they won't unless we get Byakuya on his feet and back up to fighting strength. I sure hope that Kisuke has some ideas. We're in real trouble here, if he doesn't come up with something._

"R-renji? Ronin?" Byakuya whispered, startling the two.

They set their trays aside and Ronin slipped his hand back into the noble's as he stirred and blinked several times. His eyes fixed on Ronin and Renji, and his lips started to smile in relief at seeing them both alive and well. But then he caught sight of the fine white yukata he had been dressed in, the soft, warm bedding, the richly decorated room and open garden doors.

"R-renji," he said softly, his eyes widening, "Renji, this is...?"

"Yeah," the redhead said, leaning forward and giving him a warm, lingering kiss, "Kuchiki Manor. Welcome home, Byakuya."


	14. Love Unbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji reconnect...

"R-renji," he said softly, his eyes widening, "Renji, this is...?"

"Yeah," the redhead said, leaning forward and giving him a warm, lingering kiss, "Kuchiki Manor. Welcome home, Byakuya."

"Home," Byakuya repeated almost soundlessly, sitting up and looking around, as though uncertain whether he was truly awake or still dreaming, "I haven't set foot in my own home for ten years. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be here."

He started to climb out of bed, but was stopped by a gently restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, not so fast," said Renji, stopping him and earning a look of reproach, "You just woke up after taking a pretty hellacious beating. You've only just been healed and you still need to rest. Believe me, we're going to have you back on your feet and throwing your petals around soon enough."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, but he fell back against the pillows and allowed Renji to join him on the bed. Renji set his dinner tray on the noble's lap and the two began to share bites of food as Ronin sat alongside them, watching them closely and taking bites of his own meal.

"I think that you two need to fill in the blanks for me," said Byakuya, "I do not recall exactly what happened in the forest."

"Hmmm," said Renji, taking a sip of tea, "Why don't we start with what you do remember, and we'll work our way forward from there."

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking.

"I was just about ready to leave the preparation room to join you for our wedding, and Tsuyoshi appeared suddenly and threatened to do harm to everyone there if I did not go quietly. I heard Ronin in the hallway and was eager to avoid revealing his status as heir, so I agreed to leave with him. We slipped out the window and he took me into the forest, planning to complete the execution that failed to kill me ten years ago. He activated Tenrai Keibatsu, but Ronin appeared and blocked the sword with his own, a reckless move, as if the blade had touched him, it could have drained him as well. It is a horribly powerful artifact, and never meant to be used again."

"So why didn't they just destroy it?" asked Renji.

"No one knows how. That's why it was placed in the archive...for safekeeping. But Tsuyoshi won his way into my confidence, and I allowed him to enter the archive, giving him the chance to steal it. He was able to activate its power in our battle, but the weapon is sentient and has a will of its own. It did not fully accept Tsuyoshi as its master, and so did not employ all of its destructive power when it drained me."

"Which explains why you survived."

"Yes, but getting back to what happened," said the noble, eyeing Ronin sternly, "I left a mark that you would not miss, clearly instructing you not to follow. But it seems you were of a different mind."

A flush rose on Ronin's cheeks and he looked down at his tray.

"I knew that, that man was going to kill you, Dad," he said quietly, "I couldn't let him do that."

He met Byakuya's eyes hesitantly.

"I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't done something. Please don't be mad. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Byakuya closed his eyes and drew a soft breath, then released it and met Ronin's eyes again.

"You are a child, Ronin," he said, watching the youth stiffen in protest, "But...you acted, not in the way of a child...but in the way of a fighter. Your instinct to protect overcame your conditioning to obey your father's order. And that quick thinking resulted in me living long enough for you and Renji to rescue me. I am grateful"

Ronin caught his breath softly, his body relaxed, his lips smiling, and the blush on his skin deepened.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt, Dad," he said softly.

"And I am glad that you were not," said the noble, remembering, "But I believe that what protected us was the awakening of your zanpakutou."

Ronin nodded, an ache in his chest as he remembered.

"I knew that you were in real trouble and I was desperate to help you. I felt this burning inside, and then I heard a voice and felt a 'presence' inside. And I heard a name...Akai no Hinote."

"Red flames," said Byakuya, a smile touching his lips, "a fire sword. I saw the flames on the blade, but I am afraid I must have lost consciousness before I could see your shikai."

"You didn't miss anything," Ronin said, sounding slightly disappointed, "Renji saved both of us when your cousin attacked us before I could release my shikai. I still don't know what it is."

"It may simply be a release of controlled flame," suggested Byakuya, "like the head captain's Ryujin Jakka, or it may take the form of a creature, as the soukyoku takes the form of Kikouou, the phoenix. I did notice that, as with Kurosaki Ichigo, your zanpakutou affects your external appearance. The ends of your hair and the full length of your red braid lit with fire. It may be connected with how your power works. We shall see, I imagine. But...although I remember you arriving and Tsuyoshi trying to attack you, that is the point at which my memory ends."

"I got there just as Tsuyoshi attacked Ronin," said Renji, "I saw you push the kid down and put yourself in the way. I blocked his blade's power with my ban kai."

"Did you kill my cousin?" Byakuya asked quickly, "Is that why we are here?"

"N-not exactly," chuckled Renji, "I certainly had every intention of killing the guy, but before I could, your council of elders showed up and stopped Tsuyoshi from finishing you off. They said that because he failed in the original execution to kill you, he had no right to do so. And since when Ronin's power manifested, they sensed that he was the rightful heir, they wouldn't allow him to hurt Ronin either. they ordered him to make a place for you and Ronin here, at Kuchiki Manor, and they said that you had thirty days to prepare to face Tsuyoshi in battle."

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, "Because he failed to kill me in our prior battle, once I return to the clan, I have the option to accept him as my leader or challenge him. If I simply accepted him, Ronin and I, and likely you would probably not live to see another day, and the elders knew that. So, instead, they invoked my right to challenge him. He may not touch any of us until after the resolution of that challenge. To harm us...or to allow harm to come to us while we are under protection of the challenge, would result in him being disgraced and removed as clan leader."

"So, the challenge bought us some time to help you get your powers back," concluded Renji.

"But that is going to be a rather arduous task," said the noble, shaking his head, "Tenrai Keibatsu swallowed up my core power. And that means that my full reiatsu cannot be restored unless my core power can be returned. But that power lies in the sword, and we do not have access to it. You can bet that Tsuyoshi will not hand it over willingly, and will guard it with his life until our battle."

"Well," said Renji, "that's where Kisuke comes in. He'll either find a way to get hold of the sword or he'll find a way to restore your core power without it. But in the meantime, you are going to rest and eat, and get well. Your cousin seems to be avoiding us, for now, so we'll take advantage of that and put your body back together while Kisuke works on how to restore your powers."

Byakuya started to reply, but stopped as three attendants entered the room. Torio stopped in the doorway, tears forming in his eyes as he noticed that Byakuya was awake and looking up at him with an expression of extreme gratitude.

"L-lord Byakuya..." the attendant whispered.

He moved forward to the edge of the bed and clasped the noble's hand warmly in greeting.

"I am no longer lord of this place," Byakuya said softly, "But...it is...good to see you, Torio. And I am grateful to have the chance to thank you once more for assisting me in escaping the manor that day. If not for you, my life would have ended here, as Tsuyoshi originally planned."

Byakuya squeezed Torio's hand, then gently embraced the young man.

"Arigato, Torio."

The attendant smiled and brushed the tears out of his eyes.

"We were all devastated when we heard that you had died," Torio said, bowing his head, "The time without you was difficult. Lord Tsuyoshi is a hard master. But, now that you have returned, justice will return to our home."

Byakuya shook his head gently.

"Torio, I do promise to give my best to ending Tsuyoshi's leadership, but you must be cautious in your words and actions until he has been defeated."

"I will...Master Byakuya," the young man promised.

Byakuya nodded.

"Good."

"We have prepared the bathing room," the attendant said, "whenever you are ready."

"Ronin," said Byakuya, "Go with your attendant."

He looked up at Torio, who indicated the youngest of the three attendants.

"My brother, Akio," Torio said.

"Go with Akio and bathe," the noble continued.

"Come, Master Ronin," said Akio, extending a hand, "I will help you with your bath and then I can show you around the gardens, if you like."

"That sounds great," said Ronin, standing, "But...um, what about...him?"

"Not to worry," said Torio, "Lord Tsuyoshi was...less than pleased at having certain guests within the manor and has elected to stay at the sixth division, for the time being. I do not think you will run into him."

"That is a relief," sighed Ronin, accepting Akio's hand and standing, "Very well, then, lead on."

They watched the two boys leave, then Torio turned back to Byakuya.

"We are ready whenever you are, Master Byakuya."

"Ah..." replied the noble, glancing at Renji, "I think that Captain Abarai and I would like some more time to finish our meal and to talk. I will summon you when we are ready."

"Yes, sir," said Torio, turning with Koji and exiting the room, closing the doors behind them.

Byakuya lifted the tray off his lap and set it on the nightstand. Renji smiled.

"I thought you were still hungry."

"I am," Byakuya said, looking into his eyes, "Waking to find myself back here, in this place...makes me ache for everything that I lost...most especially...you, Renji."

"Oh no," laughed Renji, "You just woke up after having the snot beaten out of you, There's no way I'm going to..."

He went quiet as Byakuya turned in his arms and fastened his mouth on Renji's, stopping his words with a pleasantly insistent tongue that invaded his mouth and curled provocatively around his.

Gods!

I can face down a ban kai almost bare-handed, but this guy's kiss makes me weak...

Renji's arms wrapped around Byakuya, caressing his back and letting his fingers run through the silken lengths of his hair, while the noble's fingers traced the bold markings on the redhead's muscular shoulder and breast. He released the ties on their yukatas, allowing them to open, then laid his bare body against Renji's savoring the redhead's warmth and smiling at the heat of the man's awakened arousal where it rested against his hip. He rubbed his own against it as the two continued to kiss and explore each other.

"This is all of the restoration I need," whispered Byakuya, sucking a soft earlobe into his mouth, "Even if I never spent another day in my own home, if I never wielded another ounce of power, I could live for your kiss alone, Renji..."

"I feel the same about you, Bya," Renji whispered back, reaching a hand down to wrap around their thrusting members as their kissing increased in intensity, "I'm so sorry we ever had to be apart. And I'm not leaving you ever again!"

"I will not leave you either," Byakuya promised, attacking the redhead's mouth, face and throat with kisses.

He lifted his body, watching and smiling as Renji's hand wrapped around his own erection, milking it gently, then capturing the leaking fluid from the tip and rubbing it all over the flushed head. He held his member in place as the noble positioned himself over it and brought his body down slowly, taking the redhead inside him in short, careful thrusts, until he was fully entrenched. He paused with his flushed face close to Renji's and kissed the redhead's lips tenderly.

"This should be our wedding night," he whispered, "though I need no blessing or piece of paper to say that I belong to you. We opened our hearts to each other long ago, when we made Ronin together. And when I have been restored, we will enjoy the full beauty of that connection."

"Well," Renji chuckled, "I hope that doesn't mean you won't marry me now, because the elders have given their blessing to our marriage, and they are coming tomorrow to make it real."

Byakuya paused, staring.

"They...are coming here? To marry us? They said that?" he asked, his eyes misting sweetly.

"Yeah," Renji said, nodding and curling a rough hand around his face, "That's okay, isn't it? I thought that maybe you might prefer to be married here...like we planned before. I remember that you told me you had wanted to be married in the gardens here, where your parents and grandparents were."

"You remembered that?" Byakuya asked, his eyes closing for a moment.

"I remember everything you said to me," Renji said, kissing him, "That's all I had to live on when I thought you were gone."

"Those days are over," Byakuya whispered, moving his hips and catching his breath as Renji's member penetrated him deeply, "No one is ever going to take us away from each other again. I love you...I love you, Renji. I love you!"

"I love you too!" Renji moaned, pushing his hips upward as the noble sank down in him, "I love you, Byakuya!"

Their words gave way into harder, more urgent kisses, heavy thrusts and moans of intense delight. Byakuya lifted his body away and straightened atop the redhead, intensifying the motion of his grinding hips, while Renji's hand wrapped around his bottom, encouraging him. The noble's hands pressed against his red-haired lover's chest, enjoying the hard pounding of Renji's heart as their bodies thrust hard against each other, gradually bringing both tantalizingly close to the edges of bliss.

In a sudden, dizzyingly fast turnabout, Renji surged up against him, toppling the noble and bringing him down onto his stomach, spreading his creamy thighs and entering him from behind. Byakuya hands clawed at the bedding, deep, lovely moans escaping his lips as Renji's thrusting hips crashed against him, driving the redhead's huge erection in deeply and striking the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him that left him seeing stars. Pleasure erupted through their bodies, raising their hungry moans into hard, beautiful cries of completion. Renji's heat exploded into the noble's shaking body, filling him with heartbreaking warmth and bringing tears to his eyes as he collapsed beneath Renji, his own release spilling out beneath their heaving bodies.

Renji chuckled softly, a warm, comfortable rumble against the exhausted noble's bare back. He parted the silken strands along the back of Byakuya's neck and placed slow kisses on the noble's sweat misted skin.

"I wasn't going to let you talk me into this, you know," the redhead said, shaking his head, "But I have no resistance when it comes to you."

Byakuya smiled, enjoying the warm weight of the redhead's chest along his back.

"And even before I was made powerless," he whispered back, "You left me defenseless..."

"I guess we're even then," sighed the redhead, sliding off the noble's back and pulling him into his arms.

Byakuya rested his head against Renji's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I think we are."


	15. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji receive good news, and Kiyoshi makes a stunning sacrifice on behalf of his cousin.

"Kiyoshi," said Tsuneo, looking to where the blue-eyed noble stood, staring out the window, "Shouldn't we leave soon for the wedding?"

The young noble glanced down at his zanpakutou, then back at the vendor.

"In a bit," he replied softly, "I need to speak to Kisuke first."

"Oh?"

"Yes," the noble said solemnly, "I will catch up with you."

"Ah," said Tsuneo, picking up in the hint of anxiety in the young man's eyes, "Very well, then."

He left the room, but concealed himself and watched silently as the young noble gazed out the window, laying his youthful face against the cool glass and letting his breath mist the window in a small circle.

_I understand that path of your thoughts, Master, his sword's spirit whispered to him, And I accept your decision. It is only right._

"None of this is right," whispered Kiyoshi, "That one our cousin gave his love and trust to would betray him so...try to murder him, and even now, holds his core power away from him...that it demands such a sacrifice is wrong. But...we will do what we must."

_It is likely that Byakuya would have acted to stop us if you had told him your plans._

"Yes, and my own plans leave me chilled at heart. But we will do what we must do...and we will set our hearts upon Byakuya winning back his place as leader."

_But if we do this and he fails..._

"If he fails, then you and I will be parted forever. Still..."

_He is our leader._

"He has never ceased to be our leader. We owe him our trust, our loyalty and our allegiance."

_Yes, master. I understand. Go now. The longer it waits, the worse the agony of it._

Kiyoshi drew a painful breath and left the room, then followed the hallway to Kisuke's laboratory and stepped inside.

"Ah, Kiyoshi," Kisuke greeted him, "You come to tell me it's time to go?"

"Soon," answered the young man, "But...before we go, there is something that you must do."

An odd feeling of foreboding entered the shopkeeper's heart and he looked back at the young noble sternly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Kiyoshi took another stinging breath, his knees weakening as he came to full realization of what he was doing.

"I know that you have made no progress on finding a way to restore Byakuya-sama's power."

"Yeah, well," said Kisuke, "There is still time before they have to fight. We'll figure something out."

Kiyoshi gave him a tremulous smile.

"I already have figured something out. I know how to give my cousin the power he will need to defeat Tsuyoshi."

Kisuke's eyes widened as he considered, then narrowed suspiciously.

"No way, kid," he said, tightening his lips and shaking his head.

"It is the only way to give him the power he needs now. You know that he needs the full thirty days to prepare himself. Doing this will give him what he needs."

"Maybe?" Kisuke said skeptically, "But remember what it will mean to you. You know, first, that Byakuya would never go along with this and second, that while he will be powered up, you will be left powerless. And as soon as Tsuyoshi knows Byakuya's got his powers back, he'll be chomping at the bit to distract him by looking for people he cares about to attack. With no powers, you..."

"I will be no worse off than my cousin has been for the past ten years, Kisuke Urahara!" Kiyoshi insisted, "Say what you will, but you know that this is the way to give my cousin the best chance of success in defeating Tenrai Keibatsu. I have a ban kai and respectable reiatsu. That is what Byakuya needs to win!"

"Well, not to put too fine a point on it, the procedure for removing a shinigami's core power is illegal unless prescribed as a punishment by Central 46, and then it must be carried out in the presence of..."

"Are you really going to refuse me on the grounds that it could get you banished? You're banished already!"

"Byakuya will kill me! And if he doesn't, then Renji will...or Rukia or about fifty other people who know this is a damned crazy idea! Put it out of your head, kid. Put it out of your pretty noble head and go get ready for your cousin's wedding."

"My cousin will die if I do not do this! We need to do this now! I am not going to let you change my mind. I am determined to do this, one way or another, and if you won't do it, I will be forced to go to someone of even lesser moral values than your own, something you are well aware could end in complete and utter disaster!"

"Whoa, hold on, little prince," Kisuke said, raising his hands defensively, "You need to stop and think about what you are saying. You go to one of those pay for hire freaks and it's likely that you'll end up dead, Renji and Rukia will kill me and your lovely cousin will die of a broken heart before Tsuyoshi has a chance to kill him! Let's just slow down, and go to the wedding...and we'll all talk about this once Byakuya and Renji are happily married."

"No," Kiyoshi said, his blue eyes blazing, "I won't hear of it, Kisuke! Either you remove my core power and implant it within my cousin, or I will miss the wedding entirely and worry my cousin while I search for an independent source to perform the procedure for me!"

Tsuneo held his breath, watching from his hiding place as the shopkeeper and the young noble stared each other down, neither giving an inch or breaking eye contact. The standoff continued for an excruciating several minutes, until Kiyoshi turned with a swish of his shihakushou, and Kisuke reached out and caught hold of his sleeve, stopping him before he could leave.

"You know," said Kisuke unhappily, "If it wasn't for the fact that your cousin would absolutely notice you missing the wedding, and moreover, Tsuyoshi would probably figure out why you weren't there, I would just knock you out and have done with this nonsense."

"But?" Kiyoshi said, his proud chin lifted defiantly and his blue eyes flashing.

"But..." Kisuke went on, "I can see that you are just about as likely to listen as your headstrong cousin, and if you go and get yourself killed, I'll feel personally responsible. But...and this is not negotiable, you are going to have to do something for me."

Kiyoshi raised a curious eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

"You are going to have to hide this carefully."

"What?" said the noble, "How? I will have no spiritual pressure."

"Let me deal with that. I have a special mod soul that will give you just enough power so that you can use the senkaimon and crank out a few kido spells in a pinch. But I'm warning you...you overdo it and you'll pass out. So if you're going to do this, you need to choose someone who can stay close to you and help you out, but won't spill the beans to the bad guys. I'd like to keep Byakuya and Renji in the dark too, but they'd kill me twice if they figured it out then...once for doing the procedure and once for hiding it!"

"But..."

"I will stay close to him," said Tsuneo, stepping into the laboratory. I will stay close by him and make sure that no one interferes with him."

"But you're not a shinigami," objected Kisuke, "You have nothing to protect him with."

"I admit I'm not the most powerful person, not a shinigami, and I am from the lower Rukongai," said Tsuneo, "But I am very good at staying alive under less than perfect circumstances, and..."

"And he has already shown me his aptitude for thinking quickly and using small amounts of power to accomplish what is necessary," finished Kiyoshi, meeting the vendor's eyes gratefully.

Kisuke went silent, his gray eyes deeply contemplative as he tried to measure the chances that the vendor would be capable of protecting Kiyoshi quietly as Byakuya trained.

"I really don't like this," he admitted finally, "But the rest of us are going to have our hands full getting Byakuya back up to speed. He's had ten years with almost nothing running through his spirit centers. I don't even know what will happen once we start pumping your core power through him. He could just blow his fuses and leave us with no way to put him back together."

"But we are out of options. You know that," insisted Kiyoshi, "This is what needs to be done. And whatever happens, we will weather it together."

"All right," replied the shopkeeper, releasing each word grudgingly, "I hope you know what you're doing."

He gestured to the nearby examination table.

"Lie down."

Kiyoshi felt a knot in the pit of his stomach that waged war with his relief at convincing Kisuke to go along with him. He took a few steps towards the examination table, then paused, taking an unsteady breath and gazing down at it.

"You having second thoughts?" asked Kisuke, "It's okay if you are. You don't have to do this. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Byakuya managed ten years without his powers," Kiyoshi whispered, as much to build his courage as to convince the other man, "I can be without mine for thirty days."

He caught his breath softly as Tsuneo appeared in front of him and caught one slender hand gently in his.

"You'll be fine," he assured the lovely young noble, "I won't let anything happen to you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke to what he was certain must be the most beautiful of dreams. He was warm from head to toe, snuggled down in crisp, fine sheets, under warm blankets and wrapped around Renji's naked body. Sweet smells came in from the gardens and the breeze carried also, the scent of cooking food. The noble's stomach complained noisily, making Renji open one lovely, red-brown eye and smirk at him.

"A guy would think you were half-starved, the way your belly's complaining," he chuckled, sliding a hand down the noble's bare torso and teasing his privates as they kissed.

"I can't help thinking how this feels so unreal," the noble whispered, his fingers teasing the ends of Renji's tumbled hair, "I had grown used to being constantly cold, achingly hungry...lost...and but for Ronin, hopeless."

"That's not how it was," Renji said, shaking his head, "You were everything to those kids in Inuzuri. Did you know that those ten years that you were gone, the death rate for the street kids in that town were cut in half? That's amazing, Byakuya. You did incredible things, despite having no powers and being lost."

"It was just common sense," Byakuya sighed, "Common sense, some tricks, changes in thinking. Anyone could have taught them."

"No," said Renji, smiling, "Not just anyone. You're special, Bya. Wherever you go, you make a real difference."

Byakuya let out a soft breath.

"Arigato. You make a great difference to me and to Ronin, too."

"Gods, he's an amazing kid, isn't he?" Renji said, grinning, "Looking back, I should have known that he was mine from the moment I laid eyes on him. There's so much of you and me in that little boy!"

"I only wish that we could have shared in the joy of his birth. It was the greatest of miracles amidst the deepest of my suffering, but he made it worthwhile. I never wasted time on regret, because it could have cost us both our lives. And now we..."

He paused, a look of discomfort crossing his features.

"Byakuya?" Renji queried, sitting up, "You okay?"

The noble rubbed his abdomen, and breathed slowly.

"I felt dizzy for a moment," he confessed, "But I am..."

He broke off, discomfort radiating all about him.

"Byakuya!" Renji said, more urgently, "Byakuya, what is it?"

The noble stood, holding his abdomen and starting towards the bathroom. Halfway there, he stopped, his legs quaking beneath him, then collapsing.

"Byakuya!" Renji cried, flash stepping to him and catching him as he fell.

He swept the noble off his feet and laid him back in bed, calling for their attendants to summon a healer, then leaning over him, his red-brown eyes widened in distress.

"C'mon, Bya, don't do this to me! You're scaring the shit outta me! C'mon, wake up!"

The clan healer burst into the room and settled in the edge of the bed and conducted a brief examination. Renji watched nervously, aching to scream frantic questions at the man, but somehow hanging on to enough control to keep his considerable temper in check. But after several minutes of waiting, panic overcame reason.

"What's wrong with him? Can you tell?" he asked stridently, "Is he going to be all right?"

"He will be fine," the clan healer assured him in a calm voice.

"Well, what's going on? What happened to him? Why did he pass out like that?"

"Master Byakuya," the healer said, "lost consciousness...because he is pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiyoshi stared up at the laboratory's white ceiling and forced himself to breathe slowly. He said nothing and ignored the heavy throb of his heart as Kisuke set his wrists and ankles in soft restraints, then set another strap across his slender abdomen. He kept his face relaxed, though inside, he felt hard shivers of fear. But as he had been taught from a tender age, he hid his emotions well.

Yet, the man sitting beside him in a chair wasn't fooled for a moment. He looked at Kiyoshi quietly, recognizing the very small signs of discomfort, the tensed hands, the very light air of uncertainty that escaped his expressive blue eyes and the intermittent fluttering in his reiatsu. Kiyoshi inhaled sharply as Tsuneo's hand found his, and the vendor's eyes touched on him gently.

"This is a really brave thing you are doing," he said, bracingly, "Bya...I mean...Byakuya will be so grateful to, not only have his powers to use for the fight, but to have them soon enough so that he can train properly."

"I regret that I will be unable to assist him in his training. I am familiar with his techniques and would have enjoyed letting him test his limits against me. But...he has Renji for that...or Ichigo...someone else."

"Not to worry," said Tsuneo, fastening his warm brown eyes on the noble's, "Byakuya will win back his place in your family. He will defeat that man, Tsuyoshi, and soon enough, you will all be back at Kuchiki Manor, training together. Just...keep that in mind as things move forward."

"Okay, kids," said Kisuke, giving Kiyoshi an appraising look, "Last chance to change our minds here...you know, really look at this and realize we must be out of our minds to try this..."

"I am ready," said Kiyoshi, his youthful features set.

Tsuneo squeezed his hand and stepped away as Kisuke walked to a large control panel. He pressed several buttons, then watched as a soft jolt of kido stunned the young noble, making him relax completely. His blue eyes closed, and he looked like he might have drifted off as the machine near him began to whir and hum. An enclosing capsule lowered down and covered Kiyoshi as the reiatsu in the room rose and Kisuke pushed buttons and turned a number of knobs in careful sequences. Kiyoshi laid still within his bonds, looking as though he might have gone unconscious. Tsuneo bit at his lips, watching closely, clenching and unclenching his hands. Kisuke frowned and touched more buttons, reading the indicator lights and making several adjustments.

"Okay," the shopkeeper said softly, "We'll go slow and easy to make sure we don't give his body too hard a shock."

He touched several more buttons, and a soft red light began to pulse within the capsule, and although he still seemed to be asleep, his face took on a discomfited look and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Easy..." said Kisuke, "Stay calm, kiddo. We're almost done."

The light around Kiyoshi pulsed more strongly, and the noble made soft sounds of distress. Tsuneo watched closely, and as soon as the pulsing light faded and the capsule opened, he burst across the room and sat down next to Kiyoshi, releasing him from the restraints, slipping his arms around the young noble and holding him close, speaking quietly to him as the kido wore off and he began to regain consciousness. The noble's blue eyes flew open, and a frightened haunted look possessed him for a long moment.

But Tsuneo's arms anchored him as a feeling of emptiness washed over him and the voice of his zanpakutou faded. Kiyoshi held on to Tsuneo tightly as a horrid dizziness washed over him and the room spun oddly.

"Kami!" he gasped, reeling.

"You'll be all right," Tsuneo said bracingly, running his fingers through the young noble's hair and rubbing his hands gently.

"D-did it...work?" he asked haltingly, looking up at Kisuke.

"Yeah," the shopkeeper assured him, "Your core power has been removed and stored. I'll take it with us to Kuchiki Manor when we go for the wedding in a few hours, and we'll try powering your cousin up. For now, just go into the next room and sleep for a while. You're going to be pretty wiped out. Before we go, we can activate the mod soul to give you a little oomph. We just don't want to shock your body with it so soon after removing your power. Go on, then, and lie down."

Kiyoshi nodded and tried to stand, but found his legs too shaky. He started to fall, but was caught up in Tsuneo's arms and carried out of the lab and into the next room, where the vendor laid him in bed and sat down next to him

"Arigato," Kiyoshi said quietly, "Thank you for helping me to convince Kisuke to do this. It is difficult, but...I still think it was the right thing to do."

"Rest now," Tsuneo said, nodding, "I'll be here if you need anything."

"Again, arigato," said the young noble.

"No trouble at all," Tsuneo said softly, watching as the noble surrender to sleep.


	16. Light of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji FINALLY take their vows!

Byakuya felt warm, rough fingers tease his hair and even warmer lips press against his. He loosed a soft, half-coherent moan and opened his eyes to the very welcome sight of Renji Abarai, leaning over him and smiling almost helplessly.

"A-abarai?" he queried sleepily, "What happened? Did I...?"

"You passed out," Renji said, "Scared the shit out of me. I called the house healer and he told me that..."

He broke off, his smile widening sweetly.

"Renji," Byakuya said, frowning, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "What is wrong with you? Are you giddy?"

"Yeah, probably," the redhead laughed softly, "I can't help it. I'm just...unbelievably happy, Byakuya!"

Byakuya's eyes fluttered impatiently.

"What are you going on about?" he asked, looking confused.

Renji's grin somehow managed to grow even more, and his hands found Byakuya's and squeezed them gently.

"Renji," Byakuya said, looking concerned, "You're trembling. Will you please tell me what is going on? I know you're happy about the wedding, but what is this...?"

"We're gonna have a baby," Renji said proudly, his red-brown eyes twinkling, "We're giving our Ronin a little brother or sister!"

Byakuya's eyes widened and he caught his breath in surprise.

"I..." he stammered, "I am...?"

"The healer said you're pregnant!" Renji announced happily.

"I...cannot believe it," the noble said breathlessly, "The is...truly...wonderful news. But, Renji, I...had a very difficult time bearing Ronin. And Michio and Noa seemed convinced that I would not be able to have any others."

Renji's smile faded and his eyes darkened with concern.

"What?" he asked worriedly, "You didn't tell me that before. You say that you had a hard time with Ronin?"

"Yes," Byakuya explained, "You see, when I was drained by Tenrai Keibatsu, I essentially lost my shinigami status, and became a simple soul. But because Ronin was a powerful shinigami child, his reiatsu placed a great deal of stress on my body."

He shook his head firmly, heading off the redhead's discomfort.

"Renji, don't worry. I managed having Ronin, and I will be fine having this child as well."

Renji bit at his lip and let out a less than convinced sounding breath.

"All right," he said, frowning, "I'll hope for the best, but I want you to have the healer here monitor you every step of the way. Bya, I don't want anything to happen to you, now that we are back together."

"Nothing will happen to me," Byakuya assured him, "I will be fine. This baby and I will be fine."

Renji nodded and seemed to brighten, but then paused and began to look worried again.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, "I told you, Renji. The baby and I will be fine."

"Yeah," the redhead agreed, "But...Byakuya, there is...something else. I hate asking, but I think I really need to."

"What, Renji?" asked the noble.

Renji shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, before...you admitted to me that you were with Tsuneo...recently. Doesn't that mean that he could be the father of..."

Byakuya stopped him with a firm shake of his head.

"Have you forgotten?" the noble asked softly, "I told you when we attempted to establish soul resonance. For me to have become pregnant with Ronin, there had to be a true resonance. Once that is established, there is no possibility that there would be a second resonance. We made Ronin together, and that means that I could not have been impregnated by Tsuneo."

"Right," said Renji, looking down to hide the hint of lingering doubt, "I had forgotten."

"That is why we were taking such a chance in attempting to establish soul resonance," explained the noble, "It is not a common thing. And there has never been a case of a true resonant matching perfectly with more than one partner."

"Ah," Renji said, nodding, "But...does that mean that it's a certainty that this baby is mine, or does it just mean that there is a very slim chance that..."

"Renji," Byakuya said, a hurt look coming into his eyes, "Do you honestly think that I would deceive you about such a thing? This child is yours. I assure you."

"I know," said the redhead, lowering his eyes, "I'm...sorry for making it sound like I didn't trust you."

"It is all right," Byakuya said quietly, "I understand."

"Look," said Renji, taking the noble's hands in his, "Even if there was a chance that the baby wasn't mine, it's not like I would leave you. After all of the shit that you and I have been through just to be together, I figure that I'm not about to let anything separate us now. So, however difficult it would be to know that the kid wasn't mine...I would still stay with you."

"Well, thank you for that, but as I told you, soul resonance is so rare that once one has been established, the two can only reproduce with each other. Please do not worry about that anymore, Renji. This child is yours."

Renji nodded.

"And hey, we have other, more important things to worry about."

"We do," Byakuya agreed, "I have yet to have my powers restored, and after our wedding today, I must begin to prepare myself for my confrontation with Tsuyoshi."

"But, Byakuya," Renji objected, "Shouldn't the clan allow you to put off that battle until you have delivered the baby? I mean..."

"If I was still the clan leader, then the battle would be postponed, as the child would be considered an heir, being first or second born. The onus is on the challenger, in this case. to prove his worthiness."

"Nice," Renji sighed, sarcastically, "I just hope that Kisuke is able to come up with something soon, because you are going to need to have sufficient time to adjust to using your powers again, even once your reiatsu has been restored. So the longer it takes to find a way to restore your powers, the less time we'll have to train you up."

"We shall just have to deal with one problem at a time, I suppose," Byakuya said, leaning forward to capture his lips warmly, "For now, all I am going to think about is what a blessing it is to be marrying you today and carrying our child. We have time enough to worry about the rest."

"Right," chuckled Renji, regaining his more relaxed expression, "Speaking of which...I have to go and get ready. I will see you out in the gardens."

"Yes," the noble agreed.

Renji looked around.

"So, where's Torio?"

"I am not sure," said Byakuya, smirking, "But you know, Renji, I actually became quite accustomed to changing my own clothes, whilst living the peasant life in Inuzuri..."

Renji laughed softly.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," he said, shaking his head, "I don't want you pulling another disappearing act while I'm out there waiting for you to show up to marry me. You're not getting out of it this time."

"As though I was attempting to do so before..." Byakuya mused, shaking his head, "I am not missing this for the world, Renji. I am marrying the man who I love today."

Renji captured his lips again, lingeringly.

"Dad? Renji?" Ronin said from the doorway, "It's almost time for the wedding to start."

"Ronin," Byakuya said, smiling, "I am glad you're here. Renji and I have something that we want to share with you."

"What?" the boy asked curiously.

"Well," said Renji, "The clan healer was here a while ago, and he told us...that Byakuya is going to have another baby!"

Ronin caught his breath in surprise and broke into a huge smile.

"Really? A little brother or sister? Really?" he asked excitedly, "I mean, I've always kind of thought of Kiko like a sister, but you mean...I'm really going to have my own brother or sister?"

"That's right," affirmed Renji.

I'm so glad!" the boy said, hugging Byakuya, then turning and hugging Renji, "I can't wait to tell Akio and Kiko!"

"Yeah, well, that will have to wait," Renji said, "Because right now, I have to go out there and get ready to marry Byakuya. And I want you to personally make sure that Byakuya arrives in the gardens, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," the boy said, nodding, "I won't let him out of my sight."

"And I promise I will not stray," Byakuya added.

"All right, then," Renji said, a nervous edge to his voice, "Let's get to it."

Renji turned and exited the room, leaving Ronin and Byakuya alone. A moment later, Torio arrived and hustled the noble out of bed and into the dressing area. Ronin stood near the garden doors, looking out and admiring the colorful flowers and lovely decorations all around the gardens. He frowned at seeing Tsuyoshi and stepped further into the bedroom, seeking to avoid his nasty glare.

"Ronin," said Kisuke, appearing just outside the doorway, with Tsuneo and Kiyoshi at his side, "Is Byakuya in there?"

"Hai," said the boy, "He is getting dressed."

"I am ready," said the noble, appearing behind his son and gazing at the shopkeeper curiously, "Is there something you need?"

"Ah, yeah, actually," Kisuke said hesitantly, "And it's pretty important. Can I...speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Of course," said the noble, "Ronin, will you see that Tsuneo and Kiyoshi are seated for the wedding, then come back for me?"

"O-kay," the boy said, "But Renji told me not to leave you alone..."

"Don't worry, kid," said Kisuke, "I will have your dad out there and getting married in two shakes. Go on. I won't leave him alone."

"All right," Ronin said, turning to Tsuneo and Kiyoshi.

He paused, frowning.

"Are you all right?" he asked Kiyoshi, "You look like you don't feel so well."

"He is right," Byakuya agreed, "You are paler than usual, Cousin."

"I am fine," Kiyoshi assured him, "Come, Ronin."

He turned away quickly and left Byakuya staring after him.

"What is going on?" Byakuya asked, frowning, "What is wrong with Kiyoshi?"

"Nothing is wrong," Kisuke assured the noble, "But...he did do something...something kinda drastic. But what he did, means that I can give you your powers back right now."

Byakuya stared for a moment, then comprehension and alarm rose on his handsome face.

"Kiyoshi!" he hissed, "He...?"

"Yeah," Kisuke confirmed, removing a small device from within his cloak, "Don't say it out loud and don't argue. It's too late for that. Just...accept the gift he gave you...and be grateful."

Byakuya's eyes flared.

"How could you do this, Kisuke Urahara!" he asked, dismay in his voice, "How could you take such a chance with my cousin's life? How dare you!"

"Hey, it's not like the guy gave me any amount of choice," the shopkeeper explained hastily, "He threatened to go find some jerk for hire if I didn't do it! You want to tell me what the hell I was supposed to do? I couldn't stop him, even though I wanted to. Understand, I did what I could. And all I could do was to make sure that the sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Byakuya gave him a tormented look.

"I could kill you for this!" he said, shaking his head, "Kiyoshi...he is...barely more than a boy! He is..."

"He is a ban kai level shinigami," Kisuke said solemnly, "And he is the reason that you have a real shot at beating that son of a bitch, Tsuyoshi! Now...you may not agree with what he did, or what I did, but we are beyond the point of no return, here. So, you need to just accept what he did, and make the most of it."

Byakuya swallowed hard and stared at the device in Kisuke's hand, tears threatening as he thought of Kiyoshi, and how pale and vulnerable he had looked. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a steadying breath, then opened them again.

"If anything happens to my cousin because of this, I will destroy you!" he said furiously.

"He'll be fine," Kisuke assured him, "I powered him up a little with a special mod soul, and Tsuneo said that he won't leave the guy alone for a second."

"But you know that Tsuyoshi will be looking for anything that he can use to distract me away from my training..."

"Right," agreed Kisuke, "But the mod soul should throw him off. And if it doesn't, then I will personally babysit Kiyoshi myself, okay? But enough talk. Let's do this."

Byakuya stared a moment longer at the device in the shopkeeper's hand, then nodded briefly.

"Well, I suppose that there is no choice now, in any case," he said softly, "Go ahead, then. I am ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji smiled wryly as Rukia took his arm and led him past the guests, and up the aisle, past the glowering Tsuyoshi, and the rest of the Kuchiki council of elders, as well as a large gathering of family and friends.

"Looks like everybody in the Seireitei is here!" Renji whispered to Rukia, "But why the hell is that bastard here? Everyone knows he'd as soon kill us as look at us, ne?"

"Yes," agreed Rukia, "But he is bound by the rules of the clan, and he is sticking to them very carefully. In case you haven't noticed, he is not so friendly with the council. They are well aware of what he's really like now. Despite the fact that my brother is the underdog, being the challenger, I think that they are hoping that Byakuya will find a way to win back his place in the clan."

"I think you're right," chuckled Renji, "Too bad that doesn't offer us any real advantage. What we really need is for Kisuke to come through with a way for Byakuya to regain his powers now."

He broke off as they reached the raised platform in front of the guests, and Renji stopped just short of the steps. Rukia kissed him on the cheek and left him waiting as the guests rose and the wedding march began.

Renji stared raptly as Byakuya appeared at the end of the aisle and Ronin walked to him and took his father by the arm. He led Byakuya past their gathered friends and family, past the council and the scowling clan leader, to the base of the steps, where Renji waited. Ronin smiled and kissed each of his fathers on the cheek, then set Byakuya's hand in Renji's and went to his seat. Byakuya and Renji turned and ascended the steps together. They stopped on top of the raised platform and partially turned. Gray haired Head Councilor Nori called the gathering to order.

"Lord Tsuyoshi and the council of elders welcome you, family and friends, to celebrate the union of family member, Byakuya Kuchiki, and his demonstrated true resonant, Captain Renji Abarai. Byakuya and Renji, do you both affirm that you seek this marriage of your own free will, and know of no reason why the two of you might not be legally wed?"

"We do," said the two men together.

"Very well. Marriage is the binding of two souls together, a solemn commitment to melding of two lives into one. It is both a joyous occasion, and also a very profound responsibility. And before the two of you embark upon this journey together, speak your promises unto each other and let us witness the vows that you make."

Renji nodded and captured Byakuya's sloghtly trembling hands in his.

"Byakuya, I hardly know where to begin," he said, looking into the noble's depthless eyes, "I think I have loved you from the minute I saw you...that very first day...even as you passed by and I felt the strength inside you. I looked up to you, and I fought like crazy to become as strong as you were. Things were tough at first, but...you became my mentor...and then my friend and my lover. I thought that I lost you when you disappeared...and I couldn't have been more surprised when I found you, and we were given a second chance. I just...want you to know that, powers or no, you are still the strongest person I know. I look up to you as much as I ever did...and I love you with everything that's in me. I offer you my hand and my heart in marriage, and I promise you that I will never...ever let you go again!"

Byakuya blinked several times, then took a breath and began to speak.

"Renji Abarai," he said softly, "I think you are right...that our love began that first day. We have struggled greatly, but now we stand on the verge of having all that we ever desired. We will be married today and today, you, Ronin and I will become what we were always meant to be. I am sorry that I let myself be weakened. And I promise you with all of my heart that I will show you and our children, from this day forward...the true meaning of strength. I offer my hand and my heart to you in marriage, and I promise you that I will never, ever let go of you again!"

Each of the two extended a hand, and Nori gently bound them together with a length of light, white silk.

"Renji Abarai," said the head councilor, "Do you take Byakuya Kuchiki to be your lawfully wedded husband...to have and to hold from this day forward? Will you commit yourself to him, forsaking all others and remain with him, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Renji said, smiling widely.

"And do you, Byakuya Kuchiki, take Renji Abarai to be your lawfully wedded husband...to have and to hold from this day forward? Will you commit yourself to him, forsaking all others and remain with him, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," affirmed the noble.

"Then, having said your vows and made your pledges, here in the presence of our leader, our elders, your family and your friends, I now pronounce you partners in life, bonded in love and favored with the blessing of the elders. You may now exchange a kiss as a token of your affection."

Byakuya met Renji for a gentle, lingering kiss, and at the same time, let his restored reiatsu flow through his newly awakened spirit centers. Renji's eyes went wide with disbelief as the power flared around his new husband, riling their hair and making their kimonos flutter in the breeze that rose around them.

"Byakuya!" Renji breathed.

Byakuya smiled and met his husband for another long kiss, then turned with Renji and met Tsuyoshi's startled and enraged eyes meaningfully as the newly married couple proceeded back down the aisle and into the tranquil gardens.

Tsuyoshi's lips curled in fury and his own reiatsu flared around him.

"It doesn't matter, Cousin," he hissed softly, "No matter that you have somehow regained some powers. They will be nowhere near enough to beat Tenrai Keibatsu this time either! You are as good as dead!"


End file.
